Web Of Lies
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope and JJ are kidnapped, drugged and raped by a man only known as master?, what if after 5 years they are found with no memories of their old famalies and what if they have children with their captor, will Derek and Reid be able to win the hearts of the women they love or will they be lost to their captor forever
1. Chapter 1

Web Of Lies-Ch 1

Penelope blew out a deep breath as she stepped out of the police station, she laughed as her friend Jeniffer Reid aka JJ ran up to her and locked arms with her as they headed up the street. They were on a case, a very bad case where the unsub was kidnapping blondes and keeping them for 7 days before their bodies would turn up.

The girls were heading out to the car to head back to the hospital when several men jumped out of the bushes, JJ said, "boys you don't want to do this", one man stepped forward and said, "take em and don't hurt them because if you do he won't like it". A man stepped up behind Penelope and before she could react he put a cloth over her face.

JJ turned and said, "NOOOOO" before her mouth was covered, the man laughed as he watched the two women struggle for a few minutes before their bodies finally went limp. The man said, "take them gently and put them in the van, remember that he doesn't want them harmed, well not until he gets his turn with the" and after the girls were put into the van the man laughed as he climbed in behind the wheel and raced away.

Hotch looked up and said, "we're all exhausted why don't we head back to the hotel and get some rest and we can pick this up later"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me man, I would love to spend some time with my wife". Reid shook his head and grinned as they headed out of the police station heading toward the parking lot.

When they got out to the SUV's Emily said, "I thought that JJ and PG were going to take one of the SUV's"?, Derek said, "they were suppose to", when they got closer they saw Penelopes bag on the ground with her things laying all around it. Reid leaned down and picked up something and said, "it's chloroform", Hotch said, "back inside he's got them, he's got Penelope and JJ".

They ran back inside the police station and immediately got the footage pulled up, they watched as Penelope and JJ were taken and put into a van, Reid watched and said, "whoever they are they're smart because they removed the liscense plate from the van". Dave said, "and they know where the video cameras are, see how they are keeping their face from the camera".

Derek slammed his hands on the table and said, "we have to find them, we need to get a description of this van out onto the airwaves, we've got to find them both before he kills them". Derek and Reid watched as everything was like it was happening in slow motion as everybody moved around them trying to get someting on the van so they could find the girls.

Emily was sitting at the desk with her hands and said, "I should have been with them"?, Hotch said, "this isn't your fault", she said, "just look at Derek and Spencer they're devastated because this sick freak took their wives, our friends Aaron". Dave said, "Aarons right Emily, this wasn't your fault, if this is our unsub he only wants blondes, if you would have been with them they might have killed you".

The driver pulled over and said, "get them out and put them in the other car and I'll be right there"?, the men nodded their heads as they picked the girls up and put them into the other van. The man laughed as he poured gas all over the inside of the van, he then sent it over the hill and when it exploded he laughed and said, "find us now" and he then smirked as he made his way over to the other van.

The team was in the conference room trying to figure out a pattern when the sheriff came to the door and said, "we've found the van", Derek said, "did you find the girls, are they in it"?, he shook his head and said, "no it was empty, well what was left of it". He said, "what does that mean"?, he said, "it was set on fire and sent over the side of a mountain but according to our rescue team there was nobody in the van".

The man smiled as he stood over his two newest girls, he touched JJ's face and said, "ohhhh I like her", he turned her face to the side and said, "she's so so beautiful, yes she will do nicely". He then walked over to Penelope and said, "ohhhh I like her to, so beautiful", he touched her hair and said, "she will make a good addition to my collection".

He looked at one of his men and said, "get the equipment ready"?, the man nodded his head and said, "yes sir", he walked over to the counter and walked back over and handed the man the machine. He said, "we'll start with the little fiesty one first", the men unzipped JJ's pants and pulled them down over her hips as the man walked closer.

He said, "she will make a nice number 4 don't you think"?, the man smiled and said, "yes sir she will" and the man smiled as he started tattooing the number 4 onto the lower part of her back. He smiled as he looked at her body and said, "you will make me very happy, both you and your friend here" as he continued working on his masterpiece. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 2

JJ opened her eyes and looked around the room with blurred eyes, she raised up and noticed that she was in a room alone, she stood up and said, "Garcie, where are you"?, she didn't hear anything so she took a step and was hit with a pain in the lower back. She put her hand back there and rubbed and said, "what the hell happened"?, she jumped back when several men stepped inside.

One man said, "ohhh that's simple number 4, you were marked", she said, "who are you and why are you calling me number 4 and where is Penelope"?, the man said, "ohhhh you are a fiesty one aren't you number 4"?, she said, "MY NAME ISN'T NUMBER 4 IT'S JENIFFER". The man walked over and slapped her face and said, "YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY, FROM NOW ON YOU WILL REFER TO ME AS MASTER, IS THAT CLEAR"?, she rubbed her face and said, "yes master".

The man said, "very good number 4 and as to your question about your friend her name is now number 5", she said, "i is sh she alright"?, he walked over and he touched the side of her face and said, "she's fine and now it's time to start the next part of the branding process". She swallowed hard and said, "ne next step master"?, he said, "yes the next step".

He looked at his men and said, "strip her down and hold her to the bed", she screamed and fought as the men grabbed her and quickly ripped her clothes off of her body and carried her over to the bed kicking and screaming. He smiled and said, "just lay back and enjoy this number 4 and when I get finished with you it will be number 5's turn".

He walked to the foot of the bed and pulled his shirt off and tossed it on the floor, he then removed his belt and started slowly sliding his pants and boxers down over his hips. He crawled up on the bed and grabbed her face and said, "now the second part begins" he then crashed his lips to hers and she screamed against his mouth as he thrust himself inside her.

Penelope opened her eyes and found that she was in a room she saw that she was still fully clothed which was good but now she needed to figure out where she was and where JJ was. As she stepped forward to examine the room she felt a pain in her lower back as her clothes rubbed against her skin, she said, "what's wrong with my back".

Derek walked over to Hotch and said, "they were right, there isn't a sign of JJ or Penelope in that van", Hotch said, "so they've switched cars and now we have no idea what they are in or where they are". Reid sighed as he stood there thinking about where is wife and the mother of his 1 year old son was, he said, "where are you Jayje and who has you".

JJ screamed into the mans hand as the older man pounded into her over and over, he said, "ohhhhh you feel so good, we will have beautiful children number 4, very beautiful children". She struggled against the men holding her but found herself helpless and finally a few long and agonizing minutes later he exploded inside her and rolled beside her on the bed.

He looked at her and said, "don't worry number 4 you will get use to that, you will get use to me having you whenever I want, wherever I want", the man took his hand from her mouth and she said, "I WILL NEVER GET USE TO YOU RAPING ME YOU SICK BASTARD". He slapped her across the face and said, "ohhhh you will number 4, you will and soon you will beg for my touch", she felt sick as he leaned down and kissed her lips.

When he pulled away he said, "give her an outfit and have her meet numbers 1 through 3", the men smiled and one said, "yes master" as the pulled her up off the bed and led her toward the other room. Once she was in the bathroom one man said, "you have 5 minutes to shower and get dressed and don't try to go anywhere or you and your friend are dead", she nodded her head yes as she stepped under the hot water.

Penelope jumped back as 4 men walked into the room, he walked over and touched her face and said, "hello number 5", she said, "wh who are you and where is my friend"?, he walked around her and said, "you will produce me many beautiful childeren, just like your friend". Penelope said, "please let us go", he leaned in and said, "from now on you will address me as master is that understood"?, she said, "I'm not now or will I ever call you master".

The man slapped her hard across the face and said, "what was that"?, she said, "I'll never" and he hit her in the stomach causing her to lose her breath and lean over gasping for air. He pulled her face up and held her face forcefully and said, "let's try this again, from now on you will call me master, is that understood number 5"?, she nodded her head and said, "y y yes ma ma master".

He looked at the men and said, "strip her down and lay her on the bed, I can't wait to have her", Penelope gasped and screamed, "NOOOO" as her clothes were ripped off her and she was forced down on the bed. The man smiled and said, "I wonder if you will be as good as number 4"?, she watched as the man stripped down to his boxers and she said, "please don't do this".

He laughed and said, "ohhhh number 5 trust me you are going to love this", he climbed on the bed she screamed as her legs were forced open, the man smiled and said, "relax number 5, relax" as he thrust himself inside her. JJ dried herself off and quickly put the dress on that was given to her, she took a deep breath and said, "please find me Spence, please find me" as 2 men walked into the room.

One man said, "don't make any trouble and this will go easier", she nodded her head and walked in front of the men, at the end of the hall was a huge room and it had several beds and they were numbered. The man walked her over and said, "this is your bed", he said, "these are your sisters", he looked at the girls and said, "this is number 4 and number 5 will be here soon".

They nodded their heads and said, "yes sir", he smiled and caressed JJ's cheek and said, "I will definitley be seeing you soon number 4" he then turned around and headed out of the room. She jumped when she heard the door slam shut and lock, she then sat down on the bed and pulled her legs up to her chin and finally allowed the tears to fall.

Penelope screamed against one of the hands of the men holding her down as the man that she was from now on to call master pounded hard and fast in and out of her. She closed her eyes as tears fell down her cheek, the man smiled as he grunted as he got close, he said, "you are going to make me very happy number 5,  
very very happy" as he exploded inside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Web Of Lies-Ch 3

Her master laid there looking at her, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "soon you will be pregnant with my child", she shook her head and said, "never you sick" and he popped her in the stomach again and said, "what was that"?, she gasped and said, "y y yes mas master". He looked up at the men and said, "take her to shower and give her some clothes and then put her in with the other 4".

She was pulled from the bed and as she left the room she heard the man laughing, as she headed up the hall she felt so violated and mortified, she had just been raped while several men held her down. They stopped in front of the bathroom and one man said, "you have 5 minutes to shower and change and we will be back", she took a breath and said, "yes sir" before she was pushed inside the bathroom.

The sheriff walked over and said, "the last known location of the driver was a few miles away from the scene of the accident and after that, nothing, it's like they've dropped off the earth". Derek was standing with his back to everybody when Dave walked over and put his hand on Dereks shoulder, he said, "we will find them son, we will".

Derek said, "we were trying to have a baby, we've been trying for the past few months but so far nothing and now we might not get the chance to", Dave pulled Derek into his arms and said, "we will find them Morgan, we will". Derek wiped his eyes and said, "what condition will they be in when we do"?, Derek then looked over at a broken hearted Reid how was staring at a picture of him, JJ and Henry.

Reid ran his finger over her face and said, "I'm so sorry Jayje, I'm so sorry", Emily said, "none of this is your fault Spencer", he looked up at her with tears streaming down his face and said, "what if, what if we don't get them back"?, Emily said, "we will, you have to believe that". He said, "I want to Emily, I do but what will we do if it's to late, what if they are de", Emily said, "they aren't dead and we will find them" she pulled Reid into her arms and held him as he broke down.

After her shower and getting dressed she was led to the room containing the other 4 women, she stopped outside the door and when she saw JJ she inwardly smiled knowing that her friend was alright, well at least physically. she was pushed inside and one of the men said, "this is your bed, get comfortable and you need to get to know that other ladies".

Penelope watched as the men walked out of the room, when the door slammed shut and locked she closed her eyes and swallowed hard, she then ran over and got on the bed with JJ and wrapped her arms around her crying friend. A few minutes later the other women walked over and stood in front of the friends, they looked up and one said, "I'm number 2".

She sat down on the bed and said, "don't worry you will get use to the master", JJ said, "get use to being raped, I don't think so", number 1 and 3 joined them on the bed and number 1 said, "soon you will be begging for his touch like we all do". Penelope said, "I don't see that happening, I will never bed to be touched by that man".

Number 1 smiled and said, "you will, they always do", JJ said, "how long have you been here"?, she said, "7 years, I've been with him for 7 years and he is my life, him and our children are my life". JJ said, "ch ch children"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, we all have children by the master, I have 5, she has 4 and she has 5 but don't worry soon I will have 5" as she put her hand on her stomach.

Penelope said, "yo yo you're pregnant"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes, almost 3 months and I can't wait to bring another child into this world,  
another child for the master". Penelope sat back against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest and said, "I can't do this, I can't stay here like this Jayje".

JJ wrapped her arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "don't worry Garcie the team will find us and then we will be free from this bastard", little did they know that it would be several years before they would see their team again.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 4 BAU- 5 Years Later

Derek looks down at a picture of his wife and says, "I'm so sorry baby girl, so so sorry", he looks up when there was a knock at the door, when the door opens it's Reid. He says, "come in pretty boy", Reid walked in and sat down and said, "this weekend is Henrys 6th birthday and he's looking so forward to everybody coming over to the house".

Derek said, "how is he doing"?, Reid said, "he still asks for his momma, still cries for her at night", Derek said, "how are you doing"?, he shook his head and said, "I'm barely hanging on Morgan, if it weren't for Henry I don't know if I'd still be here". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I hear ya man, if it weren't for the team and my sisters I would have given up years ago".

Reid said, "do you think that we will ever find them"?, he nodded his head and said, "I do pretty boy, I do", Reid said, "where do you think they are, what do you think they've been through over the past 5 years"?, Derek said, "our wives are two strong women and they will do whatever they have to do to survive so they can come back to us".

JJ smiled down at her 4 year old daughter and said, "mommy loves you Charlotte", the little girl buried her head in JJ's chest and said, "I lubs you momma", as she stroked the little girls hair she smiled knowing that she was loved by her family and her master. While JJ had been taken she had been pregnant 4 times but miscarried twice.

Her time with the others had washed away all thoughts of Reid and Henry, the only family she knew and loved now was the ones that were with her and that was the other 4 women and the children and most definitely their master. During that first year Penelope and JJ were forced to have sex with their master several times a day but that slowed down after JJ got pregnant with Charlotte.

Penelope had given birth to 2 children and she had also miscarried a couple of times before her newest a little 6 month old named Callie and was waiting on news if she was expecting her 3rd, she loved her master and would do anything to keep him happy, he was her world and she would gladly do anything he said, anytime he said it. Penelopes oldest didn't belong to the master the little boy named Zachary was the spitting image of his father Derek Morgan but just as soon as he could the master got her pregnant again and sure enough the next year they had their first child together a daughter.

Penelope loved her children and she loved her life, she couldn't believe that when she first arrived that she hated to be there, little did she know that she was being given drugs in her food and what she drank and she was still being drugged to this day. She smiled as the guard said, "the master wants to see you number 5".

She put her 6 month old in the crib and said, "yes sir" as she followed the guard to the masters bedroom, she walked into the room and said, "you wanted to see me master"?, he said, "yes my child, come lay with me". She smiled as she walked over to the bed, before she climbed on the bed he said, "remove your dress first number 5, I love to look at that perfect body".

She slid her dress down off her shoulders and said, "I live to make you happy master", he said "I need you to lay down and spread your legs open for me, she smiled as she climbed on the bed, she laid down on her back and spread her legs open and said, "yes master. He said, "I want us to have another child number 5,  
another beautiful daughter", she said, "yes master as she wrapped her legs around him as he slid inside her.

He slid his hand down her body and smiled as he knew that he had her completely under his control and she had since the first year, she moaned against his lips,  
he felt her tighteing up around him so her raised her hips higher and pounded into her over and over until she came screaming. He kissed her lips and said, "that was amazing like always number 5", she said, "thank you master, it's my goal to keep you happy and satisfied".

He said, "ohhh you do, you do", she sighed contently as he said, "number 5 it's time", she said, "time for what"?, he said, "time for us to add another member to our family, it's time for us to add number 7". She said, "when will be be adding number 7"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "when you and number 4 go and get her and bring her to me".

Penelope smiled and said, "we live to make you happy master, we will go when you want us to", he rolled her under him and said, "when we get finished here I want you two to go and bring me number 7". She nodded her head and said, "yes master" as he slid inside her again, he wanted to keep his women pregnant, the more babies he had the more he wanted.

About an hour later Penelope got up out of bed and said, "we will return with number 7 master", he said, "don't disappoint me number 5", she said, "never master,  
never". A few minutes later Penelope and JJ were being driven to a location, the master knew who he wanted and now it was up to Penelope and JJ to see that he got her.

The van stopped and the driver said, "she's the blonde right over there in the red dress, she is to be our newest member", JJ smiled and said, "don't worry we'll get her, we don't want to disappoint the master". The man watched as Penelope and JJ walked across the street and talked to the girl bringing her closer and closer to the van.

Before the woman could react Penelope put a rag over her face and after she went limp they put her in the van and headed back home, little did they know that the whole abduction was caught on tape.


	5. Chapter 5

Web Of Lies-Ch 5

Derek and Reid looked up when there was a knock on his door, Derek said, "come in", Dave stepped inside and said, "you two need to come to the round table room now". They got up Reid said, "do we have a case"?, he said, "well I'll just let you watch the video and you can tell me", they nodded their heads as they walked into the room.

Hotch said, "about an hour ago another blonde was taken", Reid said, "is it the same MO as when Penelope and JJ were taken"?, he said, "yes and this time we have full view of the kidnappers faces". Derek said, "that's great, do we know who they are"?, Emily said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah we do", Derek and Reid turned toward the screen and watched as the kidnapping happened.

when the camera panned in on Penelope and JJ Reid said, "JJ" and Derek said, "baby girl", Hotch said, "the girls have been taken 5 years now and they have fallen victim to this unsub". Derek said, "so they've been with him so long that they are allowed to leave, which means that they are probably totally under his spell now".

Reid said, "we need to get the girls back", Kevin ran into the room and said, "sir I've found them, I've found where they've gone", Hotch said, "where are they Kevin"?, he pulled the map up and said, "the van is right here and this is in the middle of nowhere, we are talking 5 miles up a road". Derek said, "could it be possible that they've been here the whole time"?, Hotch said, "it's likely that they moved the girls not long after they abducted them but I would say that they have probably been right here under our noses for quite some time".

Reid and Derek jumped up and headed toward the elevators with the others right behind them, as they stepped onto the elevator Derek said, "hang on baby girl we're coming, we're coming". Penelope smiled as they walked inside to the masters bedroom, he smiled and said, "very good job number 4 and 5", the bowed their heads and in unison said, "thank you master".

The woman laid unconscious on the bed, the master leaned in to JJ and said, "give me a few minutes and then meet me in the bathtub", she smiled and said, "yes master" as they turned around and headed out of the room. The man leaned down as he slid his hand over the sleeping womans body and said, "I can't wait to get her pregnant with my child".

He looked at one of the men and said, "get my equipment", the man nodded his head as he walked over to the table, the man said, "roll her over and get her ready for me". The men rolled the helpless woman over onto her side and watched as their leader started putting the number 7 on her lower back, as he worked marking her he couldn't help but smile knowing that soon she would be his in every way.

When JJ and Penelope walked back into their room Penelope was met by her son Zachary, he said, "I missed you momma", she rubbed his head and said, "I missed you to baby". The little boy said, "sissy was sweeping momma", she laughed and said, "she was"?, he said, "uh huh" he then ran over and started playing with JJ's two children Charlotte and Thomas".

As Penelope looked dwon at Charlotte she couldn't help but think of her daughter that had died a few minutes after birth, she would have been Charlottes age and she could imagine that she would look a lot like Callie. She wiped away the tears that were sliding down her cheek and then smiled happily as she looked over at her son Zach.

Penelope sighed as she rubbed her stomach, she said, "ohhhh I hope to give my master another child, another daughter because that would please him, she sighed as she started working on lunch for everybody. As the team headed toward the area the girls were suppose to be Derek and Reid were getting anxious, it had been 5 long years since they had got to see their wives and they couldn't wait to hold them in their arms.

JJ smiled as she walked into her masters bathroom, he was already in the water, she slowly walked over toward the tub, he said, "ready yourself for me my very beautiful number 4". She smiled as she dropped her dress down to the floor, he said, "beautiful, simply beautiful, you and number 5 are my favorites, you are so attentive and I love that".

She walked over and said "thank you master, we love to please you", he said, "trust me when I say you do please me number 4, you do", he said, "please join me number 4". She stepped into the water and smiled as he took her by the hand and pulled her to him, he kissed her lips and said, "after our bath I want you to go see the doctor to see if we have good news".

She nodded her head and said, "yes master" as she slowly sank down on him, Hotch said, "a couple of miles up the road we make a right and it is about 5 miles up in the middle of nowhere". Derek hit the gas pedal harder knowing that he was getting closer and closer to his baby girl, Reid looked down at the last picture of him, JJ and Henry and said, "we're coming Jayje, we're coming".


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 6

Penelope sighed happily as she crawled up on the table, the doctor walked into the room and said, "how are you feeling number 5"?, she said, "nauseated and my breasts are staying sore". The doctor smiled and said, "well let's find out if you are going to give the master another child", she laid down and said, "I hope so mam, I hope so".

JJ threw her head back and said, "ohhhhhhhhh yesssss" as she felt her master explode inside her, he kissed her lips and said, "perfect number 4, perfect", she started to raise up and he said, "no please don't move, I love to feel you on me". She smiled as he slid his hand down her back and said, "yes master, anything to please you".

Penelope sat up and looked at the doctor, she smiled and said, "congratulations number 5 you are pregnant", Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "I knew it, I just felt it". The doctor said, "go and tell the master, he will be pleased", she climbed down off the table and said, "yes mam", she walked out of the room with a huge smile on her face.

She walked up the hall heading toward her masters bathroom, she knocked on the door and waited until she heard, "come in", she stepped inside and walked over to the tub. The master said, "yes number 5, do you have good news for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes master, we're going to have another child", he smiled and said, "please ready yourself for me number 5 and join us".

She dropped her dress down to the floor and as he saw her standing there naked in front of him he said, "beautiful", she stepped into the water and smiled as she said, "are you happy master"?, he said, "very, I', very happy number 5". The master kissed JJ on the lips and said, "go see the doctor and then come back and see me".

She said, "yes master", she put her dress on and headed to the door, before she put her hand on the knob he said "number 4 can you tell numbers 1, 2 and 3 to join me in about 15 minutes"?, she said, "yes master" as she stepped out of the room closing the door behind her. After delivering the message to numbers 1, 2 and 3 JJ headed toward the doctors room.

She stepped inside and when the doctor saw her she said, "how are you feeling number 4"?, she said, "I've been tired and my breasts ache", she said, "here take this cup into the bathroom and give me a urine specimen and we will see if you are going to give the master another child". JJ took the cup into her hand and said, "yes mam" as she walked into the stall.

Penelope threw her head back and said, "ohhhh master, yesssssss" as his hand massaged her butt as it bounced on him, the man smiled knowing that he had once again impregnated Penelope. The team pulled up to where they could see the house, they climbed out of the SUVs and made their way slowly closer, Hotch said, "we don't know what we are going to run in to so be careful and remember we don't know how many women he has and their safety must come first", the team nodded their heads as the proceeded onward.

JJ looked up when the dark skinned doctor said, "congratulations number 4, you're going to have a baby", she said, "thank you mam, the master will be so happy to hear that". She said, "go tell him, let him show his appreciation", she grinned as she jumped off the table and ran toward the door, she couldn't wait to tell her master that they were going to have another child.  
JJ walked to the end of the hall and stopped when she heard moans coming from the other side, she then raised her hand and knocked, a huge smile graced her lips when she heard, "come in". JJ stepped into the room and he said, "do you have good news for me number 4"?, she said, "I do master, we're going to have a child,  
I'm pregnant".

He held out his hand and said, "please join us" as he thrust himself up into Penelope, he watched as once again the dress hit the floor, he then licked his lips as he watched her step into the water. Hotch said, "Dave and I will go this way, Emily I want you to go that way and Morgan I want you and Reid to go up toward the end of the hall", they nodded their heads as they went their seperate ways.

The master looked over at JJ and said, "do you love me number 4"?, she said, "yes master, yes, you and only you", he said, "tell me that your body is mine and only mine", she said, "only yours master, only yours. Derek and Reid made their way up the hall but stopped outside a room when they heard loud moaning coming from inside.

Derek said, "that's it, he's done raping these poor women", he raised his leg and kicked it open and said, "FBI MOVE BACK FROM THE WOMEN, NOWWWWWW", when he stepped back and the 2 women turned around Derek said, "baby girl" and Reid said, "Jayje" as their hearts shattered into a million pieces.


	7. Chapter 7

Web Of Lies-Ch 7

The man raised his hands and stepped away from the girls and said, "you can get out and put your clothes back on", they bowed their heads and in unison said, "yes master" as they climbed out of the tub and put their dresses back on. Derek said, "what did you do to them"?, he said, "that's easy agent Morgan, I took your wives and 5 others and made them mine, they are mine now and forever".

Derek walked over and said, "you sick bastard" and slapped him across the face with the butt of his gun as the girls screamed, "MASTERRRRR", Reid walked closer and said, "it's alright JJ, you and Penelope are both safe". She said, "don't touch me, I don't know you", he said, "I'm your husband JJ, it's me Spence", she looked at him and said, "you aren't my husband, he's my husband and I'm his wife, his number 4".

Derek said, "baby girl, it's me it's Derek", she said, "I don't know you", Derek said, "you're my wife, we've been married for almost 7 years", she stepped away from him and said, "you aren't my husband, not now, not ever, I belong to my master". Derek tried to touch her and she screamed, "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEE", Derek said, "baby I would never hurt you, I love you".

She said, "I love my master, he is my family", Reid said, "we are your family, you belong with us", JJ said, "we belong here with our family, with our children not with you". Reid said, "children, do you have children with him"?, JJ said, "I have a 4 year old daughter named Charlotte and a 2 year old son named Thomas with him and soon we will be having another child".

Derek looked at how Penelope had her hand protectively over her stomach and said, "what about you Penelope"?, she said, "I have a 5 year old son Zachary and a 6 month old daughter Callie and soon we will be having another child with my master". Derek said, "he isn't your master, this sick freak, kidnapped you and he raped you Penelope, HE RAPED YOU BOTH".

She said, "DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MASTER, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING", Reid said, "but we do, he has God only knows how many other women here", JJ said, "there are 7 of us here, we all live here with our children". Derek said, "how many children are their living here"?, JJ said "number 1 has 7 children and one on the way, number 2 just gave birth to her 6th child, 3 just gave birth to her 7th child, I have 2, number 5 has 2 and number 6 just gave birth to her second child with the master".

Emily ran into the room and said, "Jayje, PG it's so good to see you again", Reid said, "they don't remember us Em", Dave ran into the room and said, "you all need to come with us, there is something that you need to see". As they made their way up the hall Penelope and JJ were leading the pack as they stepped into the room where all the children were.

Reid said, "which 2 are yours number 4"?, she said, "this one" as she picked up Charlotte and she walked over to Thomas and said "and Thomas", Derek walked over to Penelope and said, "and which 2 are yours bab I mean number 5"?, she said, "Zachary come to mommy", the little dark skinned boy walked over to his mother and looked her up in the face and said, "this is my son Zachary".

Derek smiled and said, "Z Z Zachary", he smiled and said, "hello", Derek said, "hi", Penelope walked over and got Callie out of the crib and said, "and this is my daughter Callie". Emily said, "ohhhhh PG", Penelope looked at her and said, "do I know you"?, she said, "we've been friends for years Penelope", she said, "that is not my name, I'm number 5".

Emily said, "your name is Penelope Garcia Morgan and you are Dereks wife, you have been married for almost 7 years", she turned her head to the side and said,  
"the only man I'm married to is my master, he loves me and our children". Derek stepped forward and said, "you are my wife and I love you with all my heart",  
as he reached out to touch her face she said, "the only man that is allowed to touch me is my master and you are not him" as she stepped back and put her arm around her son.

Derek said, "Zachary is my son, you were pregnant with him when you were taken", she said, "you will not get my son", Derek said, "HE'S MY SON TO", Hotch stepped forward and said, "this isn't helping Morgan, calm down". Derek got down in front of Zachary and said, "hi buddy I'm your daddy", the little boy smiled and said,  
"weally, you're my daddy"?, he said, "yes I am, do you think that it would be alright if I hugged you"?, he said, "I guess so" as he allowed Derek to wrap his arms around him and hug him for the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

Web Of Lies-Ch 8

Penelope stepped forward and said, "take your hands off of my son", Derek said, "he's my son to Penelope and I have missed all of his life so there is nothing wrong with me spending time with my son". JJ put her hand on Penelops arm and said, "it's alright number 5, it's alright", Derek said, "why don't you come with me Zach and we'll go get you some ice cream".

Zachary smiled and said, "chocowate"?, Derek smiled for the first time in a long time and said, "of course we can have chocolate" and as Penelope watched her son walking out with this stranger her heart sank. Reid stepped forward and said, "you are my wife and have been my wife for almost 8 years", she swallowed hard as he reached out to touch her.

He said, "here let me show you", he pulled out his cell and said, "see, this is you, me and Henry", she said, "H He Henry, who's Henry"?, Reid smiled and said, "he's our son and he turns 6 in a few days". She took a deep breath and said, "your son is adorable", Reid said, "thank you, I've always thought that he looks like you".

The other officers walked into the room leading the master, Penelope, JJ and the other women flocked to him dropping to their knees, he said, "just remember that you are all mine, now and forever". As he was led out of the room all of the women said, "we love you master, we love you", Reid sighed as he put his cell back into his pocket and walked out of the room.

The women and children were all loaded into several vans to be taken back to town, Penelope, JJ and their children minus Zachary stayed huddled together in the back of the van. As Derek and Zachary spent time alone they watched as the van carrying Penelope and JJ drove past them as they made their way closer to the main road.

Derek said, "come on buddy", he looked up at Derek and said, "what about momma"?, he touched the little boy and said, "we will get your momma back, I promise but right now she doesn't remember me but I promise you one day she will". Zach smiled as Derek helped him up into the SUV, Derek put the seatbelt across the little boy and said, "don't worry I'll take good care of you".

Penelope smiled as she looked over at JJ and said, "congratulations on the news", JJ said, "can you believe it soon we are going to bring another child into this world for our master". Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "your momma and daddy love you", JJ put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "we all love you little one and we always will".

Reid was standing with his back against one of the SUVs when Emily walked over, he said, "I've lost her forever Em", she said, "no you haven't, right now she's under the influence of drugs Spencer but you will get her back you just can't give up hope". He looked down at the family picture and said, "things will never be the same".

Emily said, "I can't imagine how you felt when you walked into the room and saw what you saw", he said, "when we walked through the room he was having sex with Penelope while he was making out with JJ". Emilys mouth flew open and she said, "oh Spencer", he said, "I know that it wasn't the real her but to walk in knowing that she had been having sex with that, with that bastard and then she pushes me away, what am I suppose to do"?, she pulled him into her arms and said, "don't give up Spencer, just don't give up".

Derek looked over at Zach and said, "have you ever been outside of that building"?, he said, "we got to pway outside awot", he said, "that's good I'm glad", he took a deep breath and said, "did that mean man ever hurt you"?, he shook his head and said, "no daddy". Derek said, "what about your momma, did he ever hurt her"?, he said, "momma was happy all da time, all da time wif a smiwel on her face".

Derek said, "when we get back to town I'm going to call your grandma, my momma and she's going to come and get you and keep you until I get off work", he said, "my gwandma, me neber had a gwandma a fore". Derek said, "well you have one now and you have and aunt Desiree and aunt Sarah, they are my sisters and you have an aunt Emily, an uncle Spencer and an uncle Hotch and a nonno named Dave and they will all love you like I do", Zachary just smiled as he turned and looked out the window.

Dereks heart broke when he thought of what Penelope went through, he knows now that it will be a rough road ahead trying to get his baby girl back but he will stop at nothing to get her back. As he glanced over at his son he was so glad that he was never hurt and no matter what he had to do he was going to make sure that Zachary was safe.

The agents were following the van carrying the women and children, when they got to the BAU building Reid would again try again to talk to JJ, he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't because he needed his wife back and Henry needed his mommy again. By the time they pulled into the parking garage Fran was just getting out of her car.

Derek walked over to her and said, "momma this is my son, this is Zachary", Fran smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you baby", Zach grinned at her and said, "me neber had a gwandma a fore". She caressed his cheek and said, "you have one now", Derek said, "can you take him for some chocolate ice cream and take him home and I will be there just as soon as I can", she nodded her head yes as she put Zachary into her car and pulled into the parking lot.

Derek blew out a deep breath as he watched the officers getting that sick freak out of the back of the car, he walked over and said, "what did you do to them,  
what did you do to JJ and Penelope"?, he laughed and said, "I've erased every sign of you and Dr. Reid from their lives and now they love only me and that is the way it's going to stay".

Hotch said, "we need to get him into interrogation", Derek said, "I want to talk to him", Hotch said, "that isn't a good idea", Derek said, "after everything Reid and I have lost we should get the first chance at talking to that bastard". Dave said, "we should let them have the first shot at him, who knows maybe they can find out what we can do to get the girls to remember".

Hotch said, "this is against my better judgement but just as soon as we get him into interrogation you and Spencer get the first chance at interrogating our unsub". Derek smiled and said, "thanks Hotch" as he ran into the building, Dave said, "I can't imagine what Morgan and Spencer are going through", Hotch said, "me either but hopefully soon they will both be back to their old selves", Rossi said, "from your lips Aaron, from your lips" as they headed into the building to catch up with the rest of the team.


	9. Chapter 9

Web Of Lies-Ch 9

Hotch and Dave were watching as the man was led into the room, when he was securely cuffed to the table they watched as Derek and Reid made their way into the room and joined him at the table. Derek said, "do you know who we are"?, he said, "I do, you are agent Derek Morgan and that is Dr. Spencer Reid", Reid said,  
"so you knew who our wives were when you took them"?, he said, "yes I did".

Derek said, "why did you take all of those women"?, he said, "because I could", Derek felt himself filling with rage and he said, "did it make you feel powerful to rape those women"?, he said, "I loved the power it was so exciting to be thrusing in and out of these women while they were helpless to stop me but after a few weeks they were all begging for my touch".

Reid said, "I doubt that", the man leaned forward and said, "your wife and agent Morgans wife they were more stubborn and it took longer for me to completely turn them but I did, I broke them and turned them away from you and to me". Derek said, "you are going to prison and you are going to die in there, you will never see the light of day again".

He laughed and said, "ohhhhh agent Morgan, agent Morgan", he said, "why our wives, why"?, he said, "because they are beautiful and I wanted them", he said, "I will never forget the first time I had your wife Dr. Reid". Reid took a deep breath as the man said, "first I branded her while she was asleep and then when she woke up I had her clothes ripped from her beautiful body before I made my move".

Derek said, "and what was your move"?, he said, "I ordered my men to carry her to the bed and hold her down", Reid said, "then what, you raped her"?, he said,  
"I made her mine is what I did". Reid said, "she was my wife and still is nothing is going to change that", the man laughed and said, "ohhhh I changed that for you Dr. Reid, I changed that".

Reid listened as the man said, "she screamed as I thrust my way inside her, she screamed and cried against the hands of one of my men as I made her mine, I was in and out of her and in and out and she loveddddddd every minute of it". Reid said, "you sick bastard", the man said, "I thought you wanted to hear what I did to your wife"?, he said, "I do".

He said, "from that first meal I was drugging your wife, with each drink of water, coffee, tea, everything was drugged and it took a while because her resolve was strong but by the time we found out she was pregnant she was begging for my touch". He leaned forward and said, "I had your wife several times a day for that first year as I worked to get her pregnant and finally Charlotte was born".

Reid shook his head and said, "what kind of bastard kidnaps, drugs and rapes women to get them pregnant"?, he said, "you can say what you want but all of those women love me, they worship me and that will never change". Reid felt tears welling up in his eyes when the man said, "number 4 aka JJ Reid has been with child, my child 5 times but she miscarried twice but we would have had 5 beautiful children instead of 3".

Reid said, "wh what are their names"?, he said, "our oldest Charlotte is 4 and her brother Thomas is 2 and the child she is carrying inside her will be born by Christmas". Reid said, "once the meds wear off they will get their memory back", he grinned and said, "don't count on it agent, don't count on it", he then looked at Derek and said, "are you ready to hear about your baby girl"?, Derek took a deep breath as he watched the man grin and sit back in his chair.

He said, "agent Morgan, your wife the first time I had her was amazingggg, no wonder you were trying to get her pregnant", he said, "wait, how did you know that we were trying to get pregnant"?, he said, "I have friends everyyyyywhere and just because I'm in here doesn't mean that I won't know what's going on with my women and babies".

He said, "anyway back to Penelope, she fought so hard for the first year but finally when she saw that you weren't going to come and save her the drugs were able to completely take over". He said, "the way she felt under me was the best feeling, she was so loving and caring and when she willingly gave herself to me I knew that she was mine".

Derek said, "how many children did you force on her"?, he said, "well Zach is your son, there is no doubt about that and just as soon as I could I got her pregnant again but she miscarried twice so I didn't try to get her pregnant again for a while but she begged me, she begged me agent Morgan to get her pregnant again so she could feel my child, MY CHILD growing inside her, so I did and that is where our little Callie came from".

Derek said, "with so many women how did you make time for them all"?, he said, "I always had time for my girls, sometimes I would 3 or 4 in bed with me at a time and they were all amazing". He shook his head and said, "you're sick", he said, "what bothers you so much agent, is it the fact that I have 2 soon to be 3 children with your wife or that she willingly gave herself to me"?, he stood up and slammed his hands on the table and said, "she didn't willingly give herself to you she was drugged".

He smiled and said, "when you broke into the room I had just exploded inside her how does that make you feel and do you know what else"?, he just sat there looking at Derek and Reid for a few seconds before he said, "I was with both of your wives 3 times today before you got there, 3 times". Derek said, "you will pay for what you've done".

The man laughed and said, "maybe so but your women and my babies will always, ALWAYS BELONG TO ME", Derek stood up and the man said, "YOUR WIFE IS A WILDCAT IN BED", Derek snapped and punched him in the face several times before Reid, Hotch and Dave could pull him off. Hotch said, "that's enough Morgan", Derek then pointed his finger at the man and said, "you will never EVER GET MY BABY GIRL AGAIN", the man laughed as he spit blood out on the table and said, "don't count on it agent Morgan, remember I told you that I have many many friends" and as he was pulled from the room he was laughing, "MANY MANY FRIENDSSSSSS".


	10. Chapter 10

Web Of Lies-Ch 10

Penelope, JJ and the other women and children were led into a huge room, the kids all huddled in the corner and stayed together watching tv as the mothers all stayed together talking. JJ said, "they won't keep our master long and then we can be a family again", number 1 put her hand on JJ's shoulder and said, "that's right number 4 and we have to stay stong until then", the others nodded their heads in agreement.

Reid looked at Derek as they stood in the round table room and said, "that sick bastard, he took great pleasure in taking JJ and Penelope, raping them, keeping them pregnant and turning them against us". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "he will lose in the end pretty boy, JJ and Penelope love us and soon they will remember that".

Reid said, "where's Zach"?, Derek said, "he's with my momma, I'm going to talk to Hotch about getting a temporary order that says that I can keep Zach until this is over and Penelope comes back to me". Hotch and Dave walked into the room and Derek said, "Hotch I was wondering if you could", he held up his hand and said,  
"I'm already on it".

Derek said, "already on what"?, he said, "you were going to ask for a temporary order giving you custody of your son, right"?, he said, "you are good", Hotch smiled and said, "the judge is suppose to call me back in a few minutes". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "what are we going to do"?, Dave said, "we just have to wait and push without pushing".

Reid said, "I think I follow Rossi, we need to spend time with Penelope and JJ and the more time we spend with them hopefully the closer we will become", Rossi clapped his hands and said, "very good kid, you deserve a star". Derek said, "what if it doesn't work"?, Dave said, "you are looking at years of conditioning in that room Morgan and it will take some time for the drugs to wear off".

Reid said, "what happens if when the drugs wear off they still don't remember us"?, Hotch said, "we will jump off that bridge when we come to it, right now we have them here and they are safe and that's a great start", they nodded their heads in agreement as they looked up on the screen at the pictures of all of the women and childrens pictures.

Hotch said, "what about number 7, the one that JJ and Penelope just kidnapped"?, Reid said, "she is at the hospital, other than having the tattoo and a wicked headache we were able to save her before she was raped". Dave said, "now we need to focus on the women and children and see what we can do to get them all back with their famalies".

Emily walked into the room and said, "we have been able to get in contact with number 1's husband Drew, he will be here tomorrow morning", Derek said, "what about any of the others"?, she said, "Kevin is working on it right now and hopefully in a few hours we will be able to contact the husbands or famalies to the others".

Emily looked up at the pictures on the screen and when she saw the pictures of two of her best friends her heart broke, all she wanted was for things to get back to normal. She looked up at the little blonde haired girl and smiled noticing how much like JJ she looked and the other picture of the little 2 year old boy was almost identical to Henry and it was obvious that they were brothers.

Penelope looked down into her arms at her sleeping daughter, she stroked the little girls cheek and said, "your daddy loves you sweetheart and soon we will all be back together". She sighed and wondered what Zach was doing, she didn't know this man that had her son and she didn't like the fact that he just took her son away but the first chance she got she was going to find out when she would get her son back.

Derek was looking up at the computer screen when Hotchs cell started ringing, he watched as Hotch said, "it's the judge", he said, "yes sir", he smiled and said,  
"thank you sir". A few minutes later he put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "you have temporary custody of your son", he took a deep breath and said, "thank you so much Hotch".

Hotch said, "you are very welcome but since the child hasn't been taken to the doctor you will have to talk to Garcia and find out any medical history", he bit down on his lip and nodded his head yes in agreement before heading out the door. Reid looked around and saw Derek walking out of the room and said, "where's Morgan going"?, Dave said, "to talk to Penelope".

Emily said, "is that really a good idea"?, Hotch said, "maybe a little one on one time will do them both some good", he smiled at Emily and said, "at least I hope it does" as they watched Derek disappear onto the elevator. Penelope was holding her daughter when the door opened and a woman agent stepped inside and said,  
"number 5".

She raised her head and said, "yes", she said, "I need you to come with me please", she handed Callie to JJ and followed the woman out into the hall, once the door was closed she said, "where are we going"?, she said, "you have a visitor", she smiled thinking and hoping that it was her master but the smile that was on her face quickly fell once she stepped into the room and saw the man that took her son away sitting at the table.

Derek said, "please have a seat, we need to talk", she said, "we don't have anything to talk about", he said, "that's where you're wrong, we have our son to talk about". She walked over and sat down at the table and said, "what's wrong with my son"?, he said, "nothing, he's fine and he's with my mother", she said, "then what do you want with me and when do I get my son back"?, he said, "I need to know if he has any food allergies or medicine allergies".

Penelope shook her head and said, "no he isn't allergic to anything, now can you tell me when I will get my son back"?, he stood up and walked over and then leaned down and said, "that's easy you don't" and as he started to walk away she grabbed his arm and said, "please, you can't do this, you can't take my son from me".

Derek touched her cheek and said, "he's my son to Penelope and he's safe with me I would never hurt him", her body tingled from the touch, it was like she was on fire. She pulled away and said, "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY SONNNNNNN", Derek said, "for the foreseeable future he's going to be with me but in a few days you can have a supervised visit with him".

She said, "supervised, that's crazy he's my son", Derek said, "I'll be seeing you again very soon baby girl" and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she started at him for a few seconds and then slapped him hard across the face and said, "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, MY BODY IS NOT FOR YOU IT IS FOR MY MASTER".

Derek rubbed his cheek and said, "see ya later baby girl" and he turned and walked out of the room, the last thing he heard as the door closed was the sound of his baby girl, his goddess, the love of his life crying and he knew that he was the one making her cry. He touched the door and said, "I'm so sorry baby girl but I promise you that I will make everything up to you, I promise" as he made his way toward the elevator.


	11. Chapter 11

Web Of Lies-Ch 11

Derek walked into his house and smiled as he saw his son playing with a huge firetruck, he laughed and said, "I see you went shopping and picked up a few things  
for him huh"?, she grinned and said, "I did but only things that he needed like something to sleep in and a few outfits of clothes and of course a few toys and  
he wanted to pick out something for you".

He smiled and said, "something for me"?, she nodded her head and said, "Zach, daddy's home", Zach jumped up and ran across the room squealing, "daddyyyyy", Derek  
picked up the little boy and said, "hi little man, did you have fun with nana"?, he nodded his head and said, "I did daddy". Derek said, "nana said that you had  
something for me".

He said, "uh huh" and struggled to get down, he ran over and grabbed a box off the table and handed it to Derek, he said, "what is it"?, he said, "me no tell you  
daddy, you haf ta open it". He started unwraping it and when he saw it he said, "ohhhhh buddy it's awesome, thank you", hanging down from his hand was a keychain  
that said "NUMBER 1 DAD" on it.

Zach said, "do you wike it"?, he got down on the floor and said, "I love it, thank you buddy", the little boy wrapped his arms around Dereks neck and said, "tan  
I stay hewe poreber"?, Derek ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I hope so, I would love it if you could stay here with me forever and ever". The little boy  
buried his head in the curve of Dereks neck and said, "tan momma wive hewe to"?, he said, "there is nothing that I want more than for me, you and your mommy to  
live here together forever and ever".

Zach clapped his hands and said, "wha bout Cawwie"?, he said, "I want Callie to stay here to, she is your sister and she belongs here with us", he yawned and  
Derek said, "how about a bath and then we can watch a movie". He said, "weally"?, Derek said, "yes really", the little boy put his hand in Dereks as they headed  
up the stairs heading toward the bathroom.

Penelope yawned and stretched as she laid down on the bed beside JJ and said, "that man is going to keep my son", JJ said, "he is just angry number 5, he didn't  
get to see his son since he was born but he won't keep Zach away from you". She smiled and said, "do you really think so"?, she sighed and said, "I know so number  
5, I know so" she then rolled over onto her side and drifted off to sleep.

Penelope slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "don't worry baby mommy won't let anybody hurt you" and as she closed her eyes she smiled as memories of the  
last time she was with the master and she soon drifted off to sleep. Derek was sitting on the couch smiling as he looked down at his son, he had missed so much  
with Zach, he missed his first words, his first steps but he swore as he kissed the top of his sons head that he wouldn't miss another first.

He turned the movie and tv off and gently picked up his son and carried him upstairs, he tucked him into his bed and put the huge bear under the covers with him  
before kissing him on the top of the head. He turned the nightlight on and walked to the door, he took one final look at his son and whispered, "I love you" before  
turning around and walking out of the room making sure to leave the door open.

He walked back downstairs and joined his mom at the table, Fran said, "how are you holding up baby boy"?, he said, "momma seeing her today was not how I had dreamed  
it". She said, "what happened"?, he said, "when Reid and I broke down the door and walked into the room baby girl was having sex with that bastard while he was  
making out with JJ, it was sickening".

Fran said, "honey she doesn't know what she's doing, I'm sure she was drugged", he said, "we should know the results of her bloodwork in the morning but momma  
she didn't know me". Fran hugged her son and said, "I'm so sorry son, I so so sorry" as she rocked him back and forth as he cried, he said, "ohhhhh momma the  
things he did to her and JJ, it breaks my heart".

Fran listened as Derek told of the rapes several times a day and the drugs that were put in all of their food and drink, he told her about the miscarriages that  
she and JJ had and how they were both pregnant with that bastards babies again. Fran said, "neither JJ or Penelope are responsible for anything that they said  
or did while he had them, they were totally under his control because of the drugs", he nodded his head in agreement and opened his mouth to thank his mom for  
being there and that is when they heard Zach screaming upstairs, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO, DON'T HEWT ME, NOOOOOOOOOO" Derek and Fran took off running up the stairs trying  
to get to Zach.

Derek ran into the room and said, "it's okay buddy, daddy's here, daddy's here", the little boy locked his arms around Dereks neck and said, "pwease stay wif  
me daddy, pweas don't go". Derek picked the little boy u and said, "don't worry baby, daddy isn't going anywhere", he laid his head down on Dereks chest as they  
headed back downstairs.

Fran said, "how about some hot cocoa"?, he smiled and said, "pweaseeeeee"?, she kissed him on the head and said, "alright sweetie, you stay here with daddy and  
I'll fix you some, okay"?, he nodded his head yes as he clung to Dereks side. A few minutes and a cup of cocoa later Derek said, "I'm going to let him sleep with  
me momma, thanks for coming over".

She said, "anytime honey, now you go on up and go to bed with your son and I'll see you in the morning", he smiled and said, "thanks for everything momma", she  
kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you". He said, "I love you to momma" before making his way up the stairs with his son in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter contains sex in a dream

Web Of Lies-Ch 12

Penelope moaned as she felt the master slid inside of her, she felt so full, so full that it almost hurt, she wrapped her arms and legs snuggly around him as he slid in and out of her. She threw her head back and said, "yesssss, ohhhhhh yesssss master", he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers as their bodies moved as one.

He rolled them over so that she was on top, she smiled as she heard him say, "ride me number 5", she nodded her head and said, "yes master" as she rode him hard and fast just like he wanted. Several long minutes later she collapsed against his chest gasping for air, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you number 5, do you love me"?, she looked him in the eyes and said, "I love you and only you master, you are my everything", she sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her.

Penelope woke up to the sound of Callie crying, she got up and said, "it's okay princess momma's here", she picked up the little girl and said, "are you hungry is that whats wrong". She walked into the little kitchen area and fixed the little girl a bottle and smiled when she instantly took the bottle, she yawned and said, "after your bottle mommas gonna change your diaper and them put you back to sleep".

Derek woke up and smiled as he looked down and saw Zachary with his arms wrapped around him, he kissed the top of the little boys head and said, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you and your mommy". He tried to sneak out of bed but the little boys opened and he said, "pwease don't weave me", Derek said, "do you need to potty"?, he nodded his head yes and Derek said, "why don't we go potty and then we will go have some breakfast, okay"?, the little boy nodded his head yes as he jumped out of bed and followed Derek to the bathroom.

Derek looked at Zach and said "I'm going to go to your room and get some clothes but I will be right back, I promise", the little boy smiled and said, "otay daddy if you pomise"?, Derek grinned and said, "I promise buddy I will be right back". He walked out of the room and picked out an outfit and headed back to the bathroom and said, "see I told you I would be back".

After helping Zach into his clothes Derek said, "daddy needs to put his clothes on so you wait right here and watch daddys tv and I'll be right through this door right here". He put the tv on a cartoon and smiled as he watched his son crawl to the top of the bed and get comfortable on the pillows, when he looked up a few minutes later Derek was walking out of the bathroom.

Derek said, "how about we head downstairs and see what nana Fran has fixed us for breakfast"?, he said, "dat sounds wike a good pwan daddy" as Derek picked the little boy up and they headed down the stairs. When they stepped into the kitchen Fran said, "good morning you two", Zach ran over and hugged Fran tight around the waist and said, "hiiiiiiiiii nana".

Fran said, "how does chocolate chip pancakes sound"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "dat sounds yummyyyyyyyy" as Derek put him into his booster seat at the table. Derek handed him a plate and said, "do you want syrup"?, he said, "no fanks", he then cut it up into pieces and said, "there you go bud", the little boy smiled as he started eating.

Hotch was sitting at his desk when his cell started ringing, he looked down and said, "that sick bastard", Rossi knocked on the door and said, "is that the blood results"?, he said, "yes and it's just as we'd figured". Dave said, "what are we going to do about Penelope and JJ"?, he ran a hand over his tired face and said, "I was thinking that we could have a little cookout for all of the women and children today and Derek could bring Zach and Reid could bring Henry and that way we could see just how much hold the meds still have on the girls".

Dave said, "I like the way you think Aaron", Hotch said, "the women have been away from him for almost 24 hours so the drugs should be making their way out of their systems". Dave said, "we need to get the pregnant women checked by a doctor just to make sure that the babies are all safe", Hotch nodded his head yes in agreement as he picked up the phone to set up the arrangements.

JJ smiled as she hugged her daughter and said, "how are you baby"?, she rubbed her stomach and said, "me hungwy momma", she said, "then we will have to get you something to eat won't we"?, the little girl clapped her hands as she walked over to the little kitchen with her mommy. JJ and Penelope were working on fixing the breakfast when Hotch walked into the room.

He said, "I don't mean to interrupt but for the ones of you that are pregnant we have a doctor coming to examine you later today, just to make sure that you and the babies are alright". JJ said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome number 4", he said, "and around noon we are having a little cookout for you and the children so that way you can get out of this room and the kids can run and play, that is if it's okay with you ladies"?, the women all looked at number 1 who said, "thank you, that is fine with us".

Hotch said, "if you need anything please let the guard outside the door know and we will see you later", Charlotte waved and said, "byeeeeeeee" and Hotch said, "bye Charlotte". As he walked out of the room he hoped that his plan worked, now all he had to do was fill Reid and Derek in on the plan and hope that they both went for it.


	13. Chapter 13

Web Of Lies-Ch 13

Derek was laughing and talking with his mom and son when his cell started ringing, he pulled it off his belt and said, "it's your uncle Hotch", he hit the talk button and said, "Morgan". Hotch said, "I have an idea and before you say no please listen to the entire plan", he took a deep breath and said, "alright man I'm listening".

Hotch said, "we're having a cookout for the mothers and children and I was hoping that you would bring Zach and that Reid would bring Henry", he said, "I don't know man, do you think that's a good idea"?, he said, "the women have been without their drugs for almost 24 hours so we need to see just how much of a hold it still has over JJ and Penelope".

Derek looked down at his son and said, "would you like to go see mommy and play with your friends"?, he just looked at Derek, and Derek said, "uncle Reid is going to bring his son Henry and uncle Hotch is going to bring his son Jack". Zach said, "awight daddy", he said, "what's wrong buddy"?, his bottom lip was starting to quiver and Derek said, "buddy don't cry, just tell daddy what's wrong".

Zach said, "tan I tome back home wif you aferwhil"?, he picked up the little boy and said, "of course you are coming home with me, you live here with daddy now so after you see mommy and play and eat some yummy food we will come back home, I promise". He said, "yayyyyyyyy" as he ran through the house to play with his firetruck.

Hotch said, "is he alright"?, Derek said, "he was afraid that he was going to have to stay with Penelope", Hotch said, "so you and Zach are coming, right"?, Derek took a deep breath and said, "we'll be there". Hotch said, "alright that's one down and one to go", after the call ended Derek said, "how about you and daddy finish watching that movie we started watching lastnight"?, Zach ran and jumped up on the couch and leaned against Derek as the movie started to play.

Penelope and JJ were led into a room that was all set up for a doctor to check them and their babies, when they walked into the room there was an ultrasound machine in one corner and a blood pressure machine and a bed. The woman walked forward and said, "please lay down on the table number 4", JJ smiled when she saw the doctor that had taken care of her for the past 5 years, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam" as she climbed upon the table.

The woman said, "the master loves you and wants you to take your medicine", JJ held out her hand and took the pills into her hand and swallowed them with the water that the woman gave her. She smiled and said, "how are you feeling"?, JJ said, "good, tired but good, how is our master"?, she said, "he's holding up quite well but he wanted me to tell you all how much he loves you".

JJ said, "will you please tell him that we all love him to"?, she said, "I sure will, I will be heading to see him after I finsh taking care of you", she then raised JJ's shirt and said, "remember this is going to be cold". She squirted jelly on her stomach and put the tip of the machine onto her stomach and moved it around and said, "everything looks good number 4".

She handed JJ a wet cloth and while she was cleaning it off she checked JJ's blood pressure and said, "everything is progressing rather well and it looks like you are around 14 weeks along". JJ got up off the table and walked over and sat down, Penelope walked into the room and smiled when she saw the doctor, she said, "the master loves you number 5".

Penelope smiled as she put her hand on her stomach and said, "I love him to, we both do, please tell him that", she said, "I will", she handed Penelope 2 pills and said, "the master wanted me to give your meds and tell you to take them". She took the pills in one hand and a cup of water in the other and after taking the pills she laid down on the bed.

She raised her shirt and took a deep breath as the cold jelly covered her stomach, Penelope listened as the doctor said, "everything is looking good number 5,  
very very good and it seems that you are about 14 weeks along also so you and number 4 might deliver around the same time". Penelope took the wet cloth that the doctor offered and started cleaning her stomach off with one hand while the doctor checked her blood pressure in the other arm.

When she was finished the doctor said, "everything is progressing nicely and I will be sure to tell the master and he is going to be very happy to hear that all of his girls are doing great". As they headed toward the door the doctor handed them a bottle of pills and said, "don't show these to anybody but numbers 1 through 6", they nodded their heads in agreement.

Before they opened the door she said, "now remember you can't tell anybody that you know me or I won't be able to tell you anything else about the master", JJ said, "we won't tell anybody, we promise". Before she walked out the door Penelope said, "please be sure to tell the master that we love him and you can tell him that I dreamed about him lastnight", the doctor smiled and said, "I'll tell him, I'll tell him".

As she watched the girls walk out of the room she sighed happily as she gathered her things and headed out up the hall, she looked and made sure that nobody was around him and she said, "everybody is fine sir and the babies are progressing nicely and 4 and 5 will deliver around Christmas time". The master looked up and said, "nicely done Savannah, nicely done", she smiled and said, "I live to make you happy, master".

He looked up and said, "Savannah it's time to start the next part of the plan", she smiled and said, "yes master" before she turned and slipped out of the room before she could be seen. The man sat back in his seat and said, "the girls are mine agents, mine and mine alone" and then he laughed and said, "they're allllll mine".


	14. Chapter 14

Web Of Lies-Ch 14

Derek and Zachary headed outside and when Penelope saw Zach her face lit up, she said, "Zachhhhhhh" as she practically ran across the yard and pulled her son into her arms. Derek stood there watching and when they pulled apart Penelope said, "I've missed you", he said, "me misseded you to momma", she then looked up at Derek and said, "thanks for bringing him".

Derek smiled and said, "you're welcome bab I mean number 5", Penelope said, "did you have fun with daddy"?, he said, "uh huh, we watcheded mobies", she laughed and said, "you did"?, he said, "yeppppp". Derek said, "is there anything that I can get you"?, she said, "no thank you", he said, "if you need anything please let me kn", she said, "I SAID NO THANK YOU".

He held up his hands and said, "okayyyyy, well I'm going to take Zach over to meet Jack and Henry", when JJ heard that name she said, "did you say Henry"?, Derek said, "yeah, Spencer is going to bring him so that he can play with Zach". It wasn't long before Derek said, "oh there they are now" and when JJ saw Henry she said, "he looks like Thomas".

Derek said, "they're half brothers", JJ shook her head and said, "do you think that I could meet this Henry"?, he said, "yeah sure, come on", JJ followed him across to Reid and said, "Henry do you know who this is"?, he smiled and said, "no". Reid said, "this is your mommy", he looked at her and said, "mommy"?, she said, "h h hi Henry".

Henry said, "why don't you love me"?, she got down in front of him on the ground and said, "Henry I", Reid said, "buddy why don't you go play with Jack and Zach for a few minutes and let me speak to mommy". Henry said, "can I hug her before I go"?, he said, "that will be up to her", JJ nodded her head and said, "of course you can hug me".

Henry reluctantly wrapped his arms around JJ and when he pulled away JJ inwardly moaned at the loss of contact, she could tell by the way her body reacted to him that he was her son. She watched Henry run across the yard to join the other boys before she got up off the ground, she said, "th thank you for letting me see him".

Reid said, "he's your son JJ and I would never keep him from you", she said, "do you think that maybe I can se see him again"?, he said, "you can see him anytime you want". She said, "thank you sir", he said, "Spence", she said, "excuse me"?, he said, "that's what you always called me, Spence", she said, "I I I don't know you".

He said, "well you did before that sick bastard took you away from me", she said, "MY MASTER LOVES ME AND cHARLOTTE, THOMAS AND THIS LITTLE MIRACLE GROWING INSIDE ME ARE PROOF". Reid said, "listen to me JJ, you are my wife, MY WIFE and I am not going to give up on your no matter how many kids you have with that freak you will always be my wife and Henrys mother" he then turned and walked off leaving JJ standing there with her mouth open.

Penelope looked up and noticed when the woman that had been taking care of her and the others walked over to Derek and for some reason and she didn't know or understand why it made her heart hurt. Savannah smiled and said, "excuse me agent Morgan isn't it"?, he smiled and said, "that's right", she held out her hand and said, "I'm Dr. Savannah Davis".

He said, "ohhhh you're the doctor that was brought in to check on the women and babies"?, she said, "yes that's right", he said, "how is Penelope doing"?, she said, "Penelope, ohhhh yes the one that wants to be called number 5"?, he said, "that would be her". Savannah said, "she's going good and her pregnancy is progressing on time".

Derek said, "so when is her baby due"?, she said, "sometime around Christmas", he smiled and said, "thank you" and stated to walk off and she gently reached over and looped her hand through his arm and said, "I know that you are going through a lot right now but it is nothing compared to what your wife is going through I'm afraid".

He said, "how about we go and get something to eat and we can talk more about Penelope"?, she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that Penelope was watching her and said, "that sounds like a good idea" as they walked arm in arm across the yard.


	15. Chapter 15

Web Of Lies-Ch 15

JJ walked over to Penelope and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "n nothing, how did the meeting with Henry go"?, she said, "I can just feel it, he's definitley my son". Penelope said, "why can't you remember him or his father"?, she shrugged and said, "I don't know, the same reason that you can't remember that agent ohhhh what was his name"?, Penelope said, "Derek Morgan".

She said, "you aren't falling for him are you"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "never, I love my master and only my master and he is the only man that will ever touch this body again". JJ nodded her head and said, "I feel the same way, my heart, body and soul belong to our master and nothing or anybody is going to change that".

Reid looked down at Henry and smiled at how much he looked like JJ, he watched as the three boys laughed and played as he took a bite of his burger, Dave then walked over and said, "I saw you talking to JJ, how did that go"?, he said, "she has an obvious connection to Henry but she can't remember him or me". Dave said, "I'm sorry kid".

He said, "I still have Henry and I won't stop fighting to get her back", Dave said, "that's a good idea and hopefully soon kitten and JJ will be back with us where they belong". He sighed and said, "I hope so Rossi because I can't lose her again", Dave said, "when you were talking to her could you see or hear anything different like maybe the meds were going out of her system"?, he shook his head and said, "no, she's the same as she was yesterday".

Hotch walked over and said, "how are things going"?, Reid said, "JJ definitely reacted to Henry but she can't remember him or me", he said, "don't give up hope Reid". He said, "I won't, no matter what I have to do I will get my wife and Henrys mommy back", Hotch said, "don't worry we will all be here to help you and Morgan", he said, "thanks Hotch" as he got up and walked over to his son.

No matter how hard she tried Penelope couldn't stop looking at Derek, she didn't know him but something felt famaliar but she couldn't understand why, she was pulled away when Callie started crying. She walked over and said, "it's alright princess mommys here", she picked up the little girl and kissed her on the cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you baby" as she walked over to get a bottle.

Derek said, "is there any way that we can help Penelope and JJ get their memories"?, she said, "right now their bodies are trying to detox from all of the drugs they had been given while they've been away but I don't honestly know if they will ever get their memory back". He said, "I'm not giving up hope that Penelope and I will be back together, I love her and I will never, ever give up on her".

Savannah said, "I understand that Derek but pushing them is the worse thing you can do right now", he said, "how's so"?, she said, "depending on the drugs given stress can only push them deeper into the fog of the drug". He said, "I can't and won't lose her again, she is my life and that won't ever change", she took a deep breath and said, "just tread softly becuase in her confused state you might do more harm than good".

Zachary looked up and saw his dad talking to a woman, she looked famaliar, very famaliar so he said, "I'll be back Henry" as he made his way over toward his newly found dad. When Savannah saw the little boy walking over she said, "you have a nice day", she handed him a card and said, "if you ever just want to get together and talk, call me".

She moved across the field and said, "hopefully that will make you back off agent Morgan because I would hate to have to hurt your sweet Penelope", Zach tugged on Dereks jacket and he said, "yeah buddy, is something wrong"?, he said, "who was that"?, he said, "the lady I was talking to was a doctor", he looked up scared and said, "are you sick"?, he said, "no no buddy I'm fine, she is the doctor that is taking care of your mommy".

Derek said, "are you alright"?, he nodded his head and said, "yeah, can I go pway now"?, he said, "sure little man, go and have some fun", Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his son rejoin his cousins. He sat down on a bench and sighed, he longed to be with his baby girl and he would never give up fighting for her or the lives they once had.


	16. Chapter 16

Mentions of sex

Web Of Lies-Ch 16

Savannah walked into her house and was met by the ringing of her phone, she walked over and said, "Dr. Barnes", the voice on the other end said, "well hello there Dr. Barnes". She said, "master"?, he said, "how are my girls doing"?, she said, "they are doing good sir, how did you get hold of a phone"?, he said, "as you know I have friends all over, even in here".

She said, "the babies are doing good and the meds were given to all of the girls", he said, "good very good, I've worked to hard getting my life the way it is to let some FBI agents ruin it now". Savannah said, "I understand master", he said, "what are you wearing"?, she said, "I'm wearing your favorite color", he said, "I have arranged it so that we can sneak number 4 and 5 in here so that I can see them".

She said, "when are they coming to see you master"?, he said, "number 4 should be here any time", he said, "how are things going with agent Morgan"?, she said, "that one is going to be hard but don't worry master, he will be in my bed very soon". The man laughed and said, "and he will be a lucky man", she said, "thank you master".

He looked up and saw JJ walking through the door and said, "I will contact you later", she said, "later master" and after the call ended she sighed wondering how she could "accidently meet up with Derek again. JJ approached the man and bowed her head and said, "master", he said, "how are you doing number 4"?, she said, "we miss you master".

He said, "I miss you all to", she was urged to sit down beside him, he said, "we don't have time for me to get to be one with you but I need you number 4 and I need to feel your love for me". She said, "I'll do whatever you want master, whatever you want", he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out and said, "pleasure me".

Penelope noticed that JJ snuck off and wondered if it had anything to do with the master, she glanced over and saw Zach swinging with Derek pushing him and since the baby was sleeping she walked over. Derek looked up and said, "look Zach", the little boy smiled and said, "hiiiiiiiii momma", she said, "hello Zachary, are you having fun"?, he said, "I'm pwaying wif Henwy and Jack".

She looked at Derek and Jack is my boss Aarons son and he is just about a year older than Zach", she smiled and said, "thank you for taking such good care of my son". He said, "Zach is my son to Penelope and I love him", she said, "it's obvious that he cares a lot about you to agent Morgan", he said, "please, call me Derek".

She took a deep breath and said, "thank you Derek", he touched her cheek and said, "I would do anything for you and our son", she stepped back and said, "I would like to talk to you about our son". He said, "sure, talk", she said, "when I get out of here tomorrow, number 4 and our kids are moving into a house of our own and I would like to be able to see Zach".

He said, "I won't keep him away from you, you are his mother and he loves you", she said, "I appreciate that", he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card with his numbers on it and said, "just call me and we can set up an arrangement so that you can see Zach". She smiled at him and said, "thank you age I mean Derek" before she turned and headed across the yard.

The master smiled as JJ raised up and wiped her mouth, he said, "those lips, those perfect lips have brought me so much pleasure and as usual you didn't disappoint me number 4". She said, "thank you master, you know that it pleases me to please you", he leaned in and cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you master" he then claimed her lips with his.

He pulled her into his lap as his hand slid up under her dress, she moaned as he inserted first 1 and then 2 fingers inside her, it didn't take long before she collapsed limp against him. He smiled and said, "go number 4 before somebody sees you and remember you can't tell anybody that you were here", she stood up and bowed and said, "yes master" before turning around and following the guard back out the way she came in.

Penelope looked over her shoulder as she was being led up a dark hall, a door opened and she saw her master laying on the bed, she walked over and said, "master how I've missed you". He said, "ready yourself for me number 5 and then join me on the bed", she quickly stipped down and joined him on the bed, he kissed her lips gently and then pulled away and said, "do you want me"?, she said, "yes, yes, more than anything" he said, "good" as he thrust himself inside her.


	17. Chapter 17

Web Of Lies-Ch 17

Penelope stood up and put her clothes on and said, "how much longer master"?, he said, "hopefully not long number 5 and then we can all be a family again", she smiled as he touched her cheek. He said, "remember you can't tell anybody that you were here", she pressed a soft and tender kiss to his lips and said, "I love you master", he said, "I love you to number 5" and then watched as she was led from the room.

He leaned back against the wall and said, "I can't keep taking chances like that but I had to make sure that my girls were still that, my girls and after what happened here between us I am positive that the meds weren't out of their systems long enough to take them away from me". The guard knocked on the door and said, "they are going to be transferrring you to jail in a few minutes, we need to get you back to your cell master", the man smiled as he stood up and put his clothes on and followed the guard back up the hall, neither of them knew that Dave had ordered cameras in that area to be activated again.

Dave was talking to Hotch when his cell started ringing, he took it off his belt and said, "Rossi", he said, "really, how long ago"?, he looked at Hotch and said,  
"we'll be right there". Hotch said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "he has been in contact with two of the girls", he said, "which two"?, he sighed and said, "JJ and Penelope".

Derek laughed when he saw Zach, Jack and Henry playing, it was like they had known Zach all of their life, he was happy to see his son getting along so well with the other boys. He looked up and saw Emily walking over to him and said, "where's Hotch and Dave"?, she shrugged and said, "Rossi got a call and then the two of them took off", Dereks attention was then pulled back to his son when the little boy laughed out loud at something Jack had said.

JJ smiled as Thomas ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her legs, she picked up the little boy and said, "and how is mommys little man, are you having fun"?, the little boy squealed as JJ peppered his little face with kisses. Reid couldn't help but feel hurt and left out as he watched JJ with her other children he only wished that Henry would get the same attention from her and then maybe she would get some memorys back of their lives together.

Hotch and Dave walked into the round table room and were soon joined by Kevin, Dave said, "we need to see the footage Kevin", he nodded his head as he sent the video to their huge screen. The men watched as JJ was led up the hall and disappered into the room, the footage then switched inside and they heard every word that their "master" said to her and they watched in disgust as he let JJ service him.

Kevin said, "are you sure that you want to see what happened next"?, Hotch said, "no but we need to see how much of a hold he has on them", Kevin next started the footage of where Penelope was led up the hall and she to disappeared into the room. They watched as after just a few words she dropped her dress and laid on the bed with him and the looked away as he thrust himself inside her.

Hotch said, "fast forward it", Kevin stopped it when she got dressed and was starting out of the room, Kevin said, "here is where it gets interesting", Dave said,  
"what do you mean"?, Kevin said, "you are going to get a good glimpse of one of the men helping him". Hotch and Dave then watched as the guard stepped into his room and started talking.

Dave looked at Hotch and said, "I never would have suspected agent Smyth", Hotch said, "well he did get transferred to our department a few months after JJ and Penelope were taken". Dave said, "so he has been here keeping "the master" up to date on everything that we were doing"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "and the question now is how many other people are helping this sick bastard"?, Kevin said, "earlier he had another visitor", Hotch said, "another visitor, who"?, he played the footage and they watched as Savannah walked into the room.

Dave said, "isn't that", Hotch said, "the doctor that was here checking on the girls", they listened to the conversation where she told him that the girls were given their meds and then the part that got their attention again was when the master told her that it was time for her to move on to the next step with agent Morgan.

Hotch said, "we need to get Morgan and Reid in here"m Dave said, "are you sure"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "it's not that I want them to see this but they need to know what's going on". Dave nodded his head in agreement as he sent a text to Derek and Reid, a few minutes later he got a text back that simply said, "WE'RE ON THE WAY".


	18. Chapter 18

Web Of Lies-Ch 18

Emily said that she would stay and watch the boys so that Derek and Reid could go see what Hotch and Dave needed, she smiled as she watched Jack talking to his new cousin, her son had a huge heart just like his father. As she sat there she couldn't help but wonder what Hotch needed to see Derek and Reid about back at the BAU.

Derek and Reid walked into the room and Derek said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "he was in contact with JJ and Penelope", Derek said, "what, how"?, Dave said, "I ordered the video cameras to be turned on again in a seldom used area and what they caught is sickening". Reid stepped forward and said, "what did the cameras catch"?, Hotch said, "maybe I should just tell you"?, Derek said, "please don't keep us in the dark, show us what you have".

Hotch looked at Kevin and said, "play it Kevin", Kevin then started the footage and they watched everything from the part where JJ pleasured her master and then where the master had sex with Penelope. Derek walked over to the wall and punched it several times and Hotch said, "I'm so sorry Morgan, I didn't want you to have to see this but we felt that you two needed to know".

Derek said, "how is his hold still so strong on them, they have been without their meds for over 24 hours and his hold should be weakening", Dave said, "that's just it they aren't going without their meds". Reid said, "what do you mean"?, Hotch said, "first one of the men that is working for him is agent Smyth", Derek said, "that sneaky bastard".

Reid said, "so he's been keeping him updated on everything we were doing"?, Dave said, "it appears so", Derek said, "of all people I never would have suspected him". Reid said, "you were saying that they were still getting the meds, how"?, Hotch said, "show them Kevin", he played the footage where Savannah paid a visit and when they heard her refer to him as her master they knew that she was one of them to.

Derek took a deep breath and said, "so when she saw the pregnant girls today she slipped them their meds"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes", Derek said,  
"we've got to do something to get them away from here and keep them away until the fog lifts". Hotch said, "are you suggesting that we kidnap them"?, Derek said,  
"if that's what we have to do then yes".

Reid said, "they are suppose to be released tomorrow", Derek said, "Penelope told me that her, JJ an the kids were moving into a place together and wanted to know if we could make arrangements so that she could see Zach again". Reid said, "and JJ is very attached to Henry but I think she is afraid to really push things right now because he doesn't remember her either".

Hotch said, "Dave and I will make plans for you to be able to take Penlope, JJ and the kids away for a while and we will join you when we can", they nodded their heads in agreement. Derek took a deep breath and said, "I want to see Smyth, he's going to answer to me for what he did", Dave said, "son I", Derek said, "save it Dave, he owes me an answer and I'm not giving up till he gives me one".

Hotch picked up the phone and said, "I need to see agent Smyth please", he then looked at Derek and said, "please stay calm", he said, "the way I'm feeling right now he'll be lucky if I don't beat him to death". Reid said, "Morgans right, we deserve answers and he is going to give them to us one way or another", Hotch sighed in defeat as they stood there waiting on the agent to arrive.

Agent Smyth walked into the room and said, "you wanted to see me agent Hotchner", he said, "come in and close the door please", he stepped forward and then he closed the door and stood waiting for the conversation to begin. Derek said, "tell me Smyth", he said, "tell you what"?, Derek grabbed him by the collar and said, "tell me how you could work with a bastard that kidnaps, drugs, rapes and impregnantes women".

The agent stood there and said, "I don't know what you are talking about", Derek said, "show him what we are talking about Kevin", he pulled up the footage and the agent watched and listened to what had transpired earlier. He blew out a deep breath and said, "you and Dr. Reid needed to be taken down a few pegs so I did,  
I helped my master get your whores".

Derek said, "what did you call them"?, he leaned forward and said, "you heard me I called the whores and the truth is that I've had your wife", he then looked at Reid and said, "I've had both of your wives and they were amazinggggg, my master had them begging for me to" and that was all that Derek could take he punched the man across the face causing him to fall back and then he punched him in the stomach causing him to double over.

Hotch and Dave stood there watching as the men traded a few punches with Derek getting the better of the younger agent easily, he kneed the man in the stomach several times and said, "you son of a bitch, you are going to pay, you will go to jail for the rest of your life". The agent smirked and said, "that won't change the fact that I was inside your wife and she was moaning my name now will it" and with one final punch on the face the man fell unconscious to the floor.

When the agent came to a few minutes later Derek smiled and said, "you are under arrest for aiding in kidnapping a federal agent, conspiracy, rape of federal officers and assault and anything else we can think of". The younger officer stood silent as Derek finished reading is rights to him, he then spit in Dereks face and said, "YOUR WIVES WERE WILDCATS" as he was pulled from the room.

Reid looked at Derek and said, "one down and one to go", Derek smiled and nodded his head in agreement as he pulled a card out of his wallet and dialed Savannahs number. After a few rings a very happy Savannah said, "Dr. Davis", Derek said, "Savannah this is Derek, Derek Morgan and I was wondering if you and I could get together tonight"?, she smiled and said, "sure, just name the place and the time".

Derek said, "I'll send you my address and how about 8:00"?, she said, "I'll see you there" and after the call ended Derek said, "tonight I'll get her to admit everything". Reid said, "how are you going to do that"?, he said, "I'm going to use her own medication against her" and as Derek filled them in on the plan they were all smiles.


	19. Chapter 19

Web Of Lies-Ch 19

Derek had arranged for his mom to keep Zach at her house for a few hours so that he could put his plan into motion, as he looked around the room everything was set up for a seduction. He took a deep breath as their was a knock at the door and said, "anything to get baby girl back", he then walked to the door and pulled it open to see the smiling face of Savannah standing on the other side.

He stepped aside and said, "please come in", she walked in and said, "where is your son"?, he took her jacket and said, "ohhhh he's spending the night with my mom so that you and I can have some time alone". She smiled and said, "I assumed that when you called that you wanted to talk about Penelope"?, he gently wrapped his arms around her and said, "no, I want to get to know you better".

She said, "what do you want to know"?, he said, "how about I get us a drink and then I want you to tell me everything about you"?, she said, "a drink sounds nice,  
thank you". He walked into the kitchen and poured wine into 2 glasses and in hers he poured a double dose of the meds that his wife had been taking, he wanted to make sure that he found out everything he could.

Penelope sighed happily as she laid in bed, Callie was sleeping and now she could think about her meeting with the master, she could still feel his hands on her body as she wrapped her legs around him as he slid in and out of her. She loved him and no matter what he would always be the man that had her heart, body and soul.

A couple of hours later Derek was kissing on the side of Savannahs neck and she was turning her head to the side moaning as she felt his lips on her neck, he said, "you were telling me about your work". She said, "ohhhhh was I"?, he said, "yes you were", she said, "I I I have been taking care of women for", he kissed her lips and said, "for who Savannah"?, she said, "for my ma master".

Derek said, "what can you tell me about your master" as he poured her another drink and handed it to her, she said, "I feel a little woosey", he said, "come on we're getting to know each other" as he slid his hand up her thigh. She said, "my master is the man that owns my heart, he is my ev ev everything" as she felt Dereks hand sliding up under the end of her dress.

She downed the glass of wine and said, "I've been taking care of his women", Derek said, "his women, how many does he have"?, she said, "6, he has 6", Derek said,  
"what place do you have with the master"?, she said, "we have ch children together" as he slid his finger up toward her panties and bit down on her earlobe, she said, "take me master".

Derek said, "what can be done to counteract the drugs your master gave the girls"?, she said, "no nothing", he kissed her lips and then his lips trailed down her neck and said, "there has to be something"?, she said, "as long as they get their meds everyday they will stay under his contro;". Derek caressed the side of her breast and said, "soooo if they went several days without their meds what would happen", she felt Dereks lips once again on her neck and she said, "the longer they go without the meds the weaker the effects are".

Derek said, "so if they went without their meds for a while then their memories would come back and he would lose his hold on them"?, she didn't say anything and he slipped his hand up under her dress and ripped her panties off and said, "answer me, if they go without their meds for a while will their memories come back and will he lose his control over them"?, she said, "yes, yes, yesssss master".

He said, "you are going to pay for your part in keeping my wife away from me", she said, "wh what"?, he pulled out his cuffs and said, "it's over Savannah"?, she stood up and said, "what are you talking about master"?, he said, "Savannah Davis you are under arrest for aiding in the kidnapping of 2 federal agents,  
aiding in the rape of 2 federal agents, child endangerment and anything else I can think of".

She said, "take me master, make love to me", he leaned down and whispered, "in prison you will be somebodys bitch and trust me they will come for you after they find out what you've done". He walked past her and opened the door and said, "take her away officers", Reid walked into the room and said, "how did the meds hit her so fast"?, Derek said, "she's been getting them everyday so the effects were already there, I just added fuel to the fire so to speak".

Reid smiled and said, "Hotch just called, we're a go with the plan", Derek smiled as they made their way out the front door


	20. Chapter 20

Web Of Lies-Ch 20

Early the next morning Penelope and JJ were carrying their things down and putting them into the car when a dark van pulled up and two men wearing masks jumped out and grabbed them and pulled them into the van. The girls screamed as the van roared away, JJ said, "who are you and what do you want"?, neither man said anything.

Derek put the cuffs on the girls and cuffed them to a bar in the van, Reid was driving and once they were a few miles away they pulled off their masks and JJ pulled against her cuffs and said, "LET US GO"?, Reid said, "not on your life", Penelope said, "why are you doing this"?, Derek touched her face and said, "I love you Penelope and soon you are going to remember that".

She pulled away and said, "don't touch me, my body belongs to my master", he cupped her face in his hands and crashed his lips to hers, she fought to get away but found herself giving in to the kiss. When they pulled apart Derek said, "you are my wife and you will remember that and then you, me, Zach and Callie will be a family".

She shook her head and said, "I don't want you, I never will", he said, "once the drug gets out of your system both you and JJ will remember and then things will go back to normal". JJ said, "don't do this, please let us go, we have children to take care of", Reid said, "don't worry you will be seeing the kids soon, very very soon".

Derek looked at the girls and said, "you have been drugged that's why you don't remember us", JJ said, "why would our master drug us, he loves us", Reid said,  
"he wanted to control you so he put drugs in everything you ate, everything you drank". She said, "LIARRRRRRRRRRRR, HE WOULD NEVER DO THAT", Reid shook his head and said, "just relax Jayje, just relax".

She said, "don't call me Jayje, I'm number 4 and she is number 5 not this Penelope you keep calling her", Derek said, "that's where you're wrong", he pulled out his cell and pulled up pictures and said, "she is my wife, see here are pictures on our wedding day". Penelope said, "those can't be real", Derek said, "I've been in love with you since the first day I met you".

She tugged against her cuffs and said, "so you're doing this to me bacause you love me"?, he said, "yes", she said, "I will never love you, never", Derek said,  
"you will baby girl, you will". JJ looked at Reid and said, "why are you doing this"?, he said, "you're my wife and Henrys mom and we both love and miss you and want you back".

JJ said, "I will never be yours, I belong completely to our master", Reid said, "yes I saw your last visit with your master", she said, "what do you mean that you saw it"?, he said, "we have video cameras all over the place so your visit with the master was filmed". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "and so was your little sex session".

Penelope said, "I love him, he is the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with", Derek said, "NO IT ISN'T, THAT MAN IS ME", Penelope smiled and said,  
"I long for his touch, I hunger to be with him". Derek said, "once that drug gets out of your system you will see who really loves you two and it sure isn't your master".

JJ and Penelope sat back against the wall and didn't say anything else the rest of the ride, Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "please believe me when I say that I love you". She rolled her eyes and looked down at the floor, he shook his head and sat back against the side of the van, the rest of the ride took about 2 hours and the girls remained quiet.

When they pulled up in front of the cabin Derek said, "we're here", Reid climbed out and walked around to the side and opened the door and climbed inside to join Derek. JJ said, "what happens now"?, Reid said, "well first we get you inside and get you comfortable and then it begins", Penelope said, "and then what begins"?, Derek said, "getting your memories back".

Reid uncuffed one of JJ's cuffs and then cuffed it to his wrist, she said, "don't you trust me"?, he said, "I turst the JJ I knew and loved but not you, not yet". They then walked out of the van and headed inside the huge cabin, once they stepped inside JJ said, "this place is huge", Reid said, "it will big enough for us, the kids and the rest of the team".

She said, "how long before we get to see our kids"?, Reid said, "at least a few days", she said, "A FEW DAYS, NUMBER 5 HAS A 6 MONTH OLD TO TAKE CARE OF", Derek walked into the room with Penelope cuffed to his arm and said, "Callie is being well cared for, she along with Thomas and Charlotte are being taken care of by my mom and sisters".

Penelope said, "the first chance we get we are out of here", he said, "we figured that already", she said, "what does that mean"?, he pulled her toward the door and said, "this is our room and the other is JJ and Reids". She pulled away and said, "I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you", he said, "same bed probably not but we will be sharing the same room and until the drugs start going out of your systems you won't be left alone, neither of you".

JJ said, "what happens now"?, Reid said, "are you hungry"?, she said, "yes", he looked at Penelope and said, "what about you"?, she said, "yes I'm starving",  
Derek said, "baby girl and I will go in and start some food while you and JJ start to get reacquainted". Reid said, "would you like to sit down"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes please".

Derek smiled as they walked into the kitchen and she said, "this is huge, who's place is this"?, he said, "it belongs to our friend David Rossi and my mom", she said, "please let me go Derek". He said, "no can do baby, no can do, I love you and deep down inside there you love me and once we get those drugs out of your system you will remember how happy we were together".

He said, "what would you like to eat"?, she said, "I'm craving chicken salad and that's odd because I" and Derek said, "you don't usually eat meat", she smiled as together they started working on some lunch. Reid pulled out his cell and said, "I want to show you something", she watched as he pulled up his pictures and started showing her some of their past in hopes that something would spark a memory.

As she flipped through the pictures something felt famaliar but just as soon as that started it ended, she sat there shaking her head and said, "I don't know you Spencer, I don't love you and I never will". He touched her face and said, "but you will beautiful, you will", she closed her eyes and relaxed into the touch of his hand and for the first time in a long time Reid has a glimmer of hope that things might get back to normal.


	21. Chapter 21

Web Of Lies-Ch 21

After dinner was ready and put on the table Derek and Reid uncuffed the girls so that they could enjoy their food, they all sat down at the table and as everybody started eating the atmosphere seemed stable. Penelope looked at Derek and said, "tell me a little about yourself", he said, "well my momma is Fran Morgan and she is married to Dave Rossi and he is the owner of this house".

Penelope smiled as Derek talked about his 2 sisters and the smile slightly fell as he told of the day she was taken away from him and how his heart and life stopped that day. JJ looked at Reid and said, "you seem like a nice person but what if your little plan doesn't work, what if after this is over we are still in love with our master"?, Derek said, "we will worry about that if it happens".

JJ said, "things must have been hard on Henry after what happened", he said, "he was only a year old when you were taken and for long time he would cry for you and it broke my heart to hear him crying for his mommy". JJ said, "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that but I just don't remember anything other than being with our master".

Derek said, "hopefully with time you will both remember", Penelope said, "I for one am happy with loving my master and him loving me", JJ said, "me to number 5, me to". Derek looked at Reid and said, "were you able to get everything Henry wanted for his birthday pretty boy"?, Reid smiled and said, "as a matter of fact I was because his last gift came lastnight".

JJ said, "how old will he be and when is his birthday"?, he said, "it's in 4 days and he'll be 6", she said, "he's certainly adorable, he reminds me so much of my Thomas". Penelope said, "this food is delicious, have you always been able to cook like this"?, he said, "living in a house filled with women I learned to do a lot of things that most men didn't".

The rest of the meal was spent with them pretty much in silence, after dinner was over Reid said, "I'll do the dishes, JJ said, "I'll help him", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "would you like to take a walk, there is a beautiful pond up above the house"?, she said, "a walk sounds nice", he said, "just as long as you know we are 10 miles out in the middle of no where and we don't have any neighbors just in case you were thinking about trying to sneak away".

Derek stood up and said, "after you sweetness", she walked by him and headed toward the door, Reid started clearing the table off while JJ started running water into the sink. She said, "Spencer I", he said, "I'm sorry that we had to do it this way Jayje but", she said, "please don't", he said, "I need to tell you something JJ and I need for you to listen".

She started washing dishes as he said, "I've been in love with you for years and the day you agreed to go with me to a football game you have owned my heart", she laughed and said, "football game"?, he said, "yes a gift one year for my birthday was tickets to a football game and it happened to be your favorite team and when I asked you to go you happily went with me and not long after that we started dating and then I dropped to one knee and proposed to you and you said yes".

She said, "I can't", he said, "please listen, the day we got married was one of the happiest days of my life", she looked at him and he said, "and another happy day was the day Henry was born and the day we found you and Penelope I was so happy to have you back in my life". She rinsed the dish off and put it in the drainer and said, "but I'm not".

He caressed her cheek and said, "but you are", JJ felt her heart racing as he touched her, something just felt right about being with him and seconds later she took control and just leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss, his hands slid down and rested on her lower back right above her butt.

When they pulled apart he rested his forehead against hers and said, "tell me you don't fell a connection between us JJ, tell me", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I can't say that because for some reason I do, I do feel connected to you". He said, "I'm going to kiss you now", she smiled and said, "please", his lips quickly closed the gap and the room was filled with their moans as the kiss deepened.

JJ pushed him away and said, "I can't do this, I love my master", he touched her face and said, "give me a chance to show you how much I love you", she said, "I can't". He took her hand and put it over his heart and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "it does that anytime I'm thinking about you, or hear your voice, or see you".

She said, "Spencer I", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and she took over by pulling him toward her and the counter, Reid put her up on the counter as his lips devoured hers. She tugged his shirt off over his head and tossed it on the floor she then reached down and undid the zipper on his pants and slid them and his boxers down over his waist.

Reid reached between their bodies and with one rip tore her panties off and dropped them on the floor, he pulled her to the edge of the counter and then they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her.


	22. Chapter 22

This chapter contains sexual situations

Web Of Lies-Ch 22

Reid moaned against her lips as he slid in and out of her, the sensation of finally being with her again was to great as they moved as one, was it to soon, should they have waited. He pulled away and said, "JJ I", she said, "no words Spencer, no words" and then captured his lips with hers as she thrusted her tongue inside his mouth.

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "so what do you think"?, she said, "it's very beautiful here", he said, "yes it is and in the winter time with snow all around it is amazing". Penelope said,, "I imagine it is", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "so is there a lucky lady in your life"?, he said, "no, nobody, all I want is you".

She said, "Derek I love my master, he is my life", she put his hand on her stomach and said, "our child grows inside me, he is inside me and he always will be",  
Derek touched her face and she closed her eyes. He said, "you are so beautiful baby girl, so so beautiful and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you and the babies how much I love you".

Somehow Reid and JJ made it to their room and collapsed on the bed as JJ rode him hard and fast, being with Reid was so different than being with her master, Reid seemed so loving and so in love with her. She felt her climax quickly approaching and when Reid felt her tightening up around him he rolled them over so that he was on top and pounded into her over and over until she came screaming, "YESSSSS SPENCER YESSSSSS".

Penelope said, "what if I can't give you what you want, what if my heart will always belong to my master"?, he said, "once the drugs are out of your system then your true feelings can come out and I know right here" he put their hands over his heart and said, "right here I know you will come back to me because you love me as much as I love you".

He kissed her lips gently before rolling beside her on the bed, they both laid there gasping for air, she looked at him and said, "that was a mistake, that never should have happened, I love my master". Reid brought her hand to his lips and said, "right now you are torn for your feelings for him and your feelings for me JJ but our connection is so strong that nothing can break it not even being drugged and kept away from me for 5 years".

She started to get up and he said, "please don't run from this, we just made love", she looked at him and said, "no we had sex Spencer", he said ,"I felt how much you cared when you were on top of me JJ". She said, "please stop calling me that", he said, "I can't, Jeniffer Maria Jareau Reid is your name but you will always be my JJ" he then wiped away a tear that was streaming down her cheek.

JJ said, "us being together like this is wrong Spencer, my body is suppose to be for my master and my master only", Reid hovered over her and said, "your body is a temple and I will spend the rest of my life worshipping you". She said, "I can't be here", he kissed her lips and said, "if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't feel something for me I'll leave you alone".

She touched his face and said, "I I", he said, "you what JJ"?, she said, "I can't tell you that, I don't know why but I feel connected to you, so so connected and it scares me because my heart, soul and body belong to him". He slid his hand down her naked body and said, "show me how you feel JJ, show me right now how you feel about me".

She quickly straddled his waist and moaned as she slowly sank down on him, she knew that what she was doing was wrong but her heart was telling her it was right and right now she was going to follow her heart. Reid raised up and started kissing the valley between her breasts, she put her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down onto the bed.

he loved watching her bounce on top of him, he had missed making love to her, since she had been taken he had never attempted to move on because he had believed that he would find her again. JJ gasped in surprise when he flipped them over and was now hovering over her, he said, "I love you JJ", she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him down into a kiss.

Penelope stepped back and said, "maybe we should get back, it's getting late", he said, "are you afraid of me"?, she said, "no, should I be"?, he said, "no because I would never hurt you baby girl, I love you". She said, "please don't say that, please don't say you love me", he said, "why not that's the truth, I love you with all my heart and nothing is going to change that" as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers

JJ and Reid each other thrust for thrust until they collapsed on the bed together gasping for air, she looked at him and said, "wa wa was it always li like th thi this"?, he said, "everytime Jayje, everytime". She had now cheated on her master twice and even though part of her regretted it there was a huge part of her that didn't now or would it ever regret sleeping with Spencer".


	23. Chapter 23

Web Of Lies-Ch 23

Penelope pulled back and said, "I I I", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "you what"?, she said, "I need to get back to the cabin", he gently grabbed her by the arm and said, "what are you running from"?, she said, "you don't understand Derek, I love my master, I would be with him right now if I could". Derek said, "I know that you think you love him but trust me you don't, you really love me".

She said, "can we please head back to the cabin"?, he said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm positive that's what I want Derek". He said, "if you can look me in the eyes and tell me that you feel nothing for me then we can go back to the cabin", she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the words out.

He touched her face and said, "you feel the connection to don't you baby girl"?, she said, "I don't know what I feel anymore", he said, "you have been without your drugs all day so it is leaving your system". She shook her head and said, "I still love hiim Derek, I still feel him in complete control of my heart and our child that is growing inside me everyday is proof of our bond".

He put his hand on her stomach and said, "the only thing this baby is a sign of is that he raped you yet again", she pulled away and said, "he didn't rape me, I was the one that begged for his touch Derek". He said, "baby", she said, "no I need you to listen", he stood there and listened as she said, "I miscarried less than a year after Zach was born and that broke my heart".

Derek said, "I understand that goddess", she said, "and then I got pregnant again really fast and once again my heart was broken when I miscarried again and then he was afraid to touch me". Derek said, "you don't have to tell me this", she said, "I know I don't have to but you need to hear the strength of our conncetion Derek so you will believe it".

She said, "I wanted to feel a child growing inside me again so I went to him and begged him Derek, I begged him to make love to me and get me pregnant", he stood there watching as she paced back and forth in front of him. She said, "I was so happy when I found out I was pregnant again and we took every precaution and thank goodness 9 months later our little miracle, our Callie was born".

She said, "he wanted to try for another baby and so did I so we tried again when I got the all clear from the doctor and I just found out a couple of days ago that I'm pregnant, almost 14 weeks along and I love it, I love being pregnant". Derek said, "we had been trying to have a baby before you were taken and obviouly we succeeded because we have Zach".

She said, "Zach and Callie are my world", he said, "I know that baby girl but", she said, "no buts, I love him", he said, "can you look at me and tell me that you don't feel a connection to me"?, she said, "you know I can't". he said, "that's your heart telling you that we belong together". She said, "the only thing I know is that I'm tired of hurting Derek, I'm tired of fighting with you".

He laughed and said, "baby we aren't fighting, I'm just trying to tell you that you've been drugged everyday for the past 5 years and it will take some time for those drugs to leave your system but they will leave". She said, "Derek", he said, "no Penelope, those drugs will leave your system and then you will see how much we love each other and how much we truly belong together.

Derek reached over and intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "you have done a great job with Zach, he is an amazing kid", she smiled and said, "he is a very good boy and I love him very much". He said, "and he loves you to baby girl", she said, "I need to go", he said, "why baby girl, why do you need to leave"?, she said, "because if I don't I might do something that I'll regret".

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "something like what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "something like this" and then she pressed her lips ever so gently against his as she cupped his face in her hands. Reid looked at JJ and said, "you are so beautiful", she said, "you are so sweet, why are you being so good and sweet to me"?, he kissed her lips and said, "because I love you".

She said, "I need to take a shower", he watched as she got up and headed toward the bathroom door, she bit down on her bottom lip and turned around and said, "would you like to join me"?, he jumped up and said, "yesssssss mammmmmm" as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the bathroom. She said, "Spencer I don't" he stopped her doubts by crashing his lips against hers as she pulled him under the hot water with her.


	24. Chapter 24

Web Of Lies-Ch 24

When Penelope pulled back she said, "I don't understand what's happening to me", he smiled down at her and said, "the drugs are leaving your system baby, it might take a while but the effects are lessening all the time". She said, "why do I feel this"?, he said, "feel what, what are you feeling"?, she said, "I love my master but I feel so drawn and so attracted to you at the same time".

He said, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this Penelope but the sooner all of the drugs are out of your system the faster we start our lives together", she said, "I must stay with my master, he loves me". Derek slid his hand down to her waist and said, "I love you to baby girl", she closed her eyes as she enjoyed the warmth of his touch.

Spencer dried JJ off and kissed her shoulder before she put another dress on, she turned to Spencer and said, "I can't believe that we just did that", he laughed and said, "3 times so far". She said, "I don't know why this is happening to me"?, Reid snuggled close to her and said, "once the drugs wear off everything will be so much clearer Jayje, I promise".

She sighed and said, "you know I'm getting use to that"?, he said, "use to what"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "you calling me Jayje", he winked at her and said, "how about we go watch a movie while we are waiting on Derek and Penelope". JJ nodded her head as they headed through the cabin toward the living room to watch a movie.

Penelope said, "I really think we need to head back", he said, "how about we head back to the cabin and have a movie night, I can fix some popcorn and I brought your favorite snack". Her eyes got big and she said, "you brought me cherry twizzlers"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "of course I did, I always take care of my baby girl".

As they started up the path toward the cabin she started by just brushing against his hand and then it went to holding his pinkie and then a few steps later she was holding his hand. Derek sighed happily and thought to himself, "my baby girls coming back", everything was so beautiful, it was almost perfect, the only thing that they needed now was for the girls to get their memory back.

When they walked into the cabin Derek smiled when he saw JJ and Reid cuddled up on the couch, he said, "everything ok in here guys"?, JJ said, "of course, why do you ask"?, he said, "well you are both wearing different clothes". Reid said, "we got all wet washing the dishes", he looked at Reid and he could tell by the smile on his face that it was more than that but he didn't press it.

JJ said, "we're watching movies, would you like to watch"?, Penelope said, "it's been a long time since we've watched a movie hasn't it"?, JJ said, "I think it was on Thomas birthday last year", she nodded her head and said, "ahhhhh yes". Reid leaned in and said, "how are things with you two"?, he winked and said, "so far so good, the connections there now to get the meds out of their systems".

Derek said, "I'm going to go make some popcorn", Reid stopped the movie and smiled when Penelope said, "I'll help you, if that's alright"?, he said, "of course it's alright". When Reid was sure he was alone with JJ in the room he pressed his lips against hers and said, "you were amazing Jayje", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "you were so loving, so gentle and patient with me".

He kissed the end of her nose and said, "I love you and I need for you to know that I'm here now and forever", she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed happily as they waited on Derek and Penelope. He said, "can you reach me 2 bowls out of that cabinet right there"?, she said, "sure thing", she stood up on her toes and grabbed the bowls and handed them to him.

He said, "thank you", she said, "you are very welcome", she felt her heart racing as she said, "thank you", he brushed her hair back and said, "for what"?, she said,  
"for not pushing me, for being patient and understanding how I feel". He smiled as he grabbed the bowls and said, "anything for you gorgeous", he said, "can you grab some drinks out of the fridge for me"?, she opened the door and grabbed some soda as they headed back to join JJ and Spencer to watch the movies.


	25. Chapter 25

Web Of Lies-Ch 25

Savannah looked around as they led her up the hall toward her cell, one of the guards recognized her and headed straight to their master, he stood in front of the door and said "sorry to bother you sir but I need to tell you something". He raised up on the bed and said, "well don't keep me in suspense, what is it"?, he took a breath and leaned forward and said, "Savannah was just arrested".

He jumped up and said, "how did that happen"?, he said, "I don't know, I was walking up the hall and saw them leading her to her cell", he said, "you must try to find out what they know". He bowed his head and said, "yes master" before he turned and headed away from the cell, the man then walked over and sat back down on his bed and said, "I need to make sure that the girls are getting their meds because if they don't get them my grip on them will lessen and I can't have that".

Savannah looked up when she saw a famaliar face, she stood up and walked over to the bars and said, "you have to tell the master that I'm here and can't watch after the girls". He said, "he already knows and he wants to know what happened to you"?, she said, "he tricked me that sneaky bastard, he drugged me and I told him just enough to get myself arrested".

He said, "I'll run by the girls place after I get off work and check on them, you know let them see a famaliar face"? she smiled and said, "that sounds like a good idea and the master would love to find out how they are doing". She stood there and watched as the guard headed back up the hall, she sighed as she walked back over and sat down on her bed, she ran her hands over her face and said, "how am I going to get out of this"?,

Penelope could feel someone staring at her and she looked beside her and Derek was smiling at her, she said, "shouldn't we be watching the movie"?, he winked at her and said, "I would rather look at you". She smiled as she scooted closer to him on the couch, he said, "baby I need to ask you something but I don't know how to say it".

She said, "just ask me"?, he said, "agent Smyth was one of the agents that was helping us try to find you and JJ but we found out yesterday that he was the man that led you both to see the master". She listened as he said, "Smyth said that he had been with both you and JJ sexually, is that true"?, she looked down at the floor and nodded her head and said, "yes".

He put his hand on hers and said, "did he force you to do it"?, she said, "we will do anything to keep our master happy so when he asked us to service his friend we did it". He swallowed hard and said, "how many times did you service him"?, she said, "to many times to count", he said, "he paid for hurting you and JJ I made sure of that".

JJ and Reid had turned in early and were laying wrapped in each others arms, she said, "this seems so strange", he said, "what does"?, she said, "being here with you when I should be with my master". He kissed her lips and said, "soon you won't be thinking about your master, soon all you will be thinking about is us and our family".

she laid her head down on his chest and said, "I can't wait to see my babies again, I've missed them", he said, "don't worry they will be here very soon, I would never keep them away from you". She smiled and said, "I can't wait to get to know Henry", he said, "he's really missed you to", she yawned and he said, "maybe we should get some sleep"?, she said, "sounds good to me" and after they closed their eyes it didn't take long before they had drifted off into a satisfied sleep.

Penelope got up and walked out onto the porch with Derek right behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby I don't blame you for anything that you did while he had you, none of that was your fault". She turned to face him and when he saw tears streaming down her face his heart broke, he wiped them away with his thumb and said, "I love you and no matter what, I will always love you".

He cupped her face and said, "when you were taken away from me it was like my heart was gone", she touched his chest and he said, "you were the best thing that had ever happened to me and without you everything was in slow motion". He said, "I love you Penelope, I love you more than anything else in this world and I will fight for you forever".

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "you must be exhausted, how about we head to bed"?, she said, "sleep sounds good to me". He said, "don't worry I'll sleep on the couch", she said, "no you don't have to do that, we can share the bed", he said, "are you sure"?, she laughed and took him by the hand and said, "I'm sure, I'm sure" as they headed into their room.

She grabbed her night clothes and quickly changed and when she came out Derek was on top of the covers in nothing but a pair of jogging pants, her heart raced as she saw him. She said to herself, "he's gorgeous, a real chocolate adonis", she swallowed hard as she pealed the covers back and climbed in beside him, she turned to face him and said, "good night Derek".

He leaned over and kissed her on the end of the nose and said, "good night baby girl", she yawned and said, "sweet dreams", he said, "now that I have you back in my life all of my dreams will be sweet". It didn't take long before he heard soft snoring coming from her, he smiled and said, "no matter what I have to do I will keep you and the babies safe", before closing his eyes and soon joining his baby girl in sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Web Of Lies-Ch 26

Reid woke up the feeling of lips on his neck, he smiled because he knew those lips belonged to JJ, he opened his eyes and said, "good morning beautiful", she sighed happily and said, "good morning Spencer". He brushed back her hair and said, "how did you sleep"?, she said, "like a baby, it felt so good to fall asleep and wake up wrapped in your arms".

He said, "do you remeber anything this morning"?, she said, "I'm still feeling torn, I feel that I need to go be with him but my heart tells me to stay here with you". He kissed her lips and said, "I think you should listen to your heart", she laughed and said, "I think so to", he rolled her onto her back and said, "have I told you how beautiful you are"?, she touched his cheek and said, "is this really happening"?, he said, "it's really happening, you're here with me and that freak is in jail where he belongs".

Derek opened his eyes and looked down and smiled as he saw his baby girl with her leg flopped over his waist and her arm was drapped over his chest, he took a deep breath and said, "now this is the way to wake up". He kissed the top of her head and slipped out bed to go and fix some coffee, when he walked into the kitchen he cleared his throat and laughed as JJ and Reid jumped apart.

He said, "pretty boy I know that more went on here yesterday than you two getting water all over you", JJ blushed and said, "it it it", Reid said, "yes Morgan we made love, several times to be precise". Derek hugged Reid and said, "congratulations man, I'm happy for ya", JJ smiled and said, "I still feel torn, part of me wants to be with him but more of me wants to stay here with Spence".

Reid looked at her and said, "what did you just say"?, she said, "more of me wants to stay here with you Spence", he kissed her lips and said, "you called me Spence,  
you called me Spence". She said, "I'm sorry, did I offend you"?, he said, "nooooooooo that is what you always called me, that was like a nickname for me", she smiled and said, "maybe soon I will be able to remember you and Henry", he kissed the top of her head and said, "soon Jayje, soon" as they started making breakfast.

Reid said, "how are things between you and Penelope"?, he said, "pretty good I think, when I woke up this morning she had her leg across my waist and her arm was across my chest". JJ said, "she never sleeps like that, she feels safe and comfortable with you", he sighed happily and said, "I've loved her for so long, she is the other piece of my heart".

Penelope woke up and found herself alone, she pulled her legs up to her chest and started rocking back and forth, was it all a dream, why was she alone, where was everybody". Derek walked into the room and she launched herself off the bed and threw her arms around him and held him tight, he rubbed his hand up and down her back and said, "what's wrong, baby are you alright"?, she said, "everybody was gone, I thought it was all a dream".

He kissed her cheek and said, "it is a dream beautiful, one that I have been dreaming for over 5 years and now that I've got you back I'm never letting you go ever again". Penelope pulled away and kissed him on the lips, he pulled back and said, "baby maybe we better not do this", she said, "don't you love me, don't you want me anymore"?, he said, "of course I do, I always have and I always will but I don't want you to regret being with me".

She said, "I don't know what to do, I want to be with you, everything inside me tells me to be with you but part of me tells me to be faithful to my master because my body is suppose to be for him and him alone". Derek stepped back and said, "I don't want to do anything that you might later hate that you did", she smiled as she walked closer and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his lips.

When she pulled away he said, "what do you want baby girl"?, she licked her lips and said, "you Derek, I want you", he walked toward the bed pulling her with him and when the back of his legs hit the bed she pulled her gown off and tossed it on the floor at his feet. He said, "so beautiful baby girl, so beautiful", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "perfection, you are pur perfection Derek Morgan".

She laid down on the bed and held up her hand and he quickly took her hand as he crawled up with her, he hovered over her and said, "are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm sure". He quickly got between her creamy thighs and leaned down and claimed her lips in a soft and gentle kiss as he lined himself up at her entrance.

Seconds later they both moaned in pleasure as he slid inside her for the first time in over 5 years


	27. Chapter 27

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 27

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist and moaned in satisfaction as he started moving his hips, as he slid in and out of her she kept hearing, "your body is mine all mine number 5". Derek looked down at her and said, "are you alright"?, she didn't respond so he stilled inside her, he said, "baby girl are you alright because we can stop if you've changed your mind".

She could feel her masters hands on her and she felt her heart racing, Derek said, "Penelope, Penelope can you hear me"?, she looked up at him and nodded her head and said, "I hear you, I'm fine". He said, "maybe we shouldn't do this"?, she said, "no no I'm alright and I need you Derek, I want you to make love to me", he said, "but baby" and she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

The feeling of her taking control made Dereks heart race, he started to slowly slid in and out of her again, he wanted to take things slow and show her how much she meant to him. He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck where he started gently nipping and sucking, she moaned his name as she arched her back to meet him thrust for glorious thrust.

JJ looked at Reid and smiled, he said, "what's got you smiling"?, she said, "you do", he intertwined fingers with her and said, "I've missed you so much Jayje, so so much". she said, "everything seems so perfect, it's like I'm seeing things for the first time", he kissed the end of her nose and said, "that medication is making it's way out of your system and you are starting to feel more clear".

She said, "you are such an amazing man", he said, "you make me that way, you and Henry are my life", she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and gently kissed him and smiled against his lips as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Reid reached over and turned the stove off as all thoughts of the food were forgotten as they slowly sank to the floor.

Derek hissed in pleasure as he felt Penelopes nails raking up and down his back, ohhhh how he had missed that, he had missed her touch, he missed the feel of her skin against his. He kissed his back up to her lips where his mouth then practically devoured hers as they started making up for lost time, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling of making love with Derek.

She could still hear her master saying, "I love you number 5, your body is mine all mine", she rolled them over and smiled down at Derek as she started grinding her body against his. His hands went to her amazing breasts, she bit down on her lip and said, "ohhhh yes, ohhhh Derek as he raised up and took her nipple into his mouth.

Being with Derek was so different than being with the master, Derek was so gentle and loving where the master was more dominate and possessive when he made love to her. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching and so did Derek and he quickly flipped them over and looked down at her and crashed his lips to hers as he began to speed up his thrusts as he got closer and closer to release.

He kissed his way down to her ear where he whispered, "I love you baby girl, I love you" as he exploded inside her, she moaned his name over and over as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over her. Derek kissed her lips passionately one final time before collapsing beside her on the bed, he looked at her and said, "are you alright"?, she looked over at him and said, "more than fine, that was amazing".

He caressed her cheek and said, "are you sure that you're alright because I was afraid that I had lost you there for a few minutes", she rolled over and laid her head on his chest and said, "I could hear the master saying that my body belonged to him and only him". Derek said, "baby maybe this was to soon, maybe we should have waited"?, she said, "no no I didn't want to wait".

He said, "but if you are having second thoughts", she said, "I'm not, I'm not", he said, "I'm so sorry for what you and JJ have been through", she looked up at him and said, "I don't want to think about that or the master, right now all I want is to be here with you". He smiled and said, "I think that can be arranged baby girl" as he pulled her under him and crashed his lips against hers.


	28. Chapter 28

Web Of Lies-Ch 28

A couple of hours and several rounds of passionate lovemaking Derek and Penelope finally journey out of the bedroom to find a sleeping JJ and Reid conked out on the couch wrapped in each others arms. Derek smiled and said, "it looks like pretty boy and JJ have had as much fun as we have", she looked down at JJ and said, "she looks happy, really and truly happy".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "how about we fix some brunch and then wake up the lovebirds"?, she giggled and said, "brunch sounds good to me handsome". He smiled after hearing one of her nicknames for him, she said, "what's wrong, what did I say"?, he said, "you called me handsome", she said,  
"well you are, you are extremely handsome, it's like I have my own chocolate adonis".

He laughed and said, "and that's another nickname", she laughed as he pulled her through the cabin toward the kitchen, he said, "hmmmmmm what to fix, what to fix I don't know goddess, what would you like to have"?, she said, "how about some pancakes, sausage, eggs, toast, fruit, juice and coffee"?, he brushed his lips against hers and said, "you must have worked up quite an apetite this morning"?, she laughed and said, "ohhhh I did, I certainly did", he grinned as they once again started working on brunch.

The master was sitting in his cell reading when one of the guard walked into his cell, he looked up and said, "yes, what do you have for me"?, he said, "master I went to check on number 4 and 5 at their new residence lastnight". He said, "and how were they"?, he said, "sir they weren't there and their stuff wasn't moved in yet, the house was completely empty".

He stood up and said, "completely empty"?, he said, "yes sir", he said, "are you sure that they were suppose to get out yesterday"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"yes sir". He said, "if they aren't there, where are they and where are my children"?, he said, "1, 2, 3 and 6 are where they are suppose to be and so are those children but 4 and 5 and their children are no where to be found".

He said, "I have a feeling that Agent Morgans family is taking care of them, perhaps they have them hidden somewhere, we need to find out where they are, I will not lose my family, I WILL NOTTTTTTT". The guard said, "we can put a bug on their phones and if they are in contact with them we will know exactly where they are and how we can find them".

He smiled and said, "good, very good, make that happen", he bowed and said, "yes master", before the guard walked out of the cell he said, "I'm also going to need you to arrange for me and Savannah to get out of here". He said, "yes sir" the master then said, "something tells me that the girls haven't been getting their meds so they are going to need a massive booster to get them back to where they were before".

The guard said, "they were given the drugs everyday so will missing a few days hurt that much"?, he said, "it will take several weeks for them to get their memories completely back but the longer they go without their meds the weaker my hold on them and we can't let that happen". The guard nodded his head as he turned around and headed to get everything set up for the trace.

Fran smiled as she watched the children all playing in the back yard, Henry and Jack stayed over to so that Zach would have somebody his age to play with, they all had a huge slumber party where they made tents in the living room. They had all woke up early and after having breakfast they headed out into the back yard and had been there for a couple of hours laughing and playing.

Fran was holding Callie in her arms as she finished the last of her bottle, she had the baby up on her shoulder getting ready to burp her when she felt tugging on her pants. She looked down and saw Charlotte and Thomas standing there, she said, "is something wrong"?, Charlotte said, "tan we haf some juseeeeee pweaseeee nana Fwan"?, she said, "you sure can, let me burp Callie and then I'll get you some", both of the children smiled and said, "fank you" as they followed Fran into the kitchen.

Reid woke up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw the smiling faces of Derek and Penelope, he rubbed his eyes and said, "what's wrong"?, he said, "nothings wrong pretty boy, we wanted to let you know that brunch is ready if you two lovebirds would like to join us". He kissed the top of JJ's head and when she started moving around he said, "time to get up sleepy head brunch is ready".

She smiled and stretched and said, "good because I'm starvinggggggg", the two lovers got up off the couch and made their way to the kitchen, as they sat down JJ said, "wow this looks amazing". Penelope smiled and said, "I'm starving to num I mean JJ", she smiled and said, "how about we eat this delicious food before it gets cold Penelope."?, she said, "sounds good to me" as the four friends dug in.


	29. Chapter 29

Web Of Lies-Ch 29

Savannah was walking back inside the building from being in the yard when one of the guards approached her, he handed her a piece of paper and said, "be ready in half an hour" before walking away from her. She walked to her cell and sat down on her bed and read the note, she smiled knowing that in a few minutes her and her master would finally be free.

The master looked up when he saw someone walk into his cell, he smiled and said, "where you able to do what I asked"?, he bowed his head and said, "yes master and now when they contact numbers 4 and 5 we will know where they are". He said, "what about getting me and Savannah out of here"?, the guard smiled as he spent the next few minutes filling the master in on the plan.

After brunch Derek said, "what would everybody like to do"?, JJ yawned and said, "a nap sounds good to me", Penelope said, "I could use a little sleep myself",  
Derek said, "alright then a nap it is and then how about we either go for a walk or watch some tv for a while"?, everybody nodded their heads and Reid said, "they both sound good so how about we get this mess cleaned up and then after our nap we will decide what to do then"?, everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they started cleaning up the kitchen.

Savannah was walking up the hall heading to where she was suppose to meet the guard and the master, she looked over her shoulder to make sure that nobody was watching as she disappeared through a door. She was only waiting a couple of minutes when the guard came in followed by their master, she smiled and said, "hello master",  
he said, "hello Savannah are you ready to get out of here and start working on our new plan"?, she bowed her head and said, "yes sir".

JJ laid down on the bed and waited to feel Spencer slid in behind her, she sighed happily as he laid down on the bed and snuggled closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She said, "this just feels right, us being here together feels perfect", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "any time that I get to spend with you is perfect".

Derek laid down on the bed and said, "come on goddess, come lay with your hotstuff", she laughed and said, "I'm coming hotstuff" as she laid down on the bed and rolled onto her side so she could lay her head on his chest. As she felt his hand on her back she could hear, "your body is all mine number 5, never let anybody else touch this perfect body, nobody but me".

Derek could feel her tense up and he said, "just relax baby girl, everything is fine, nobody can hurt you here", she looked up at him and said, "I'm so sorry",  
he brushed her hair back and said, "what are you sorry for"?, she said, "for throwing you mixed signals but I can't help it, I can still hear his voice echoing in my head telling me that my body is his and that nobody can touch it but him".  
I Derek slid his hand down to the small of her back and said, "in time you won't hear his voice anymore and you won't feel his touch, soon all of those thoughts will be gone". She hugged him and said, "I hope so Derek, I truly truly do", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl", she smiled and kissed his chest before closing her eyes.

Savannah, the guard and their master were heading through the gate and when the jail was in their rear view mirror he said, "so where are we on finding number 4 and 5"?, the guard said, "so far nobody has contacted them but we will be waiting to pounce sir". He said, "we need to get set up in a new location, I need to have everything ready so that way when we do find them I can make sure that they don't get away from us again", Savannah and the guard nodded their heads in agreement as they headed farther and farther away from the jailhouse that only minutes ago was their prison.

Dave walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "how is everything going"?, she sighed and said, "Callie and Thomas are napping and Charlotte is coloring while Zach, Henry and Jack are playing with their toys". Dave said, "have you heard anything from Derek yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no but I'm hoping that no news is good news".

Dave kissed her on the side of the neck and said, "after everything they have been through for the past 5 years it's time for them to have something good in their lives again". Fran relaxed into his embrace and said, "that it is dear husband, that it is" as they stood there watching the children play wondering what was going on with the others a few hours away.


	30. Chapter 30

Web Of Lies-Ch 30

JJ woke up a few hours and raised up on her elbow and smiled down at Reid, she gently touched his face and said, "you are so kind and loving, what did I ever do to deserve you"?, he opened his eyes and said, "you're just you Jayje and that's all I need". She said, "heyyyyyyy no fair you were suppose to be asleep", he laughed and said, "how can I sleep when such an amazing woman is in the bed with me".

JJ laughed and said, "do we reallyyyyyyy have to get up"?, he said, "there is nothing more I want then to stay here in this bed with you cuddled up all day but we need to" she said "I know, I know we need to get out of this room and spend time with Derek and nu Penelope". He brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you so much JJ and nothing that happened or could happen in the future is going to change that".

She sighed happily as she laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how about we lay here and cuddle until we hear Derek and Penelope moving around"?, she said, "I like that idea, I'm just trying to get use to my old life". He said, "do you remember anything"?, she said,  
"nothing big, I can see flashes from time to time but then the master pops up and says that I belong to him and that my body is his".

He said, "soon all thoughts of that sick bastard will be out of your head and then we can work on our future together", she said, "what about Charlotte, Thomas and this baby that I'm carrying"?, he said, "they are part of you JJ and I love them like I love Henry". She smiled and said, "you are quite a man Spencer Reid and I hope you know how special you truly are" as she kissed his lips gently.

Derek was sleeping and having the most amazing dream his baby girl, his goddess, his wife was pregnant with his child and he beamed down with pride as he put his hand on her growing stomach. She kissed his lips and said, "I love you hotstuff", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "and I love you to baby girl, you and our babies are my world".

Penelope was dreaming that she was out at the park with Derek, Zach, Callie and the newest addition a daughter that they named Zoe, she was smiling and talking to the baby when a pair of hands reached and took the baby from her arms. She looked up to see the man that she had called master for years, he said, "number 5 you did a great job, she's beautiful just like you".

Penelope said, "give me my baby", he said, "now now number 5 is that how you talk to your master"?, she said, "you aren't my master, you don't own me, not anymore you sick bastard". She watched as the man handed the baby to someone standing behind him and said, "take my daughter and put her in the car and we will be right with you".

Penelope then felt the man slap her face hard knocking her to the ground, she looked up to see him sliding his pants and boxers down over his hips, she then felt hands grab her and hold her down. She said, "no, no, don't do this, not again", the man smiled as he slid her dress up and jerked her panties off, he forced her legs open and said, "you will learn respect for your master as she felt him thrust inside her.

She raised up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO, NOOOOOOOOOOOO PLEASE DON'T, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, NOOOOOOOOOO", Derek put his hands on her shoulders and said, "wake up baby it's a dream, it's only a dream. JJ and Reid bolted out of bed and ran toward Penelope and Dereks room, she threw the door open and ran over to her friend and said, "Penelope, wake up, you're okay, you're safe".

Penelope opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around JJ and said, "it was so real, he was here, he was taking Zoe away from me, he sl sl slapped me and knocked me down on the ground and he". Derek said, "you don't have to tell us anything baby girl", she said, "I need to get this out, I can't be afraid", JJ said, "what happened after he knocked you to the ground"?, she said, "he he he told men to ho ho hold me down, he then ripped my panties off and said that I will learn respect for my master and then he forced himself inside me".

Derek said, "you're safe Penelope, nobody can hurt you here, you're safe", she said, "it was so real, I could feel him touching my skin, I could feel his breath in my face and when he pulled my baby from my arms I was so afraid that it was real". JJ ran her hand up and down her friends back and said, "it's over Penelope it's all over, he won't have power over us much longer and then we can concentrate on our lives together with Spence and Derek".

She smiled and nodded her head and said, "that sounds good to me JJ" as she turned around into Dereks embrace


	31. Chapter 31

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 31

Savannah, the master and several guards walk around and examine their new house, he smiles and says, "this pleases me, now we have to get the rooms ready for my favorites, number 4 and number 5". The guards started toward the rooms to get it ready and he said, "this time until they learn to respect me they will be kept away from each other and their children until I am convinced that they are worthy".

The guards bowed their heads and said, "yes master" as they headed down the hall to start working on the room, he then walked over to Savannah and ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "how about we christen my bedroom"?, she said, "yes master" as she put her hand in his and he led her down the hall and they then disappeared through the door.

He closed and locked the door and said, "it's been a little while since we've been together, have you missed me"?, she said, "yes master, I love you and only you sir". He pulled her over to the mattress and removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor, he then removed his belt and laid it on the bed, he reached out and said,  
"they brought us some clothes so this won't matter".

She looked at him and said, "what won't matter master"?, he ripped her shirt open and said, "that won't matter, he then opened the clasp on the front of her bra and moaned in appreciation as her breasts bounced free. He jerked them off and slid her pants and panties down and grabbed her shoulders hard and whirled her around and pushed her face down onto the bed.

Penelope laughed and spit soda all over the front of her shirt, Derek threw back his head and laughed as he got up and got her a towel, she wiped her mouth and the front of her shirt and said, "I can sooooo see that happening to me". JJ said, "that was hilarious", Reid said, "how did she do that without getting really hurt"?, Derek shook his head as he tried to explain it to him.

He said, "how does it feel to know that I own you"?, she said, "I'm yours master, use me how you want", he said, "good answer" as he thrust inside her hard from behind. She moaned and bit down on her lip as she bucked against him, he said, "beautiful, you are so beautiful" as he sped up his thrusts, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being reunited with her master.

She turned her face to the side and he grabbed her by the hair and said, "did I tell you that you could move"?, she said, "no master, I'm sorry", he stepped back and smirked at her and pushed her down on the bed and climbed between her legs. She moaned in pain as he thrust inside her hard and fast, he was going to make sure that she never doubted who she belonged to.

Penelope looked at JJ and said, "since we are waiting for the next movie to start I'm going to go to the little girls room", JJ kissed Reid on the lips and said, "I'm coming to Garcie". Reid said, "what did you just say"?, she said, "I said I'll come with you Garcie", Derek smiled and said, "that was one of the nicknames you use to call baby girl", she smiled knowing that the grip the master had on her was weakening.

Savannah wrapped her legs around him and moaned his name as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, she raked her naiils up and down his back earning hisses of pain from her master. He then leaned down and started gently kissing, licking and sucking on the sensitive part of her neck and then he bit down on her neck causing her to scream.

He hovered over her and slapped her hard across the face and said, "my girls are going to learn that what I say goes", she said, "yes master, yes", he put his hands on her neck and started choking her as he plunged back into her. She was gasping for air as he pounded into her over and over, he loved having this feeling of power over her.

She grabbed at his hands and said, "c c can't br br", he squeezed tighter as he felt himself getting ready to release, he pounded into her over and over and he smiled as he exploded inside her. She gasped and coughed after he released her neck, he said, "I love you Savannah", she rubbed her neck and said, "I I I lo love you to master" and then she coughed as she tried to catch her breath.

He lovingly touched her face and said, "how did you like it"?, she said, "it was amazing master, like always", he said, "from now on I'm going to be rougher on my girls especially with you, 4 and 5". She started to get up and he pushed her back down and said, "did I tell you that you could get up"?, she shook her head and said, "no master, no".

He rolled off of her and said, "now go shower and get dressed and then we can start getting our new home ready for us and our guests", she got up off the bed and said, "yes master" as she walked away from the bed. He took a deep breath and smiled knowing that his grip over Penelope and JJ might be weakening but he would never lose his grip on Savannah.

She walked into the bathroom and turned the water on and stepped under the water and as she rinsed the soap off of her body, then after she was finally clean she backed against the cool tile and slid down to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her chest and laid her head down on her knees as the tears started to freely flow down her face.


	32. Chapter 32

Web Of Lies-Ch 32

Hotch walked into the round table room and Emily and Dave turned around as he said, "I just found out that Savannah and "the master" have escaped", Emily took a deep breath and said, "how long ago"?, Hotch said, "a few hours ago and it's like they've just disappeared". Dave said, "we need to contact Morgan and Reid and let them know what's going on".

He shook his head and said, "they are safe at your cabin, the only people that know about that cabin are us and Fran and the girls, they are safe up there, well at least for now". Emily said, "I wish I knew how things were going up there", Dave said, "me to Em, I hope that they are getting through to the girls and with Henrys birthday coming up in a couple of days wouldn't that be an amazing birthday present"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it would".

Hotch said, "I've got Kevin watcing survelience footage to see what he can find out", Dave said, "I bet they are planning to get JJ and kitten back", Emily said,  
we have to keep that from happening no matter what we have to do". Hotch said, "we will do whatever it takes to keep our family safe", the conversation ended when Kevin bolted into the room.

Derek and Penelope were cuddled up on one couch and Spencer and JJ on the other as the second movie started, Reid couldn't help but smile as small memories were starting to come back for JJ. He kissed the top of her head and she sighed happily and relaxed even more in his arms, she wanted to believe Reid when he said that everything was alright but she had spent 5 years with the master and knew what he was capable of.

She shook the master from her thoughts as she felt Reid snuggle closer to her, soon everything but the movie and the four friends were forgotten, Derek leaned down and whispered something into Penelopes ear. She looked up at him and smiled lovingly but her heart still partly ached from where she was missing the master and his touch.

As Derek sat holding the love of his life in his arms he couldn't help but smile, he had missed 5 years with her and their son and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his growing family. Halfway through the second movie Penelope closed her eyes and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep, Derek smiled when he realized his baby girl had fallen asleep in his arms, he sighed happily and just sat there enjoying holding his wife in his arms.

Savannah walked into the room that would be the nursery and said, "everything is set up and ready in the other rooms master", he said, "have we found out where JJ and Penelope are yet"?, she shook her head and said, "no sir not yet". He blew out a frustrated breath and said, "well they will be back with me soon enough and when they are they are going to see that things have changed dramatically", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

Penelope woke up and smiled as she felt Dereks lips on her neck, she said, "sorry that I dozed off again", he said, "don't be, you were exhausted sweetness", she stretched like a kitten and said, "yes I was, I didn't realize just how tired I was". JJ looked up at Reid and said, "do you think that we could call and check on the kids"?, he smiled and said, "I think that would be a great idea".

As he leaned down and picked up his cell Derek said, "we need to find out what time everybody is coming up here on Friday for the party because we have a lot of decorating to do". He said, "Henry is so excited about his birthday this year", JJ said, "I'm so sorry that I missed all of those birthdays", he said, "it wasn't your fault Jayje, you would have been with us if you could", she nodded her head in agreement as he started dialing Frans number.

He put the phone on speaker so that everybody could hear and after a few rings they heard Fran say, "well hello Spencer", he said, "hi Fran how is everything going there"?, she said, "ohhhh it's fine, Jack, Henry and Zach are playing with their trucks and Charlotte is playing with Thomas and Desi is feeding Callie. Reid said,  
things are going good here".

Fran said, "that's great, does that mean that our girls are starting to get some memories back"?, he said, "they have had a few flashes which is very encouraging I think". Henry ran over and said, "Nana Fran can we have some cookies"?, she said, "you sure can buddy", he said, "thanks" she said, "your dads on the phone, would you like to talk to him"?, he smiled and said, "yeahhhhhhhhhh".

Reid smiled as Henry said, "hiiiii dad, I miss you", he said, "hey buddy, we miss you to", Henry said, "how's mommy"?, JJ said, "I'm fine sweetie and I miss you so much". He said, "I miss you to mommy", she said, "how are Charlotte and Thomas"?, he said, "they're good mommy I'm helping take care of them", she wiped away a tear and said, "thanks buddy, you are a great big brother".

He said, "when are you coming homeeeeee"?, Reid said, "you are coming to us on Friday", he said, "that's my birthdayyyyyy", Reid laughed and said, "yeah buddy we know and we have a few surprises planned for you". He said, "really"?, he said, "yes really, now you be a good boy for nana Fran and help watch the smaller kids okay"?, he laughed and said, "okayyyyy daddy, I love you and mommy".

JJ said, "we love and miss you to buddy and can't wait to see you on Friday", Reid said, "can we talk to nana Fran again"?, he said, "sure, byeeeeee" as he handed the phone back to Fran as he ran across the room. Fran said, "how are baby boy and Penelope doing"?, she grinned when Derek said, "we're doing great momma, just great".

Penelope said, "how is Callie doing"?, Fran said, "she's a little angel", Penelope said, "both her and Zach were the sweetest babies", Derek said, "well of course they are they are our kids". Penelope smiled and kissed his lips and said, "you are something special Derek Morgan", Fran said, "well you four have fun and we will see you on Friday".

Reid said, "see you guys on Friday, ohhhh and you don't have to worry about the decorations we have them with us so hopefully by the time you get here we will have everything ready". She said, "sounds good, have fun and we'll see you soon", Reid said, "will do Fran will do" and before the call ended Fran said, "bye everybody, love ya".

As the call ended she smiled as everybody said, "BYEEEEEEE LOVE YAAAAAAA", little did they know that every word of their conversation was being heard, after the call ended the man pulled his cell out and dialed a famaliar number. After a few rings he heard, "what do you have for me"?, he smiled as he filled the master in on the entire conversation.

Before the call ended he said, "just as soon as they come back to town we will make our move, I need to get the girls back and get them on their meds again before the hold I have on them is gone". After the call ended he looked around and said, "soon they will all be here with me and they will never again doubt that they belong to me.


	33. Chapter 33

Web Of Lies-Ch 33

The next couple of days flew by as the couples spent their days together as a group getting to know each other again but at night Derek fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his baby girl and Spencer with his JJ sleeping on his chest. Penelope had been having a few memory flashes, she saw her wedding day to Derek and their honeymoon, she saw flashes of Fran and she saw how happy there were before she was taken.

JJ's flashes were mostly about Spencer and Henry, she saw him as a baby, she saw him in her arms, she had never felt more loved in her life than she was with her husband and son. She was so excited to see her children again, she had been away from them for 5 days and she couldn't wait to hold them all in her arms and tell them that she loved them.

Penelope smiled at she watched Derek hanging balloons, he looked at her and said, "what's got you smiling like that"?, she winked at him and said, "you handsome,  
you". He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "are you nervous about seeing everybody"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "yeah I'm a little nervous but I'm looking forward to seeing my babies, I've missed them so, this is the longest we've ever been apart".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm so sorry sweetness", she buried her head in his chest and said, "why did this happen to me, why did he pick me and JJ"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I wish I knew baby girl, I really wish I knew". JJ and Reid were getting the tables set up outside, the weather was beautiful, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and soon she would be back together with the rest of her family.

The master smiled as he walked around a special room he had fixed, in it was whips, chains, all types of bondage equipment, once he got his hands on Penelope and JJ they were going to see that he was going to be in every sense of the word their master". He touched one of the whips and said, "I can't wait to break this in on Penelopes pale skin, it will leave beautiful marks, she will know that I am once again branding her as mineeeee".

Henry was so excited, he couldn't wait to see his mom and dad again, he had missed them so much and getting to see them on his birthday was only making the day more special for him. On the ride up to the cabin he sat between Charlotte and Thomas that way he could watch over and take care of them, he was their big brother and he was going to help watch over them.

Dave and Fran were in one SUV and they were bringing, Henry, Charlotte, Thomas, Zach and Jack with them not to mention some of the food, behind them was Hotch,  
Emily, Sarah and Desi and the rest of the food and drinks. Dave looked through the mirror and smiled when he saw Henry singing to his sister, she just smiled up at him and grinned and the look on her face was priceless.

Derek stood back and said, "what do you think sweetness, how does it look"?, she said, "it looks great, perfect as a matter of fact", he grinned at her as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. When they pulled apart he said, "you're the one that's perfect and alllllllll mine", she sighed happily and said, "alllll yours", she sighed and said, "how much longer before Zach and Callie get here"?, he looked down at his watch and said, "they should be pulling up any time now".

She said, "what if", he said, "don't start that what if stuff sweetness, it will drive you crazy, you and JJ are both getting your memories back and that means that the hold he once had on you two he doesn't have any more". She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "thank you", he kissed the top of her head and said, "for what baby"?, she said, "for loving me and not giving up on me, on us".

He wrapped his arms tighter around her and said, "I will never give up on us, you are the love of my life and that will never ever change", she smiled and said, "what would I do without you"?, he said, "well you are never going to have to find out because you are stuck with me". JJ said, "ohhhh I think I hear them coming now".

Reid looked up and said, "yeah, there's Rossi and Fran", JJ and Penelope felt their hearts racing as Dave got the kids out of the SUV, JJ dropped to her knees when her babies ran over to her squealing, "mommaaaaaaaa". She wrapped her arms around Charlotte and Thomas and said, "mommy missed you", she kissed their faces and they giggled.

Zach ran over to Penelope and said, "mommyyyyyyyyy", she wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhhhh I've missed you buddy", he said, "I've missed you to mommy you and daddy both". Derek ruffled his sons hair and said, "how are you doing buddy"?, he said, "better now that we're all together", Penelope said, "would you like it if you, me and Callie went to stay with daddy"?, he said, "yeahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

Henry stood there looking at JJ, she looked up and said, "hi Henry", he said, "hi mommy", he said, "can I hug you"?, she said, "I would like that very much", he ran over to her and threw his arms around her and as Reid stood there smiling he knew that his family was finally getting back on track.


	34. Chapter 34

Web Of Lies-Ch 34

Fran walked Callie over and put her in her mommys arms, Penelope kissed the little girl on the cheek and said, "ohhhh princess mommy has missed you", Dave said,  
"how is everything going"?, Derek said, "great, how was the trip up"?, he said, "it went great Henry sat and sang to his sister, Thomas slept most of the way up and Jack and Zach talked the entire way up".

Jack saw his mom and dad pulling in, he saw everybody getting out of the car and he ran over to start helping them carry the food over to the tables that were set up and ready. Sarah and Desiree walked over to Penelope and she looked up and said, "hi girlies, how have you been"?, Desi reluctantly said, "do you remember who we are"?, she said, "yes, you're Desi and this is Sarah".

Desiree threw her arms around Penelope and said, "welcome back Penelope", she looked over her shoulder at Derek and said, "it's good to be back Des, it's sooooo good to be back. Reid said, "alright who's ready to partyyyyyyyy"?, the kids in unison said, "MEEEEEEEEEEEE", he laughed and said, "alright let's get this show on the roadddddd".

Everybody grabbed their plates and headed over to get some food, Derek said, "you hold Callie, I'll bring you something", she kissed his lips and said, "thank you hotstuff". Emily looked over her shoulder and saw how happy everybody was and she snaked her arm around Hotch and said, "it is so good to see eveybody happy again isn't it Aaron"?, he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "that it is Em" as they started putting food into their plates.

The master looked up when one of the guards walked into the room, he bowed and said, "sir they are all together at David Rossis cabin today is JJ's oldest sons birthday, he's 6 today". He grinned and said, "so since today is Friday they will all probably stay there together this weekend and come home Monday"?, he said,  
"no return date was mentioned but most of them will have to get back to work and the kids will have school".

He said, "we will plan to head up to the cabin and catch them off guard early Monday morning", the guard grinned and said, "I'll have our men ready to go", he said,  
"good, very good". He picked up the whip and slashed it through the air and said, "they are both going to feel the sting of this, they will see just how unhappy their master really is".

The area around the cabin was filled with the sound of joy and laughter as Henrys party continued, he had all of his favorite foods and his favorite flavor of cake,  
chocolate of course and decorated on top was his favorite characters, the minions. Henry hugged Fran and said, "thank you, I love it", she laughed and said, "you are very welcome honey".

Penelope was inside using the bathroom when Callie woke up and started crying, he walked over and picked her up and said, "it's okay baby girl, it's okay", he laid her up on his shoulder and patted her back. Penelope walked outside and smiled when she heard Derek say, "it's okay princess, daddy's got you now", she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and said, "everything alright"?, he said, "yeah, I'm just spending some time with my girl".

JJ looked up and saw Reid helping Thomas, she laughed as he put a scoop of ice cream on his plate beside his cake, he then snapped several pictures with his cell as the little boy got icing all over his face. JJ started to get up and clean him off but sat still when she saw Reid cleaning his face, the little boy looked at Reid and said, "daddyyyyyyyy".

Reid said, "what's wrong little man"?, he blew Reid a kiss and said, "wub you", he said, "awwww daddy loves you to", as she sat there watching she knew that Reid had meant every word he had said about always being there for her and their children. She took a deep breath and sighed happily knowing that even though he wasn't the biological father to Charlotte, Thomas or the baby growing inside her he would always be their daddy.

Dave leaned in and kised his wife on the lips and said, "I'm thinking this party is a huge success", she said, "I agree with you husband dear but just wait till he opens his gifts, something tells me that we are going to be watching the minions tonight". Dave said, "awwwww Bella, never doubt your husband, there are several tv's and dvd players in all of the bedrooms sooooooo the children can watch the movie in one of the bedrooms".

She laughed and said, "I love you David Rossi", he kissed her lips gently again and said, "and I love you to bella, always have and always will", she smiled as she took another bite of cake. Derek looked down at the little girl in his arms and smiled, he might not be the biological dad but the little girl sleeping in his arms was definitley his baby girl".

Penelope grinned as she sat down beside her husband, she said, "you are great with her", he said, "well I've always had a way with the ladies", she laughed and said,  
"well you've always had a way with me, that's for sure". He kissed her lips gently and said, "you look so beautiful", she said, "well being in love will do that to a girl".

He smiled and said, "ohhhh do I know this lucky man"?, she sighed and said, "ohhhhh I think you do" before leaning in and pressing her lips against his, Fran picked up her cell and snapped a picture of the happy couple as they shared their tender kiss.


	35. Chapter 35

Web Of Lies-Ch 35

As the party continued JJ smiled as Henry ran over to her and said, "mom did you see what I got"?, she said, "I sure did, do you like everything"?, he anxiously nodded his head and said, "I love everything" as he threw his arms around her. When they pulled apart he said, "but do you know what my favorite gift was"?, she shook her head and said, "no baby, what was your favorite gift"?, he smiled at her and said, "you".

She reached up and wiped her tears and said, "mommy loves you", he said, "I love you to mommy, I love you, Charlotte and Thomas", she said, "mommy is sorry that she was gone but". Henry said, "daddy told me mommy, I know that it wasn't your fault, I know that it was some bad man keeping you away from me", she said, "I'm here now baby boy, I'm here to stay".

Zach ran over to Derek and said, "daddy", Derek said, "yeah buddy"?, he said, "this is fun", Derek ruffled the little boys hair and said, "I'm glad that you are having fun buddy". Penelope said, "did you get some cake and ice cream"?, he rubbed his stomach and said, "I'm stuffed momma", Penelope laughed and said, "everything was very good wasn't it"?, he nodded his head yes before running off to play with Henry.

Penelope sighed happily as she felt Dereks arms wrap around her, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "how are you feeling baby girl"?, she said, "still confused handsome". He said, "that will pass soon baby, those drugs are leaving your system more and more every minute and soon all of it will be gone and then hopefully your memories will come back".

Reid laughed when he saw JJ playing a game with Henry and Zach, she looked up and winked at him making his heart flutter, he had missed her so much, his heart had and would always belong to his Jayje. Penelope turned in Dereks arms and said, "do you think that I will ever get my memories back"?, he nodded his head and said, "I sure do sweetness and it won't be much longer, you've already been without the drugs for 4 or 5 days and you are doing great".

She nodded her head yes and said, "I still feel like I'm doing wrong that I shouldn't be here", he said, "you always belong where I am, you are my sweetness, my baby girl, the love of my life and my beautiful wife". she took a deep breath and said, "but", he said, "no butts, nothing that happened to you while he had you was your fault, nothing".

He cupped her face in his hands and said, "there wasn't a day that passed by while you were gone that you weren't in my head and heart", he then reached up and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. She said, "I want to rememeber us Derek, I really do but right now I can't remember much", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "don't worry baby, you will, you will".

A few hours later after all of the clean up was done everybody gathered in front of the big screen in the living room to watch a movie, the room was filled with smiles and joy as the movie started. About halfway through the movie Derek noticed that all of the kids were asleep and paused the movie, they all got up and carried the little ones to bed.

Jack, Zach and Henry all slept in one bed, Thomas and Charlotte slept in another bed and Callie was spending the night in the portable playpen in Derek and Penelopes room. After all of the kids were tucked in the adults headed back downstairs to watch some movies, they all sat cuddled up as they watched several movies before getting up and headed to bed.

JJ smiled as she checked on the kids one final time before heading to bed, she snuggled up close to Reid and said, "today was amazing", he kissed her lips gently and said, "that it was". JJ sighed and said, "I missed so much time with you and Henry and not that I'm back I want to make up for lost time", he smiled and said, "we would both like that Jayje".

Emily smiled as she laid her head down on Hotchs chest and said, "I've missed them both so much", he ran his hand up and down her arm and said, "I know Em and once they get their memories back you will have plenty of time to spend with them". she yawned and said, "I love you Aaron Hotchner", he grinned and said, "and I love you Emily Hotchner".

After she checked on Zach Penelope climbed into bed and said, "today was a lot of fun", Derek nodded his head and said, "it sure was baby girl", she laid down and rested her head on his chest and said, "can I ask you something"?, he said, "you can ask me anything"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "do you hate me for being with another man"?, he put his finger under her chin and pulled it up to where she was looking him in the face.

He said, "baby I could never hate you, nothing that happened was your fault, he drugged you, he raped you baby girl, for 5 years", she said, "what did I do to deserve you Derek Morgan"?, he grinned and said, "I'm the lucky one here, I've got you back and no matter what I have to do I'll keep you and our babies safe". She said, "did you just say our babies"?, he said, "I did".

She smiled and said, "could you really raise another mans babies"?, he said, "I love these babies because they are part you", she kissed his lips and said, "good night handsome". He winked at her and said, "good night baby girl" before they snuggled up and closed their eyes, it didn't take long before everybody was sound asleep after the long day of celebrating.


	36. Chapter 36

Mentions of sex in this chapter

Web Of Lies-Ch 36

The next morning Penelope woke up to find the bed empty, she felt and found the bed cold and threw back the covers and quickly got dressed before heading out of the room. She started downstairs and smiled as she heard Derek talking to Callie, he said, "it's okay sweetness daddys got you", she stepped into the doorway and watched as he put her upon his shoulder and started patting her back.

He looked up and said, "good morning baby girl", she walked over and kissed his lips gently and said, "good morning handsome", she kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "and how is mommy's princess"?, Derek said, "she's good mommy she's got a clean diaper and she's got a full tummy so she is ready for some mommy daughter time" as he handed the baby to Penelope.

Penelope said, "where is everybody this morning"?, he laughed and said, "they are gone up to the pond, they took picnic baskets and are going to spend the day up there so the kids can swim". She said, "why didn't you wake me"?, he said, "I wanted you to get some rest and beside Callie didn't wake up till a few minutes ago so I decided to let my girls sleep".

She watched as he put a plate on the table and said, "here you go baby", she picked up a piece of sausage and said, "ohhhh heavenly" as she took another bite", he winked at her and said, "I know what my girl likes". She laughed and said, "do you remember that dish that your mom fixed for us right after we got married, it was del" and he said, "do you remember that"?, she said, "well not the name but".

Derek said, "baby that's amazing", she said, "I remember something from years ago handsome, my memory is coming back, it's coming back", he kissed her gently on the lips and said, "see baby girl I told you that it would come back". The longer she sat there talking to Derek the more her memory was coming back, as they started to'  
make their way up to the pond she could remember their wedding in great detail.

JJ was sitting and watching Charlotte playing with Emily when a memory came back to her, she could remember Henry being born, she sat there reliving every minute of labor and delivery. Reid looked up and said, "Jayje are you alright"?, he didn't get a response and so he put his hand on her arm and said her name again before she responded.

She smiled and said, "I remember Spence", he said, "that's great, what are you remembering"?, she said, "I remember going into labor with Henry and I remember every minute up to when they put him in my arms for the first time". He dropped down beside her and kissed her lips gently and said, "can you remember anything else"?, she then started telling him more memories that she was starting to remember.

The kids were running around playing as Fran, Dave, Emily and Hotch watched them, Reid and JJ were still sitting and talking when Derek, Penelope and Callie made their way to the pond. Penelope smiled and said, "everything seems so new, so clear", Derek said, "that's because the meds are almost gone from your system and the memories are starting to come back".

She said, "at first everything was so foggy but now", Derek said, "but now your memories are more clear", she nodded her head and said, "exactly hotstuff", he laughed as they headed over toward the group. Fran said, "what's got that huge smile on your faces"?, Penelope said, "my memories are coming back", Derek said, "she has been remembering things that happened years ago momma".

Hotch said, "now that the drugs are leaving your system things are starting to come back", Emily smiled and said, "that's great news PG", she said, "thank you my raven haired beauty". Emily got up and hugged her friend and said "I was so afraid that you would never remember me", she said, "how could I forget you Em, you and Jayje are my best friends".

JJ looked up and saw Penelope and got up and ran over toward her, Penelope said, "are you alright"?, she smiled and nodded her head and said, "my memories, they are coming back Garcie". Penelope threw her arms around her friend and said, "mine to Jayje, mine to" and everybody stood there watching as Penelope and JJ started filling each other in on what they had remembered.

Meanwhile back at the new location the master smiled as he walked around the room that would soon house number 4 and 5, he touched the bed and said, "we will have hours and hours of pleasure here my beauties and soon". He was pulled back to reality with a knock at the door, he said, "come in", Savannah pushed the door open and said, "master I was told that you wanted to see me".

The man walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "yes, yes I did", she walked over and stood in front of him and said, "anything for you", he smiled up at her and said, "ready yourself for me". She started to toe off her high heels and he said, "no, leave those on, everything else goes but leave the shoes on", she said, "yes sir" as she stripped down to nothing but her shoes.

He pulled her down on the bed and said, "now it's time for some fun" and seconds later she felt cuffs tightening around her wrists, she looked up and saw the smirk on his face as he stood up and removed his clothes. He climed on the bed and said, "are you ready for me"?, she said, "always, always" and as he climbed between her thighs he said, "mine, all mine" as he thrust himself inside her.


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 37

Derek smiled when Fran said, "how is my grandbaby"?, Derek said, "she's great, would you like to hold her"?, she said, "of course I would", Derek laughed as he then handed the baby to her. Callie cackled out when Fran kissed her cheek and Penelope said, "awwwww she loves you Fran", the doting grandma said, "and I love her to",  
she looked down at the little girl and said, "you are nanas little angel yes you are".

Savannah struggled against her cuffs, she wanted to touch the man she loved and had loved for years but the cuffs restricted her movement, he said, "you feel so so good" as he slid all the way out of her before forcing himself back inside her with a grunt of pleasure. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and bit down on her lip as she felt him exploding inside her.

He rolled on the bed beside her and started stroking her breast, she said, "did I please you master"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes", he then started leaning down closer to her and whispered, "did I please you Savannah"?, she said, "ohhhhhh yes master, always". He said, "I think it's time", she said, "time for what"?, he said,  
"time for us to have another child".

She said, "master I don't" and he slapped her across the face and said, "what was that"?, she said, "please don't" and he hit her across the face again and said, "what was that"?, she said, "it's time master, it's time for us to have another child". He grabbed her by the face and said, "theres my girl", she said, "I would do anything to please you".

He forced her legs open and said, "I can't wait till your pregnant again", she said, "me either sir" as he crashed his lips against hers and slid inside her, at first he was gentle and passionate but that quickly changed. She screamed as he pumped into her hard and fast and when he got close he reached up and wrapped his hand around her neck and started choking her.

She gasped for air as he thrusted in and out and in and out, he grunted and then exploded inside her again and then and only then did he release his grip and then she started coughing and gasping for air. He rolled off of her and said, "I'm hoping that soon we will find out that you are carrying my child", she said, "me to" as she coughed and coughed.

JJ was sitting in a chair beside Reid when Thomas toddled over and said, "uppppppp", she picked him up and kissed his cheek causing him to giggle, she then looked over and saw Dave picking Charlotte up. She quickly laid her head against his chest and smiled up at him, he said, "there's nonnos little sweetie", she touched his beard and giggled.

Savannah was now up and dressed and the man that owned her both physically and mentally said, "you are so good in bed Savannah, you know how to please your man that's for sure". She rubbed her neck and said, "thank you, I live to serve you and make you happy", he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "you always do Savannah, you always do".

As she stood there wrapped in his arms she filled with fear and dread at the thoughts of being pregnant with his child again, she had been pregnant with his child 7 times and miscarried 5 times. She hadn't told him about the miscarriages because they happened so early in the pregnancy that he didn't know, she bit down on her lip and sighed as she felt his lips on her neck and his hand slipping up under her dress.

Derek laughed as he looked out in the water and saw Reid floating with Charlotte on his chest, she waved and said, "hiiiiiiiiiiii", he waved and said, "hi sweetie", she looked around the water and said, "it pwetty momma". JJ said, "yeah it is baby, it's very pretty here", Reid winked at her and said, "and you being here makes it look even better" causing her to smile lovingly at him.

As Penelope stood wrapped in Dereks arms she felt that something was going to happen, she didn't know when or what but she could definitely feel that something was going to happen. The master moaned Penelopes name as he held Savannahs face against the bed, as he thrust in and out of her he said, "so good, ohhhhh yes Penelope so so good" and seconds later as he explodd inside Savannah tears of disgust rolled down her cheek because she knew that in his eyes nobody would ever replace his number 5, his Penelope.


	38. Chapter 38

Web Of Lies-Ch 38

The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly as they continued their day by the pond, when they were cleaning up Penelope started having cramps in her stomach, she blew them off as something she ate and continued helping with the clean up. Derek smiled when Callie cooed in his arms as they headed back down the path toward the cabin.

Zach, Jack and Henry were running ahead of everybody else while Charlotte was holding on to Reid and JJ's hands, Derek looked over his shoulder and saw that his baby girl was lagging behind. He looked at Fran and said, "momma can you take her, I'm going to go check on Penelope"?, she said, "sure honey" as she took the little girl into her arms.

Derek walked back to Penelope and said, "are you alright sweetness"?, she said, "yeah handsome I'm fine just having some cramps that's all", he said, "cramps, what kind of cramps"?, she put her hand on her stomach and said, "they are starting here and go all the way across". He said, "when we get back to the cabin I'm going to tell momma and let her check you out, okay"?, she nodded her head in agreement as they headed on up the path.

When they got back to the cabin a few minutes later she was hit with another pain as she started to walk up the steps, she put her hand on Dereks arm and said, "ohhh Derek it hurts, it hurts" before collapsing in his arms. When she woke up a some time later she was in a bed surrounded by Derek, Fran, JJ and Emily, she then took a breath and said, "wh what happened"?, Fran looked at her and said, "honey I don't know how to tell you this".

Penelope put her hand down on her stomach and said, "tell me what"?, she said, "tell me what"?, she said, "where am I"?, Derek said, "sweetness when you collapsed you started bleeding so we brought you here". She said, "bleeding, wait, what happened, the baby"?, Fran said, "honey I'm sorry but you lost the baby", she looked up and with tears streaming down her face she said, "wh wh, noooooooo".

Derek got on the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her and said, "baby it isn't your fault, you didn't do anything wrong", she buried her face in his chest as everybody stepped outside into the hall. The doctor looked up and said, "is she awake"?, Fran nodded her head and said, "yeah and she knows about the baby", she walked inside the room and her heart broke as she saw Penelope breaking down in Dereks arms.

She walked over and said, "Penelope" and both she and Derek looked up and she said, "I want you to know that what happened was in no way your fault", she wiped her eyes and listened as the doctor said, "there was nothing that you could do to prevent this, the fetus wasn't viable anymore". Penelope said, "I've h ha had several miscarriages and I also had a daughter to die a few minutes after she was born".

She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "the reason that you miscarried was because of the medication that you were given all of those years", she said, "bu but I have a 5 year old son and a 6 month old daughter". Derek said, "does this mean that she won't be able to carry and deliver a healthy baby"?, she shook her head and said,  
"no, definitley not, I see no reason why you can't have more children Penelope".

Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "if and when you want another baby we will start trying", she looked up at him and said, "re really"?, he said, "most definitley yes baby girl". The doctor said, "I need you to allow your body time to heal", she nodded her head and said, "how long before I can start trying to get pregnant again"?, she said, "each womans body is different Penelope, you will know when you are ready".

Derek brought Penelopes hand to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "and we will have as many babies as you want goddess", she took a deep breath and laid her head back down on his chest. The doctor said, "I want to keep you overnight for observation and then if you are still doing good in the morning I will release you okay"?, she nodded her head yes in agreement as she then watched the doctor turn and head out of the room.

JJ was standing deep in thought when Reid walked over and said, "are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "my heart is breaking for Garcie, she's been through this several times already and I don't know how much more she can take". Reid put her hand in his and said, "Jayje I" and he looked down and saw blood streaming down JJ's legs.

He said, "DOCTOR, I NEED A DOCTOR" and just as the doctor started running toward them JJ collapsed in the loving arms of her husband


	39. Chapter 39

Web Of Lies-Ch 39

Reid paced back and forth running his hand over his head wondering what was going on, Fran watched as a man that she had considered her son for years brokenheartedly sat down beside her. She said, "honey I'm so sorry", he said, "why won't they tell me what's going on", she said, "they will tell us once they get her stable", he said, "I can't lose her Fran, not again".

she said, "Spencer look at me", he looked at her and she said, "she is going to be fine, she is a fighter and she will do what she has to do to come back to you and the babies". He wrapped his arms around Fran and said, "thank you so much Fran", she ran her hand up and down his back and said, "anytime Spencer, that's what family is for", he nodded his head in agreement as as he allowed the tears to flow.

JJ slowly started opening her eyes, she blurrily saw the doctor walking closer to her, she said, "what happened, wh where am I"?, she said, "Mrs. Reid how are you feeling"?, she said, "I'm hurting in my stomach and side, please tell me the baby is alright". The doctor said, "let me get your husband in here okay"?, she nodded her head yes as the doctor stepped to the door.

Reid looked up when his name was called, he got up and practically ran into JJ's room, he headed straight over to JJs bedside and took her hand in his, they both then looked at the doctor waiting to see what happened. The doctor said, "you started hemmoraging Mrs. Reid and you", she said, "did I lose my baby"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "I'm afraid so".

She rolled over onto her side and humped up into a ball and heard nothing else that the doctor said, the doctor looked at Reid and said, "there was nothing she could have done to prevent this, there was no way that the baby would have survived". Reid wiped his eyes and said, "could the medication she was on have caused this"?, she said, "yes, it is the same in both Penelope and JJs case".

Reid said, "will she be able to have more kids if she wants them"?, she said, "I see no reason why she can't, she is a healthy young woman and after her body heals I see no reason why she can't have more babies". She looked at him and said, "I want to keep her overnight for observation", he nodded his head in agreement and before she turned to leave she said, "she is going to be in shock for a while, both her and Penelope, this was a major trauma and shock to their systems, just give them both some space and make sure that she rests right now".

Reid said, "thank you doctor", she said, "I'm so sorry that there was nothing that could be done", he looked down at JJ and said, "me to doctor, me to", he then took a deep breath as he watched the love of his life as she stared out into space. JJ laid there thinking about how yesterday her baby was safe and inside her and now she felt so empty and she didn't know if she would ever recover from losing yet another child.

Fran looked at the doctor and said, "can you tell me how JJ is"?, the doctor said, "I'm afraid that she miscarried", Fran covered her mouth and said, "ohhhh that poor child". The doctor said, "right now she's in shock and both her and your daughter in law have been through a massive trauma, in time their bodies will heal and hopefully time will help heal their spirits".

Fran said, "thank you", she said, "I just wish that their could have been more that could have been done but I'm afraid that it was out of our hands", she sighed as she watched the doctor walk away. Derek was sitting and holding Penelopes hand when there was a knock at the door, he looked up and said, "come in momma", Fran walked in and said, "how's she doing"?, Derek said, "they had to give her something to calm her down and she's finally sleeping".

Derek said, "where's Emily"?, she said, "she went to get Spencer some coffee", Derek said, "how's Jayje"?, she shook her head and Derek said, "ohhhhh no", she said,  
"I'm afraid that the baby didn't make it". Derek said, "ohhhh poor Jayje and pretty boy", she put her hand on her sons shoulder and said, "how are you holding up baby boy"?, he said, "she's so broken momma and there is nothing that I can do to stop it".

She said, "just being here for her is what she needs, that and letting her know that you love her", he said, "don't worry momma I'll make sure she knows", they looked up to see Emily standing at the door. She walked over and said, "how's Jayje"?, Fran said, "I'm afraid that the baby didn't make it", Emily said, "ohhhh no", Fran nodded her head and said, "the doctor said that their wasn't anything that could have been done to prevent it".

Emily said, "can you make sure that Spencer gets this and I'll call Dave and Aaron and let them know what's going on"?, she nodded her head and said, "sure" and then headed out of the room with Emily right behind her. Emily dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "please tell me that all four of them are fine"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I wish I could Aaron, I wish I could".

Emily didn't know that the masters henchman was listening to every word that she was saying as she continued in telling Hotch what was happening with both Penelope and JJ.


	40. Chapter 40

Web Of Lies-Ch 40

After Emily ended her call the man listening got up and ran through the building in search of the master, he stopped outside his bedroom door and raised his hand and knocked. A breathless master said, "come in", the man stepped inside and saw the master standing behind Savannah with a huge smile on his face, he said, "yes what do you have for me"?, he said, "sir I have bad news".

He slapped Savannah on the butt and said, "get dressed and we will continue this later", she nodded her head and said, "yes master" as she grabbed her clothes up off the floor and ran into the bathroom. After she shut the door the master said, "what bad news"?, he said, "I was just listening to a call that was made by Emily Hotchner to her husband".

The master nodded his head and said, "get on with it", he said, "well sir both number 4 and 5 are in the hospital", he said, "why, what happened to them"?, he said, "well sir something happened and both of them miscarried". He said, "wh wh what"?, he said, "I'm so sorry sir but" and he held up his hand and said, "leave me, leave me now" and the man bowed and turned and headed out of the room, seconds later he threw a chair against the wall and screamed.

Penelope slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Derek, he was holding her hand and when he saw her eyes open he said, "I'm here baby, I'm right here with you". She took her other hand and rubbed her stomach and said, "I lost it Derek, I lost my baby", he reached up with his hand and wiped the tears away and said,  
"I know sweetness and I'm so sorry".

She said, "was was it my fault"?, he said, "no baby girl it wasn't your fault, it was all of those drugs that he had you on", she said, "what about other babies, can I still have other babies"?, he said, "when you are ready we will have as many as you want goddess". She smiled and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "I love you to" and then he leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Reid climbed up behind JJ and wrapped his arm around her and held her, as he kissed the back of her head she started crying and he said, "it's okay to cry Jayje, it's okay to cry". She said, "my babies gone Spence, my babies gone" and the tears streamed down her pale cheek, he said, "I wish that there was something I could do but there isn't".

Savannah walked back into the room and he looked up and said, "my babies are dead, both of them", she said, "I'm so sorry", he said, "so am I but number 4 and 5 are going to pay for making me lose 2 precious heirs". He said, "are their meds ready"?, she said, "yes sir", he said, "alright how long will they keep them there at the hospital"?, she said, "well probably just overnight unless they have complications".

He smiled and said, "alright this is what we are going to do", and she listened as he filled her in on his plan, she smiled and said, "everything will be ready when they arrive master". He caressed her cheek and said, "thank you Savannah", she bowed and said, "I would do anything for you master" before she turned and practically ran out of the room.

Reid said, "I love you JJ", she said, "I love you to Spence and just as soon as I can I want us, you and me to have another baby", he smiled and said, "I would love that, I would love to have a house filled with beautiful babies". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I just feel so empty, so empty", he hugged her up a little tighter and whispered, "I know, I know".

As Derek looked down at his baby girl he said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "can you just hold me"?, he said, "are you sure"?, she nodded her head and said, "right now I need you to hold me and tell me that everything is going to be alright". He watched as she gently scooted over in the bed and then he climbed in beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple and said, "I'm here baby, I'm here", she laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes as he ran his hand up and down her arm.


	41. Chapter 41

Web Of Lies-Ch 41

Penelope woke up the next morning still wrapped up in Dereks arms, when he felt her moving he said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she said, "I still can't make it sink in that the baby that was growing inside of me yesterday is gone". He rested his head on hers and said, "I would do anything for you to get our baby back", she sighed and said, "I know Derek I know" as she snuggled down even more against Derek.

When Reid opened his eyes he saw JJ staring at him, he said, "hi beautiful", she said, "hiya handsome", he said, "is there anything I can do for you"?, she said, "yeah can you get me out of here, right now I really need to see my babies". He kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I will check on the doctor and I'll be right back okay"?, she nodded her head in agreement as she watched him slide off the bed and head toward the nurses station.

Derek yawned and stretched and said, "can I get you something, some coffee or something to eat"?, she shook her head and said, "the only thing I want right now is my family, can we go back to the cabin so we can see the kids"?, he smiled and said, "I'll see what I can do" before getting out of bed and walking toward the door. He stopped and looked at her and said, "I love you baby girl".

She weakly smiled and said, "and I love you to handsome", she took a breath and slid her hand down to her stomach and said, "mommy's so sorry, so sorry baby and I will always love you". Derek walked into the room a few minutes later and said, "the doctor will be in to see you in a few minutes right now she's checking in to see how JJ's doing".

She said, "what's wrong with Jayje"?, he said, "baby maybe we shou", she said, "please tell me, is she hurt"?, he said, "Penelope after you miscarried she, well she started hemorraging and she lost her baby to". She covered her mouth with her hands and said "ohhhhh poor Jayje, I need to see her Derek, I need to see her and tell her that I'm here for her".

He said, "right now let's get you checked out and then you can talk to her in the car okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay sugar okay", he winked at her and said, "when we get you back to the cabin I'm going to wait on you hand and foot". She said, "ohhhh I will hold you to that", he leaned in and kissed her lips gently and smiled against her lips.

JJ looked up and listened to the doctor and said, "how are you really feeling JJ"?, she said, "empty but I know that losing the baby wasn't my fault and that I didn't do anything wrong". She nodded her head and said, "that's right you didn't", she said, "okay I'll release you but you have to take it easy for a few weeks", Reid said,  
"don't worry, she will".

She handed Reid the release papers and said, "remember take it easy", she said, "I will, I will", the doctor said, "alright I'm going to go and check on Penelope now and see how she's doing but if you need anything my number is on the bottom of the papers". JJ said, "thank you for everything you've done for me and for Penelope, we appreciate it".

She said, "I just wish that I could have done something to help", JJ said, "I guess our babies this time just weren't meant to be", she nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss" before she turned around and headed toward the door. She stopped and said, "I'll send a nurse in with a wheelchair", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "thank you" as the doctor walked up the hall to check on Penelope.

Reid helped her up and grabbed a bag of clothes that Emily had brought back and said, "let's get you chaged and then we will get you back to the cabin", she put her hand in his as they headed toward the bathroom. Penelope looked up and said, "please let me go to the cabin and see my babies"?, she said, "if I release you I need you to promise me that you will take it easy and let your body have time to heal".

She said, "I will, I promise", she reached into Penelopes chart and said, "okay but if you need anything call me, my number is on the bottom of the papers", she smiled and said, "thank you". The doctor nodded her head and said, "I'm so sorry for your loss", she said, "thank you" and then they watched as the doctor turned and walked out of the room.

Derek said, "Emily brought some clothes in case you and Jayje got released today", she said, "can you help me up"?, he said, "I sure can" and he took her by the hand and helped her up out of the bed and toward the bathroom. A few minutes later both JJ and Penelope were being wheeled out to the waiting car, Derek and Reid both got out and helped their wives into the car.

They were so interested in making sure that their wives were safe that they weren't paying attention to the black van sitting across the street, the driver watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward the main road. The driver waited until they were out on the country road before he made his move, he passed the car carrying the friends and ran them off the road.

Derek and Reid said, "are you alright"?, the girls nodded their heads yes and they watched helplessly as Derek and Reid were dragged out of the car and they both started screaming as they watched needles going into their necks. Penelope said, "nooooooooo", her and JJ got out of the car and ran toward the men but by the time they got to them they were laying on the ground.

Penelope tried to get to Derek but as she passed the man she felt a needle going into her neck, JJ said, "Garcieeeeeeee" but suddenly everything started going black around her. One man looked at the other and said, "the master will be pleased", the other man grinned and said, "ohhhhhh he definitely will" as they loaded the two unconscious women into the van and headed back toward their new location leaving behind to helpless husbands laying beside the road.


	42. Chapter 42

Web Of Lies-Ch 42

The master was all smiles as his two favorites were carried into their new room, he looked down at their pale faces and caressed first JJ and then Penelopes cheeks and whispered, "so perfect, so perfect and soon you will be all mine again". He looked up at Savannah and said, "hook them up to the IV and make sure to have those meds going at full blast".

She nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she walked over to the table and gathered the items she was going to need, the master looked at his men and said, "strap them down and make sure that they can't move unless I want them to". The men bowed as they started doing their masters bidding, he stood back and watched happily as the ropes were put on their wrists and ankles.

He walked over to Savannah and slid his hands up her body and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "how much longer"?, she nervously said, "I I will have everything ready in a couple of minutes sir, I'm putting the drugs into the IV bags now". He slid the back of her dress up and massaged her butt and said, "you are so obedient, I love that in my girls".

She swallowed and said, "I live to please you", he stepped closer to her and raised the front of her dress and started sliding his hand further and further down toward her hot wet center. Just as his fingers brushed the crotch of her panties one of the men said, "they're restrained master", he practically growled when he said, "we will continue this in a few minutes", she nodded her head and said, "yes master".

He walked over and said, "ohhhhh I see that you removed their clothing, nice, very nice", he slid his hand down Penelopes body and stopped at her stomach and rubbed it and said, "soon you will be carrying my child again, soon number 5". While Savannah was inserting the needle into Penelopes arm and taping it down he said, "how long do I have to wait this time before I can start trying to get them pregnant"?, she said, "well at least 24 to 48 hours master".

He said, "you and I can pass the time together until I can start working on them", she said, "yes sir", after making sure that the drugs were flowing freely into her vein she said, "alright sir she's ready, now to do number 4". He then watched as she walked over and started putting JJ's IV in her arm, he then glaced over at the unconscious Penelope and smiled as memories of all of the things he was going to do to her filled his mind.

Derek started waking up, he looked around and blurrily saw Reid still on the ground and said, "pretty boy, can you hear me"?, he got no response so he crawled over and said, "kid wake up". Reid started moaning and said, "wh what happened"?, he said, "a car run us of the road", he said, "the girls, where are the girls"?, Derek looked up at the car and saw it empty.

He said, "they're gone", Reid said, "he's got them Morgan, he's got JJ and Garcia again", he reached for his phone and found it missing, he quickly checked Reid and found that his cell was missing to. Reid said, "we need to get to the car and go get help", Derek nodded his head in agreement as the two wobbily agents stood up and headed toward the car.

Reid looked down and said, "flats, 4 flats, are you kidding me"?, Derek said, "he wanted to make sure that we would have a long walk back to the cabin", Reid said, "it should take us about 2 hours or so to walk it back to the cabin". Derek said, "what are we waiting on then, let's get started because the longer it takes us to find them the longer that freak has to turn them again", Reid nodded his head in agreement as they started heading up the road.

Savannah looked up and said, "they're both ready", he said, "good, very good, now how long will they sleep"?, she said, "with their bodies already weakened from the miscarriages it could be several hours". He said, "how about you and I head to the play room"?, she said, "yes sir", she got up and threw her trash away and then took him by the hand as he led her toward his play room.

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "I wonder what's taking them so long, they should have been here a long time ago", Dave said, "maybe they stopped to get the girls something to eat". He pulled out his cell and dialed first Dereks cell and then Reids and when they went straight to a busy signal he said, "something's wrong Dave I can just feel it".

Emily said, " why don't we head down the road and see if we can spot them, maybe they're broken down somewhere"?, he nodded his head and said, "come on Dave, you and I will take the van in case the are broke down". Dave nodded his head in agreement as they headed out to the car, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Em can you tell Fran"?, she said, "will do" as she watched them hop in the van and take off toward the main road.


	43. Chapter 43

Web Of Lies-Ch 42

The master was all smiles as his two favorites were carried into their new room, he looked down at their pale faces and caressed first JJ and then Penelopes cheeks and whispered, "so perfect, so perfect and soon you will be all mine again". He looked up at Savannah and said, "hook them up to the IV and make sure to have those meds going at full blast".

She nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she walked over to the table and gathered the items she was going to need, the master looked at his men and said, "strap them down and make sure that they can't move unless I want them to". The men bowed as they started doing their masters bidding, he stood back and watched happily as the ropes were put on their wrists and ankles.

He walked over to Savannah and slid his hands up her body and leaned down and kissed the side of her neck and said, "how much longer"?, she nervously said, "I I will have everything ready in a couple of minutes sir, I'm putting the drugs into the IV bags now". He slid the back of her dress up and massaged her butt and said, "you are so obedient, I love that in my girls".

She swallowed and said, "I live to please you", he stepped closer to her and raised the front of her dress and started sliding his hand further and further down toward her hot wet center. Just as his fingers brushed the crotch of her panties one of the men said, "they're restrained master", he practically growled when he said, "we will continue this in a few minutes", she nodded her head and said, "yes master".

He walked over and said, "ohhhhh I see that you removed their clothing, nice, very nice", he slid his hand down Penelopes body and stopped at her stomach and rubbed it and said, "soon you will be carrying my child again, soon number 5". While Savannah was inserting the needle into Penelopes arm and taping it down he said, "how long do I have to wait this time before I can start trying to get them pregnant"?, she said, "well at least 24 to 48 hours master".

He said, "you and I can pass the time together until I can start working on them", she said, "yes sir", after making sure that the drugs were flowing freely into her vein she said, "alright sir she's ready, now to do number 4". He then watched as she walked over and started putting JJ's IV in her arm, he then glaced over at the unconscious Penelope and smiled as memories of all of the things he was going to do to her filled his mind.

Derek started waking up, he looked around and blurrily saw Reid still on the ground and said, "pretty boy, can you hear me"?, he got no response so he crawled over and said, "kid wake up". Reid started moaning and said, "wh what happened"?, he said, "a car run us of the road", he said, "the girls, where are the girls"?, Derek looked up at the car and saw it empty.

He said, "they're gone", Reid said, "he's got them Morgan, he's got JJ and Garcia again", he reached for his phone and found it missing, he quickly checked Reid and found that his cell was missing to. Reid said, "we need to get to the car and go get help", Derek nodded his head in agreement as the two wobbily agents stood up and headed toward the car.

Reid looked down and said, "flats, 4 flats, are you kidding me"?, Derek said, "he wanted to make sure that we would have a long walk back to the cabin", Reid said, "it should take us about 2 hours or so to walk it back to the cabin". Derek said, "what are we waiting on then, let's get started because the longer it takes us to find them the longer that freak has to turn them again", Reid nodded his head in agreement as they started heading up the road.

Savannah looked up and said, "they're both ready", he said, "good, very good, now how long will they sleep"?, she said, "with their bodies already weakened from the miscarriages it could be several hours". He said, "how about you and I head to the play room"?, she said, "yes sir", she got up and threw her trash away and then took him by the hand as he led her toward his play room.

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "I wonder what's taking them so long, they should have been here a long time ago", Dave said, "maybe they stopped to get the girls something to eat". He pulled out his cell and dialed first Dereks cell and then Reids and when they went straight to a busy signal he said, "something's wrong Dave I can just feel it".

Emily said, " why don't we head down the road and see if we can spot them, maybe they're broken down somewhere"?, he nodded his head and said, "come on Dave, you and I will take the van in case the are broke down". Dave nodded his head in agreement as they headed out to the car, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Em can you tell Fran"?, she said, "will do" as she watched them hop in the van and take off toward the main road.


	44. Chapter 44

Web Of Lies-Ch 43

Dave glanced over at Hotch and he said, "okay thank you", Dave said, "what's up"?, he said "Morgans car was found at mile marker 4 about half an hour ago", he said,  
"what about"?, Hotch said, "the car was empty". Dave said, "do you think he has them"?, Hotch nodded his head yes and said, "it's highly possible but we can" and they looked up and saw Derek and Reid flagging them down.

They stopped the car and jumped out and ran toward their friends and Reid said, "they ran us off the road and took the girls", Dave said, "how long ago"?, Derek said,  
"we were out for quite a while man, I'm not sure". Hotch said, "hop in and we'll head up to your car", Reid said, "our car, why"?, Dave said, "police officers are there and we need to get them searching for the girls" they nodded their heads yes in agreement as they hopped into the van.

Savannah looked up and saw the smiling face of her master hovering over her, he ran the leather whip up her thigh and said, "that was amazing, I've never let go like that before". She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her by crashing his lips against hers, he slid his hand down her body and she moaned against his mouth as he roughly grabbed her nipple.

He pulled away and said, "do you like that"?, she didn't answer so he grabbed both nippples and pulled hard causing her to scream out, "YES MASTER, YESSSSS", he said,  
"good Savannah very good". He looked at her body and said, "why don't we try this" and pulled a string causing her legs to pull apart, she said, "ahhhhhhhhh", he then smirked at her and said, "did that hurt"?, she said, "yes master", he grinned and said, "good" as he slid inside her once again.

JJ was first to open her eyes, she looked around and saw that she and Penelope were tied to a table, she then saw an IV running into their arms, she started struggling but found it useless in her weakened state. She said, "Penelope, wake up", she got no response and tried again, "Garcie can you hear me"?, she started moaning and a few seconds later her eyes popped open.

Penelope said, "wh what happened, where are we"?, she said, "the last thing I remember was being stabbed in the neck with something sharp", tears started streaming down both of their faces as the realization of where they were came to them. One of the guards smiled and said, "wellllllll look who finally woke up", when the girls saw him their hearts started racing, they knew that the were once again captured by the master.

JJ said, "please let us go", he walked over and said, "now now number 4 you know I can't do that" as he slid his hand up her thigh, she said, "don't touch me, don't you dare touch me". He leaned over and claimed her lips with his and when he pulled away he said, "ohhhhh once you are pregnant by the master again I'm going to do more than just touch you".

Penelope said, "don't do this, we don't belong here, we belong at home with our famalies", he looked at Penelope and said, "we are your family", he then turned and headed out to tell the master that the girls were both awake. As the door slammed shut behind him JJ looked at Penelope and said, "don't worry Garcie they will find us, they will".

As she looked at the IV she said, "I hope so Jayje I defintely hope so", the man walked down the hall with a huge smile on his face, he was getting ready to make his master a very happy man. He stopped outside the play room and raised his hand to knock and then heard moans coming from inside and decided to stand there for a few more minutes.

When he heard Savannah say, "yesssssssssss" he counted to 10 and raised his hand and knocked on the door, the master said, "come in", he pushed the door open and said,  
"sir, they're awake". He kissed Savannah passionately and said, "get dressed and meet me in there", she said, "yes sir" as she slowly climbed down off of the machine and made her way to get dressed.

The master got up and threw on a robe and said, "I can't wait to see them" as he practically ran out of the room, JJ and Penelope both looked up at the door when they heard it open. He stepped inside and said, "leave us", he bowed and said, "yes sir" before winking at the girls and turning around and heading out making sure to close the door behind him.

He walked over and ran his hand up Penelopes thigh and said, "I'm so glad that the two of you are finally home", Penelope said, "don't touch me and we are not home",  
he slapped her across the face and smiled as he saw blood on her lip. He said, "I will do more to you than touch you number 5, you are mine, I own you and soon things will be back to normal between you, me and number 4".

He stood there laughing as Penelope and JJ started tugging against their restraints, he said, "how about we get this party started, we can't have sex yet but there are some things that we can do". Their eyes flew wide when they saw him walking back across the room with a taser in his hand, he walked closer and said, "enie meanie miney mo" and the room was filled with the sound of screaming when he aimed it at JJ and smiled as he watched her bounce all over the top of the bed.


	45. Chapter 45

Web Of Lies-Ch 44

Penelope said, "stop, please stop, you're hurting her", he stopped and looked at her and said, "hurting her, what about me"?, she said, "please stop doing that to her hasn't she been through enough"?, he said, "I'll make you a deal, I'll ask you two some questions and when I get an answer that I think is a lie I will zap you"?, she said, "please stop doing this, please" and all he could do was stand there and laugh.

He said, "alright Penelope", she looked up at him and he said, "how long did you wait before you hopped into bed with that man"?, she laid there not saying anything so he armed the taser and said, "fine if you don't want to answer then I'll". Penelope said, "we slept together the first time on Thursday night", he said, "what day were the two of you taken up to that stupid cabin"?, she said, "T T Tuesday, early Tuesday morning".

He looked at JJ and said, "how many times did you cheat on me"?, she said, "please don't do this, please don't hurt me", he said, "answer meeeeeeee", she said, "I I I didn't cheat on you, Spencer is my husband". He aimed the taser at her and she screamed as she once again felt the pain flowing through her body, Penelope struggled against her ropes and said, "STOPPPPPPPPPPP, STOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP".

Derek and Reid were standing there listening to the officers as they said, "the only thing we found was a needle laying on the ground beside the car", Reid said, "do you have any idea what was in it"?, he said, "something to sedate them I would imagine but we sent the needle to get analyzed". Derek said, "do you have any idea what direction they headed"?, he said, "we had reports of a dark van heading up route 32 around the time the girls disappeared".

Hotch said, "any idea where it is now"?, he said, "we have officers heading up that way to check", Dave said, "how many places are there up that way"?, he took a deep breath and said, "not very many that are big enough to hold a lot of people". Derek said, "how many is not many"?, he said, "there are 4 and I have men heading to the closest 2 right now".

Hotch said, "Morgan, you and Reid go to this one here on Muncy Way and Dave and I will go to the other one", the office said, "you can take one of our cars", Derek grabbed the keys and said, "how far up 32 is this place"?, he said, "after you hit Muncy Way it's about 3 to 4 miles on the right". Hotch said, "remember we have to be careful because we don't know how many men he has working for him".

After JJ stopped shaking he said, "HOW MANY TIMES DID YOU SLEEP WITH HIM"?, she said, "a a at least 7 o times", he said, "how could you do that to me, you were carrying my child, MY CHILD". She said, "I lo lo love Spencer, he is my life, him and our kids are my life", he said, "the only child that the two of you have is that little brat named Henry".

She said, "wait, how did you know about Henry"?, he said, "ohhhhh I know everything that's going on, I knew who you were when you were taken, that's part of the reason that I took the two of you". She said, "yo you knew"?, he smiled and said, "yeppppppp I sure did that's what made everything that much sweeter", Penelope said, "so you knew that we were married and that Derek and I were trying to have a baby"?, he said, "yeah and I also knew that you were pregnant the day I took you".

She struggled againt her restraints and said, "you sick bastard, how could you do that to us"?, he grabbed her face and said, "because I wanted you Penelope, I wanted you and JJ so I took you". She tried to move her face by he crashed his lips against hers, she wanted to gag as she felt him trying to thrust his tongue inside her mouth.

When he pulled away he caressed her cheek and said, "Savannah has been a huge help to me, she is the one that told me that you were pregnant or that she thought you were". She spit in his face and said, "I hate you, I hate you with every fiber of my being", he slapped her hard across the face and said, "once those drugs do their job you won't, you will worship me like you use to, you both will".

JJ said, "please stop this, please just let us go", he said, "no no no, now back to the questions", he looked at Penelope and said, "where are the rest of my wives and children"?, she said, "I'm not telling you anything". He loaded the taser and said, "this is your last chance", she shook her head and said, "go to hell", he smiled and said, "ohhhhh your fiesty again, I love it" and threw his head back and laughed as he sent the volts cascading through her body.

Derek and Reid pulled up a little piece from the building and slowly made their way from the car, the tightened their vests up and looked at each other before heading closer to the house. Derek and Reid made their way inside the building and their hearts fell when they heard Penelope screaming at the end of the hall, Derek motioned for Reid to go to the left and he would go to the right".

Spencer nodded his head as they made their way down the hall, they stopped outside the door and he put his hand on the knob that is when he felt a gun being pressed into his back.


	46. Chapter 46

Web Of Lies-Ch 45

When he stopped JJ said, "please don't do this to her", he said, "I want answers and I want them now"?, she said, "they are all back with their famalies where they belong". He walked over and leaned down and said, "they were with family, they were here with me", he said, "I want my children, all of them, especially ours, they are special".

JJ said, "you will never get your hands on our babies, NEVERRRRR" and when Reid heard her screaming he nodded and Derek knocked the gun out of the mans hand and hit him across the face with his gun, knocking him onto the floor. They then ran into the room with their guns aimed and Derek said, "GET AWAY FROM THEM NOWWWW", he smiled and said, "nah nah nah agent Morgan you wouldn't want me to hurt them now would you"?, he said, "this is your last warning, step away from them and do it now or I swear that I will kill you".

He looked at Penelope and JJ and said, "it's alright girls we're here", the master laughed and said, "that isn't going to do them any good now is it"?, Reid glanced behind him and saw several more men walking into the room. Derek and Reid turned around and pointed their guns at the men, while Derek and Reid were otherwise taken care of the master backed up and went out a hidden door.

JJ said, "he's getting away", Hotch and Dave appeared behind them and said, "I'm going to say this once, drop the guns and drop them now", the men dropped their guns and Derek said, "stay with the girls and I'll catch him". Penelope said, "nooooooooooooo" as she watched Derek run from the room, Reid and Hotch ran over and started working on getting Penelope and JJ loose from their ropes.

Reid helped JJ up and said, "did he, did he"?, she shook her head and said, "no, no he didn't rape us", Reid removed JJ's IV and then ran over and did the same for Penelope. Hotch handed JJ and Penelope their clothes and then turned his back so that they could get dressed, Savannah peeped her head out and saw the halls filling with police so she headed out through the hidden tunnel.

The master ran into a room and hid behind the door, Derek slowly approached the door and when he stepped inside the master tried to hit him with the door and he easily dodged it and hit him across the face. The master rubbed his cheek and said, "nice shot agent", Derek said, "ohhhh you ain't seen nothing yet you sick bastard" as he raised his fist and hit him across the face again.

The master managed to flop Derek over his shoulder and kicked him in the ribs, Derek quickly jumped up as the men started trading punches, Derek smiled when he saw the blood running out of the masters nose. He said, "why, why did you do that to my wife, my wife"?, the master laughed and said, "because I saw her and wanted her agent, that's why".

As they circled each other the master adding fuel to the fire said, "that first day that Penelope was with me I took her at least 7 or 8 times and each time she was begging for you to help her, begging agent Morgan". Derek felt his body filling more with rage as the master continued running his mouth, he said, "she felt so amazing as she struggled under me, it made it that much more fun".

He then caught Derek off guard and pounced at him knocking him to the ground where he then continued to punch Derek in the face over and over laughing and saying, "she was a wildcat, she was by far the best of any of the others". Derek then flopped them over and hovered over him and said, "you sick" and punched him in the face and then said "bastard" and punched him in the stomach and chest.

Penelope said, "go find him Hotch, please make sure that he's alright", he nodded his head in agreement as he made his way out of the room, he headed down the long hall where he heard Derek and the master fighting. Dereks punches would alternate between the masters face and his ribs and chest, the master said, "I surrender, I surrender agent Morgan, stoppppppppppp".

Hotch could hear the master begging for Derek to stop and he then started running faster, Derek said, "you are" and punched him again and again and said, "going to pay" and the blood started squirting everywhere and Derek said, "for what you did" as memory after memory of what Penelope and JJ went through filled his mind, Hotch ran into the room and wrapped his arms around Derek and said, "Morgan, Morgan that's enough, that's enough".

Derek collapsed in his arms and started crying, Hotch said, "Penelope needs you" and he got up off the floor and with tears streaming down his face he ran back toward the room that was holding his baby girl. Hotch leaned down and checked for a pulse and when he didn't find one he sighed knowing that Penelope and JJ were finally free from the monster that had taken them 5 years ago.


	47. Chapter 47

Web Of Lies-Ch 46

Derek ran into the room and over to his wife who was currently being checked by the medics, he got down on his knees in front of her and said, "are you alright"?, she wiped her eyes and said, "I'm alright handsome". The medic said, "mam your blood pressure is elevated but after what you have been through would be normal and you will need to get some cream for the lashes but other than that you and Mrs. Reid seem fine".

Dave said, "I called your doctor and she's calling in a prescription for some salve for you and JJ for your legs", she said, "thank you Dave", he winked at her and said, "Morgan, why don't you and Reid take the girls back to the cabin and we will take care of things here and we'll pick up your salve before we head home". Derek said, "thanks Rossi".

He held his hand out to Penelope and said, "come on goddess let's get you and Jayje back to the cabin so that you can rest and we can spend some time with our beautiful babies". JJ and Penelope nodded their heads yes in agreement as they put their hands in their husbands as they headed out of the room, as they headed up the hall Derek sighed and said, "you don't have to worry about that sick freak anymore, he can't bother you now".

She looked up and said, "what do you mean, handsome what did you do"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "I ended that bastards reign of terror on the two of you sweetness, that's what I did". Reid held his wife tight and said, "it's over Jayje, it's finally over, you two are safe", she rested her head on his shoulder as they stepped outside into the sunlight.

Hotch walked over to Dave and said, "how are the girls"?, he said, "good other than the burns from the whip, Morgan and Reid took them back to the cabin", he smiled and said, "good, rest will definitley help". Dave said, "I'm glad that he's finally out of our hair", Hotch sighed happily and said, "me to Dave, me to" and as they stood there talking they watched as the dead body of the man that had tormented to of their dearest friends for over 5 years was wheeled past them.

Derek opened the door and watched as his wife climbed into the front seat, he said, "are you sure that you are alright"?, she said, "other than some pain in my legs I'm fine". He kissed her lips and said, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost you", she caressed his cheek and said, "I'm here handsome and I'm not going anywhere".

Reid opened the door and helped his wife into the car, he then slid in beside her and wrapped his arm around her, she rested her head on his chest and said, "is it finally really over"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "it's finally over Jayje, finally over". As they pulled away from the building they all four sighed knowing that the freak known as the master was no more.

Savannah smiled as she headed to her hidden car, now that the master was dead, she was safe, her kids were safe and now she would never have to worry about him ever again. She pulled the cell out of the console between her seats and dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings she said, "I'm free and I'm coming home" and as the call ended smile smiled and said, "I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard" as she drove away leaving all of the drama behind her ordeal with the master far behind her.

Zach looked up at Fran and said, "where are mommy and daddy"?, she picked up the little boy and sat him on the counter and said, "they will be here soon honey", he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Emily walked into the kitchen carrying Callie, Fran said, "is she alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "she's fine, she just misses her momma".

Sarah and Desi came into the kitchen carrying Charlotte and Thomas, Fran said, "why don't you get the other kids and give them some milk and cookies while we wait on Derek and Spencer to show up". Desi said, "sure thing momma" as she turned around to come back a few minutes later with Henry and Jack in tow, Fran smiled as she then looked down at the table as the kids ate their cookies and drank their milk.

Derek pulled up in front of the cabin and walked around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door and helped Penelope out of the car while Reid was doing the same thing with JJ. Both women looked up and smiled as they saw their kids running out to them squealing, "mommaaaaaaaaaaa" and as the children wrapped their arms around their moms Penelope and JJ smiled and cried tears of joy after being reunited with their kids once again.


	48. Chapter 48

Web Of Lies-Ch 47

Later that day after their legs were cleaned and bandaged Penelope and JJ played with their children and then laid down to rest and Derek was now standing at the door to their bedroom smiling as he sees Penelope and JJ sleping peacefully. Hotch walks over and puts his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "we need to talk", Derek nodded his head yes in agreement a they headed outside.

Derek walked out onto the front porch and listened as Hotch said, "I've talked to Strauss", he said, "what does she want me to do"?, he said, "you need to be at the BAU Monday morning for a review in front of the board". He said, "I can't say I'm surprised man, I mean I killed a man", Dave said, "you killed someone that took your wife and your best friends wife and kept them for years, raping them, drugging them, keeping them pregnant".

Derek wiped away tears from his eyes and said, "he was going to kill me Rossi and then go after Reid and then he would have left with the girls and I couldn't allow that to happen". Hotch said, "don't worry it's routine, they need to get your side of what went down that's all", Dave said, "did you talk to her about the other thing we disgussed"?, he said, "I did and it's all arranged".

Fran walked over and said, "I'm confused, what's arranged"?, Dave wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "a vacation my love, just as soon as Morgan talks to the review board and the girls get the all clear to travel we are heading on a family vacation". She said, "ohhhhh that sounds great, where are we going"?, Hotch said, "we were thinking someplace nice so that the girls can rest and their bodies can rest and recover".

Derek said, "so where to Rossi"?, he said, "how about we let the girls decide when they wake up"?, he smiled and said, "that's a great idea and now that the master is dead and gone we can all focus on the girls getting better and with moving on with our lives". Emily walked over and hugged her husband and said, "the kids are all napping".

Aaron kissed her lips gently and said, "have I told you how much I love you"?, she sighed and said, "I believe you have but you can feel free to tell me over and over and over" and he silenced her by kissed her lips passionately. Derek looked at Reid and said, "how are you doing kid"?, he said, "better now that I know he can't hurt Jayje or Garcia anymore".

Derek said, "there is a special place in hell for men like him", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "that's for sure", Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "how are you really holding up"?, he said, "it's killing me to see her hurting and know that there is nothing I can do for her". Derek said, "right now all we can do is be there for them and let them know how much we love them", he nodded his head yes in agreement.

Fran said, "how about we get things ready for a cookout tonight"?, Derek said, "a cookout sounds great momma, sounds great", Fran hugged her son and said, "it's time to celebrate and have a good time". Dave said, "very true Bella" as he cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips, when they pulled apart Emily said, "we better get things started because it will take a while to get everything ready".

Dave said, "Morgan why don't you and Reid go and check on the girls and the rest of us will start getting things ready", he said, "sounds like a plan Rossi" as him and Reid headed down the hall to check on their wives. They stood in the door and smiled as they saw their wives peacefully sleeping, Derek said, "they've been through a lot pretty boy".

Reid looked at him and said, "they sure have and now we need to fill their minds with only good memories", he said, "my thoughts exactly", he leaned in and said, "I have an idea that I would like to run by you". As the men headed back outside Reid was all smiles as he listened to Derek fill him in on the plan he had and when Derek was finished with his explanation of the plan Reid said, "they'll love it".

Derek smiled and said, "after everything they've been through it's about time they get some joy", Reid said, "I couldn't agree more", Derek said, "I'm so glad that we have them back with us and that everybody is safe". Reid said, "me to Morgan, me to", Derek threw his arm over Reids shoulder and said, "things are finally going to start looking up pretty boy".

Reid laughed and said, "and it's about time", Derek nodded his head in agreement as the two men headed inside to help get things ready for the cookout


	49. Chapter 49

Web Of Lies-Ch 48

Penelope woke up the feeling of a hand gently touching her face, she smiled and said, "is something wrong"?, he said, "no you just looked so beautiful that I couldn't help myself I had to touch you". She yawned and said, "how long have I been out"?, he said, "a couple of hours, how are you feeling"?, she rubbed her stomach and said,  
"starving".

He laughed and said, "everybody is outside waiting on us", she said, "waiting for what"?, he said, "we are having a cookout and we waited for the food to get ready before I come to wake you". She looked over and saw that JJ was gone and said, "where's Jayje"?, he said, "she's outside playing with Charlotte and Thomas", she then grinned as she happily put her hand in her husbands as they slowly headed out to join the rest of their family.

When Zach saw his mom walking out the door he ran toward her saying, "mommaaaaaaaaaaa", he smiled and said, "how is my little man doing"?, he said, "me fine", she ruffled his hair and said, "that's good, have you been a good boy"?, he said, "uh huh". Derek said, "the kids all took naps so they are ready to play and eat", Zach laughed and said, "yepppppppp" causing his parents to both laugh.

They then headed over to join the others at the huge tables, the kids were sitting at the smaller table getting ready to eat, Derek smiled as he sat down beside his baby girl and said, "I hope your all hungry because momma and Rossi fixed enough to feed a small army". Dave said, "we just want to make sure that eveybody gets plenty to eat".

As she looked around the table she saw steaks, hamburgers, hotdogs, baked potatoes, corn on the cob, fresh fruit, chips, potato and macaroni salads, drinks and double chocolate brownies for desert. She said, "everything looks amazing" as she took a bite of steak, she said, "ohhhhh that is delicious, my compliments to the chef", it was then that Dave said, "thank you kitten" causing her to smile.

Derek said, "how are the legs doing sweetness"?, she said, "they are hurting a little but not bad", he said, "I'm so sorry that we couldn't get to you before he hurt you". She intertwined their fingers for a minute and said, "nothing that happened to me and Jayje is your fault, you were all amazing as you fought to save us", he said, "but".

She put her finger on his lips and said, "no buts handsome, you are amazing and you and our amazing family are all my heroes", JJ nodded her head in agreement and said, "I second that" causing everybody to smile. They spent the next 45 minutes to hour eating, laughing and talking before Dave looked at JJ and Penelope and filled them in on the plan for a vacation.

The girls looked at each other when he said, "we are leaving it up to you two where we go", they smiled and in unison said, "HAWAIIIIIIII", Emily said, "ohhhhh that will be amazing". Dave said, "Hawaii it is", JJ said, "when do we go"?, he said, "well Morgan has to talk to Strauss and the review board on Monday and then you two have to be cleared to travel and then we are Hawaii bound".

JJ and Penelope smiled at each other knowing that time alone with their famalies was by far the best medicine, Derek leaned in and kissed her lips genty and said, "I love you". She winked at him and said, "and I love you", as they pulled apart she caressed his cheek and said, "thank you", he said, "for what"?, she said, "for not giving up on me, on us".

He said, "nothing would ever make me give up on you or us, you are my life, you and our babies are my everything and that isn't going to change", tears streamed down her cheek and she said, "everything is so perfect now". Derek said, "get use to that feeling princess because from here on out there will only be good memories for all of us".

Reid raised his glass of tea and said, "I'll drink to that" and JJ laughed and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "I love you to Jayje" and then gently leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. when they pulled apart Dave said, "alright, alright, enough of that, now somebody pass me those brownies" and as Derek passed the brownines the air was filled with the smell of chocolate and the laughter of their family, a sound that for so long was lacking but now that the master was out of the picture laughter was going to be a regular thing.


	50. Chapter 50

Web Of Lies-Ch 49

The next morning Derek kissed his wifes cheek and said, "I'll be back", she raised up and said, "where are you going"?, he said, "well Hotch, Dave, Spencer and I are heading back to talk to Strauss and the review board". She said, "I thought that wasn't until Monday", he said, "it wasn't suppose to be but Strauss has to leave later today so she moved it up to today".  
Penelope said, "maybe I should go"?, he said, "no what you need to do is rest because when we get back we are going to spend the rest of the day doing nothing but resting and watching movies". She said, "I do love you", he caressed her cheek and said, "and I love you", he then kissed her lips gently and said, "we'll be back as soon as we can" and she watched and waved as she watched him head out of the room.

About half an hour later she got up and put her robe on and headed through the cabin and said, "good morning everybody", Emily said, "morning PG, how did you sleep lastnight"?, she said, "like a baby, I rested so soundly". JJ said, "so did I Garcie, so did I". Fran said, "the kids already ate but what can I fix for you"?, she said, "how about some fruit and juice"?, Fran said, "coming right up".

As the morning passed Penelope sat on the porch wondering what was happening with Derek, she hoped that he didn't get into any trouble for what he did, in her opinion he deserved a medal not trouble. JJ walked out onto the porch and said, "I bet I know what you are thinking about", she sighed and said, "I bet you would be right to Jayje" as the two friends sat silently wishing their husbands the best.

Strauss and the review board had already talked to Hotch and Dave and were now getting ready to start with Reid, he walked into the room and Strauss said, "please sit down Dr. Reid". Reid walked over and sat down and took a deep breath as he readied himself for any and all questions that they would have for him, Strauss said, "can we get you something to drink, some water or coffee"?, he said, "no thank you mam, I'm fine".

She looked at Reid and said, "tell us in your own words what happened the day you and agent Morgan found your wives", Spencer took a deep breath and then spent the next several minutes filling them in on all of the details. Strauss said, "in your mind what would the master have done next"?, he said, "without a doubt he would have killed agent Morgan and myself and left with JJ and Penelope".

Strauss said, "do you think that what agent Morgan did was justified"?, he said, "yes mam I do and if it would have been me I would have done the same thing that he did". Strauss looked to her left and to her right and said, "any more questions for Dr. Reid"?, they all shook their heads no and she said, "thank you Dr. Reid you are free to go".

He stood up and headed to the door and before he opened the door Strauss said, "on your way out can you please send agent Morgan in here"?, he smiled and said, "I sure can mam". Reid walked out of the room and said, "they are ready for you Morgan", he stood up and walked over to the door and before opening the door and walking in he took a deep breath.

Derek stepped int the room and Strauss said, "please have a seat agent Morgan", he nervously walked acros the floor and sat in the chair directly in front of Strauss and the review board. She said, "can I get you something to drink, some water, coffee, anything"?, he shook his head and said, "no thank you mam I'm fine", she smiled and said, "alright agent Morgan I need for you to tell us everything that happened from the time you and Dr. Reid found your wives".

Strauss and the board listened as Derek slowly told them everything that happened from the time they pulled up at the building until him and Reid walked their wives outside after they were checked out by medics. Strauss said, "agent Morgan what do you think the master would have done if you hadn't taken care of him"?, he said,  
"that's easy mam, he would have killed me and Reid and then taken our wives and left".

She said, "do you have any doubt about that what so ever"?, he said, "no mam, no doubts at all", she then looked to her left and to her right and said, "any further questions"?, they shook their heads no. Strauss said, "that's all agent Morgan, you are free to go", he stood up and said, "thank you mam", as he walked toward the door she said, "if you or your family need anything please don't hesitate to let us know".

He said, "thank you mam" and then turned and headed out of the room, Strauss looked at th review board and said, "I don't have any doubts at all that agent Morgan acted in self defense". Derek walked over and Dave said, "how did it go"?, he said, "I think it went pretty good, now all we have to do is wait on their decision I guess".

Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "everything will be alright you'll see" and then the door opened and Struass said, "can the four of you please step inside". One by one the men walked into the room and stood in front of Strauss and the review board, Strauss said, "it is the determination of this board that agent Morgan acted in self defense and his actions were needed".

Hotch said, "thank you mam, sirs", they all smiled and nodded their heads and Derek shook hands with Strauss and said, "thank you mam", she said, "not get out of here and get started on those much needed vacations. They all nodded their heads in agreement as they happily all started walking toward the door, once they got out into the hall Derek knew that the only thing left to do was to set the plan him and Reid had talked about the day before in motion.


	51. Chapter 51

Web Of Lies-Ch 50

Penelope looked up at Fran and said, "where are the girls"?, she said, "they are outside with the kids", she said, "my legs are feeling better today, how are yours doing Jayje"?, she said, "so far so good Garcie" causing both girls to smile. Fran smiled knowing that when the boys got back he knew two girls that were going to be very very surprised.

JJ smiled at Fran and said, "everything seems so amazing up here, the air is so clear and there is no stress, I really like it here", Penelope took a sip of her juice and said, "me to". Fran nodded her head and said, "there are a lot of good memories here that's for sure and hopefully soon we will have more good memories to add to them".

Penelope looked up and said, something smells delicious Fran", she said, "thanks honey it's a cake for later", she said, "I can hardly wait to get a piece of it that's for sure". She giggled and said, "ohhhh don't worry you will, you will", Penelope said, "I wonder how much longer before we find out what's going on"?, JJ shrugged and said, "hopefully they will be here any time now".

Penelope and JJ got up and headed into the living room and sat down and started watching a movie on the couch and before they knew it they were both drifting back off to sleep. Fran grinned hoping that they would stay long enough for them to get everything done, she opened the door and pulled the cake out and said, "they are going to be so surprised" as she started getting the icing ready for the cake.

When Derek and the rest of the men pulled up the kids went running toward them, he said, "how is everything going"?, Jack said, "aunt JJ and aunt Penelope are sleeping on the couch and the decorations are ready". He said, "thanks Jack", he said, "anytime uncle Derek" before running off taking Zach and Henry with him, Derek slipped into the kitchen smiled when he saw his mom just finishing up with the cake.

He said, "is everything ready"?, she said, "yep, now all we have to do is wake up the two of the guests of honor", he grinned and said, "I'll wake them up and then we can begin". She said, "their clothes are on the bed", he hugged her and said, "thanks momma", she said, "any time baby boy", he then headed into the living room and smiled as he said, "wake up sweetness".

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "how did things go"?, he said, "they went great, I'm free, it was ruled justifiable", she hugged him and said, "that's great news handsome". He said, "I need you and JJ to go get dressed and then meed me outside", she said, "sure but why"?, he said, "trust me you two are going to love this", she kissed his lips and said, "alright handsome".

He watched as Penelope woke up JJ, she said, "is something wrong"?, Derek said, "nope, nothing wrong but we need you to go get dressed", she said, "ohhhh do we have plans"?, he said, "we do and we need you to get dressed first". They got up and happily headed toward their rooms, when Penelope stepped into her room she saw a white sundress laying on the bed.

JJ opened the door and saw a beautiful white dress laying on the bed, she picked it up and said, "ohhhh this is beautiful" as she slipped it over her head, she then headed down the hall to Penelopes bedroom and knocked on the door, Penelope said, "come in", when the door opened JJ and Penelope said in unison, "you look beautiful",  
causing them both to laugh.

Penelope said, "where do you think we are going"?, JJ said, "not a clue but I can't wait to find out", as they made their way toward the front door, when the door opened they saw David Rossi standing there. He said, "you two look amazing", they both kissed his cheek and said, "thank you", he then held out his arms and said,  
"shall we"?, they each locked arms with him as they made their way around back.

When they reached the back yard they saw everybody standing there with another man and he was holding a bible, JJ said, "what's going on"?, he said, "it's a surprise double wedding". JJ and Penelope smiled at each other and said, "for us" and he nodded his head and said, "the boys thought that since we would be leaving in a few days for our vacation that you could use them as a honeymoon to".

Sarah and Desiree walked toward them and handed them each some wild flowers that they had picked, Penelope said, "thank you, these are beautiful", Sarah said, "are you ready to get married"?, they nodded their head in agreeemnt and then the grooms both took a deep breath as the wedding march started and the two brides to be then started making their way toward the anxious grooms.


	52. Chapter 52

Web Of Lies-Ch 51

Derek and Reid watched as their wives headed up the path toward them, neither could help but smile as they saw the love of their lives getting closer and closer to them. Rossi stopped where he took Penelopes hand and put it in Dereks and then put JJ's hand in Reids and after kissing both of the girls on the cheeks he walked over and stood beside Fran.

The minister said, "dearly beloved we are gathered her today to reunite the couples of Derek and Penelope Morgan and Jennifer and Spencer Reid", JJ felt tears streaming down her face and Reid reached up and wiped them away as the minister said, "these two couples have been through so much over the past 5 years but true love has once again won out".

Zack and Henry were all smiles as the minister asked for the rings, Sarah and Desi handed the rings to the minister and he said, "I understand that you want to recite your own vows, is that correct"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement. The minister handed Derek Penelopes ring and said, "slid this on her finger and then recite your vows to her".

He took the ring into his hand and slowly slid it onto her finger, after taking a deep breath Derek said, "Penelope, my beautiful baby girl, that day when you were taken away from me my world crumbled". Penelope gently squeezed his hand and then he said, "you are the love of my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives showing you jut how much".

She grinned as he said, "I never stopped loving you or hoping that you would come back to me and now that we are together my heart is whole once again and I vow to love, honor and cherish you every day for the ret of our lives". The minister smiled at Penelope and said, "slide this ring onto his finger and then recite your vows to him".

She took the ring into her hand and then slid it on his finger and said, "Derek, you are my best friend, the love of my life and the other part of my heart, standing here with you today I want to say thank you". He reached up with his free hand and wiped away the tears as she said, "thank you for not giving up on me, for not giving up on us and our love".

Fran put Callie up on her shoulder as Penelope said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much you mean to me", she took a deep breath and then said, "I promise to love you and keep you safe in my heart as long as we both shall live". The minister looked at Reid and said, "Spencer put this ring on Jennifer finger and then recite your vows to her".

He smiled as he took the ring into his hand he then slid it on her finger and said, "Jayje, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and you and our kids are my life". She smiled as he said, "I love you more today than I did yesterday but not as much as tomorrow and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together watching as our family grows".

The minister smiled at JJ and said, "Jennifer put this ring on Spencers finger and then recite your vows to him", he took the ring into her fingers and then happily slid it onto his finger and sighed happily. She said, "Spence you are my soulmate, the love of my life and my guiding light, it was because of our love that we are standing here together today".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I to want to thank you for not giving up on me, I know that times got rough but we are back together now and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you". The minister said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these 2 amazing couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace".

After a few seconds he said, "alright then, by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives", they all stood there smiling at each other and the minister said, "grooms you may now kiss your brides". Derek and Reid cupped Penelope and JJ's faces and slowly leaned in and pressed their lips against their brides lips.

When they pulled apart the minisiter said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. Spencer Reid", the air was filled with the sound of hands clapping and the kids saying, "yayyyyyyyyyyyy". The minister was all smiles as the grooms leaned in and claimed their brides lips with a soft kiss once again.


	53. Chapter 53

Web Of Lies-Ch 52

When the newlyweds pulled apart Dave walked up and said, "we are having a small reception and we would love it if you could stay Chad", he said, "I would love to but I've gotta get back, I've got another wedding in a couple of hours but congratulations". The two happy couples smiled and waved and said, "thank you", he grinned and waved as Dave walked him out to his car.

Penelope wrapped her arms around her husband and kissed his lips and said, "I can't believe that you did this for us", he smiled as he rested his forehead against hers and said, "we would do anything for you". She said, "I just wish that I could show my appreciation", he winked at her and said ,"ohhhhhh just wait till we get on that vacation and then you can show me".

She threw her head back and grinned as he intertwined their fingers and led her around to the reception area, JJ smiled and said, "awwww Spence it was perfect, just perfect". He brushed his lips aginst hers and said, "you my beautiful wife are perfect", she grinned and said, "and this ring is beautiful, where did you get it"?, he said, "I've had it for a while and I thought that now would be a great time to give it to you".

Fran smiled and said, "alright you two newlywed couples it's time for you to cut the cake", the happy couples grinned as they headed over to the table, Penelope looked at Fran and said, "is this the cake you were fixing earlier today"?, she said, "guilty as charged". She hugged her mother in law and said, "it's beautiful, thank you so much".

Derek and Penelope were standing at one cake and JJ and Reid at another and as they cut through the cake the kids cheered, JJ and Penelope put a small piece in their plates and both grooms and both brides took a bite and held it up to the others mouths. Everybody waited to see if they were going to smash the cake on each others faces but surprisingly they fed them to each other.

After they finished their bites JJ and Penelope started cutting pieces of cake and handed them out, Derek pulled his wife into his arms and said, "how do you feel now Mrs. Morgan"?, she sighed and said, "amazing Mr. Morgan, amazing". He kissed her lips and said, "I agree with you there", she playfully smacked his arm and said, "ohhhh what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "once the doctor gives you the all clear I'll show you" as he leaned in and presed his lips against hers.

JJ smiled as she watched her daughter and sons eating their cake, she said, "I think Thomas is getting more on him than he is in him", Reid laughed and said, "I think he looks adorable" as he pulled out his cell and started snapping pictures. As the reception continued on Fran said, "it's time for the brides and grooms to share their first dance".

Derek and Reid held out their hands and grinned as Penelope and JJ slid their hands inside and as they led them to the center of the yard the kids were all clapping their hands and cheering. Derek said, "I think they are having as much fun as we are", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I believe you're right handsome", he then pulled her into his arms and waited for the music to start.

Reid wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "you look happy", she said, "I am Spence, I am sooooooo soooooo happy", as the music started they grinned as they started dancing their way across the yard. Zack smiled as Derek leaned in and gave Penelope a kiss, he had never see his mom smile so much and seeing her happy was making him happy.

Fran smiled happily as Dave wrapped his arms around her and said, "I think that everything worked out good, don't you"?, she said, "I do my love, I do", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "it is so good to see everybody so happy again". As the reception continued on everybody was laughing and having a great time, JJ smiled as she saw Charlotte crawling up into Desirees lap and cuddling up.

JJ said, "she's sleepy I better go and put her down", Reid said, "you stay there and rest I'll do it, I'll take care of our daughter", he kissed JJ on the lips and she smiled and said, "our daughter"?, he said, "yes our daughter" as he headed over and held his hands out to the little girl. Charlotte grinned and instantly held up her arms for Reid to get her.

When he put her up on his shoulder she laid her head down and wrapped her arms around him and when Reid walked by her the little girls eyes were already closed and she smiled knowing that things were going to get back to normal, that both her and Penelope were going to get their lives back. Penelope looked down at Callie who was sleeping in Dereks arms and said, "she loves her daddy".

Derek grinned and happily said, "and her daddy loves her to" as he made his way inside the house to put her down for a nap, it had been a long day and all of the kids were exhausted. It wasn't long before all of the kids were in bed and the adults were sitting in the living room talking about their vacation, Penelope laid her head down on Dereks shoulder and before he knew it she had fallen asleep.

He said, "if you guys will excuse me I'm going to take baby girl up and tuck her in", JJ yawned and said, "turning in sounds good, are you ready Mr. Reid"?, he stood up and laughed and said "more than ready Jayje" as they headed toward their rooms. Derek carried his bride into their room and laid her down on the bed and then climbed in behind her and it wasn't long before he joined her in a peaceful nap.

JJ sighed happily as she laid down on the bed and said, "today was perfect", Reid nodded his head in agreement and said, "it was Jayje", he laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her neck and said, "good night Mrs. Reid". She looked over her shoulder and yawned before she said, "and good night to you to Mr. Reid" they both closed their eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.


	54. Chapter 54

Web Of Lies-Ch 53

The next few days flew by as the family stayed at the cabin but today was the day that Penelope and JJ had to go back to see the doctor and get the all clear so that they could travel so the families decided that while JJ and Penelope were at the doctor they would head home and get packed. Derek and Reid were sitting and waiting patiently for their wives to come back out.

Derek looked at Reid and said, "do you think that they will get the okay to fly"?, he nodded his head and said, "I don't see why, their wounds are almost fully healed up". Derek sighed and said, "it's just they've been through so much and they need this vacation, hell we all need this", Reid laughed and said, "don't worry Morgan everything is going to be fine, you'll see".

Penelope and JJ smiled as the doctor said, "your wounds are almost healed so I see no problem with you traveling", Penelope said, "we were wondering about restarting our sexual relationships with our husbands, is that alright"?, she said, "do you all feel ready to continue them"?, they looked at each other and then her and nodded their heads yes.

She laughed and said, "I see no reason why you can't, just take things slow and easy and enjoy yourselves, okay", they both smiled and said, "thank you" in unison as they stood up and headed out of the office. Derek and Reid stood up and Derek said, "wellllllll"?, she said, "we can travel", she then leaned forward and whispered,  
"now I can show you how much I love you".

Derek smiled as he kissed her lips and said, "woman the things you are doing to me", she laughed and said, "I need to go shopping and pick up a few things", JJ looked at Reid and said, "me to". Reid and Derek in unison said, "we'll go with you", they held up their hands and agreed as they headed hand in hand out of the doctors huge office.

Derek and Reid were all smiles as they watched their wives head inside the store, Reid said, "I can't believe that we have them back", Derek said, "me either pretty boy, me either". JJ looked at Penelope and said, "we need something that's gonna make Reid and Dereks eyes pop out", Penelope laughed and said, "ohhhhh I think I've found them Jayjeeeeeeee".

A few minutes later the girls came out with their hands filled with bags, the boys got out and Derek said, "did you girls leave anything in the store"?, Penelope said, "a few things handsome, a few things". He leaned in and said, "what did you get in there"?, she said, "that's a surprise and trust me when I say that you will definitley find out later tonight".

He kissed her lips and walked around and got in the drivers side of the car, JJ leaned in and whispered something into Reids ear, he grinned and blushed and said, "I can hardly wait" as the car pulled away from the curb. A few minutes into the ride Penelope said, "aren't we going the wrong way"?, he said, "nope", she said, "but the airport is that way".

He said, "yes it is but Daves plane is this way", she said, "ohhhhh we're taking Rossis plane"?, he said, "yep and you two are going to love it", Penelope sighed happily and said, "this vacation is going to be amazinggggggg". JJ said, "maybe we should have brought the kids with us, they might be to much for them to handle", Derek laughed and said, "nahhhhhhh not my momma she's got it alllllll under control, trust me Jayje".


	55. Chapter 55

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 54

Several hours later after everybody unpacked and got changed they headed down to the private beach, the kids had a blast as Zach, Jack and Henry headed for the water while Charlotte and Thomas played in the sand with Sarah and Desi. Callie was peacefully sleeping in the portable playpen that was covered with a huge umbrella so that she wouldn't get to much sun.

The newlyweds were sitting wrapped up in each others arms relaxing and then Reid leaned down and started kissing the side of JJs neck, she bit down on her lip and started to moan. He smiled against her neck and said, "why don't you and I head inside"?, he looked up and said, "what about Henry, Charlotte and Thomas"?, he looked up and said, "Fran, can you guys keep an eye on the kids for a while"?, she winked at the happy couple and said, "sure honey, go ahead and have some alone time this is your honeymoon afterall".

Reid stood up and held out his hand to his beautiful wife, they intertwined their fingers as they headed back toward the huge beach house, once they stepped inside he pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. When they pulled apart he said, "are you sure that you're ready for this"?, she nodded her head and said,  
"more than ready Spence" as she pulled him toward the stairs and their room.

Dave smiled and said, "it's about time they sneak off for some alone time", Hotch said, "I'm glad that they are finally getting some happiness", Emily said, "me to they've all been through so much and now is their time for some happiness". Penelope sighed happily as she felt Dereks lips on the side of her neck, he pulled away to whisper, "I love you".

She smiled and said, "I love you to sug", she then turned in his arms and crashed her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Dave grinned and said, "I bet it's getting about time that those two head inside to", Fran looked over her shoulder and said, "I agree with you my love".

JJ walked out of the bathroom and saw a nervous Reid standing there, she walked over to him and gently pressed her lips against his, he smiled against her lips before thrusting his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air, he took a deep breath and said "you look so beautiful".

She stepped back and opened her thin robe and when it puddled at her feet Reid said, "can I unwrap my gift now"?, she giggled and nodded her head yes, he reached up and slid the straps down over her shoulders. He then leaned down and kissed his way up her shoulder, she couldn't help but smile as she felt his lips kissing their way up toward her lips.

He then slid the other strap down and kissed his way back up to her lips, when they pulled apart she walked over to the bed pulling him with her, she laid down on the bed and smiled as he wasted no time joining her. He hovered over her for a few seconds before leaning over and pressing his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "Jayje are you sure"?, she caressed his cheek and said, "yes Spence, now can you do me a favor"?, he said, "anything".

She kissed his lips and said, "make love to me", he leaned in and kissed her lips and said, "your wish is my command", he then climbed in between her legs and as he was lining himself up at her entrance she pulled him down for another passionate kiss. He looked down at her and said, "I love you" before sliding inside her, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in pleasure as he slid even deeper inside her.

He wanted to take his time and love her the way she deserved, he wanted to make it special and make her see that he worshipped her perfect body now and that he would forever. They moved as one each working to build the other up to an explosive release, she raked her nails up and down his back and moaned his name as he slide in and out of her.

JJ closed her eyes and relished in the feelings that were flowing through her body, she arched her back and met her husband thrust for thrust and it didn't take long before she felt her orgasm quickly approaching. Reid smiled against her lips as the pace and depth of his thrusts increaed and a few hard deep thrusts later the room was filled with their moans as they both came with each others names on their lips.

He kissed her lips and said, "I love you Jayje" before rolling beside her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and smiled before saying, "perfect Spence, I'm perfect". He laughed and then quickly rolled her under him and crashed his lips against hers and seconds later they were on their second of many rounds of lovemaking that were to happen that day.

Derek pulled his bride into his arms and said, "woman I need to be alone with you in the worst way", she giggled and said, "well then stud let's head inside", he looked up and said "momma". She held up her hand and said, "go, shooooooo, go make me more grandbabies", they were both laughing as they headed hand in hand inside, once they made it inside Derek crashed his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart she said, "what are we waiting for handsome", he picked her up and she squealed as they started up the stairs taking them two at a time


	56. Chapter 56

This chapter contains sexual content

Web Of Lies-Ch 55

Derek carried her into their room and laughed as he put her down, she kissed his lips and said, "I'll be right back, why don't you make yourself a little more comfortable handsome". He swatted her butt and grinned as he watched her grab something out of her bag and head into the bathroom, he turned the covers back on the bed and turned some soft romantic music on and stripped down to his boxers as he stood there waiting on his baby girl.

She opened the door and stepped out into the room and he said, "gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous" as he started walking toward her, she opened her robe and he took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh baby girl you look good enough to eat". She giggled and said, "ohhhhhh really now"?, he tugged her robe off and said, "yesssss" as he leaned down and kissed her shoulder.

She threw back her head and moaned as he gently bit down on the side of her neck, he pulled away and said, "are you sure that you are ready for this because if you aren't we can" and she stopped him by crashing her lips to his. She pulled him to the bed and then gently slid his boxers down over his hips and then pushed him down on the bed.

He looked up and watched as she shimmied out of her teddy, he licked his lips and said, "I take that as a yes"?, she giggled as she straddled his waist, she said, "I am positive handsome", she then leaned down and gave him a gentle kiss. She gasped in surprise as he flopped them over, he hovered over her and said, "I love you Mrs.  
Morgan".

She caressed his cheek and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan, now and forever", he then claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust himself inside her, she then quickly wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as he slid in and out of her effortlessly. He loved this woman with every fiber of his being and he was going to show her everyday for the rest of his life just how much.

Emily heard Callie fussing and she walked over and picked her up and said, "awwwww it's alright sweetie, aunt Emmy's here", the little girl stopped crying and then she cackled out causing everybody to laugh. Hotch looked at Dave and said, "something tells me that soon we are going to be getting news that we are welcoming two new additions to our family".

Fran laughed and said, "that would be good but do you know what would be better"?, he said, "no, what"?, she said, "if we were going to have 3 new additions to our family". Emily walked over and sat down and said, "well I guess now would be a good time to share some news", Fran said, "ohhhh are you"?, she nodded her head and said, "I found out earlier today".

Hotch said, "so we, you and me are going to have a baby"?, she nodded her head and said, "I hope that's okay, I know that we hadn't planned it but", he kissed her lips and said, "it's more than okay Em". He put his hand on her stomach and said, "hello in there I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you", Emily laughed and said, "you are a silly man", he looked up at her and said, "and you wouldn't have me any other way" she giggled and said, "so true my love so true".

Derek took his time and made slow and very passionate love to his baby girl, he wanted her to know that he would love and cherish every inch of her body every day for the rest of their lives. Derek felt her tightening up around him so he sped up his thrusts and a few minutes later they both came moaning each others names, he kissed her lips and said, "that was" and Penelope said, "perfect".

He collapsed on the bed beside her and she laid her head on his chest and looked up at him, he said, "are you alright baby girl, I didn't hurt you did I"?, she said,  
"I'm great handsome, simply great and no you most definitley didn't hurt me". He laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "well I have a few ideas in that department".

He grinned and said, "and we have the rest of our lives to" and she kissed his lips ending any and all thoughts other than what they were doing, he rolled her over onto her back and wasted no time in getting between her creamy thighs. Seconds later the room was filled with their moans of pleasure as he slid inside her, they spent the rest of the afternoon in the bed making love over and over until they finally conked out from exhaustion.

Derek woke up before Penelope did and he laid here holding her in his arms, he had the love of his life in his arms where she belonged and he knew as he watched her sleep that he would do anything it took to keep her safe.

One chapter left


	57. Chapter 57

Web Of Lies-Ch 56

Epilogue- 9 Months Later

JJ squeezed Reids hand and said, "I need to push, I need to push", the doctor said, "alright JJ push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head and then did what the doctor told her to. Spencer wiped her forehead and then kissed her lips and said, "you are doing great Jayje", he smiled up at him and said, "I love you Spence", he said, "and I love you".

Penelope said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "just a couple more pushes Penelope and the newest member will be here", Derek said, "baby girl how are you doing"?, she took a deep breath and said, "exhausted but great, I can't wait to meet our little boy or girl". He brushed the hair out of her eyes and said,  
"do you regret not finding out the sex of the baby"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, I wanted to be surprised" and it wasn't long until she was hit with yet another strong contraction.

Emily was holding her 3 month old son Alexander when Jack walked over and said, "how much longer mommy"?, she said, "I don't know honey, it shouldn't be much longer though". Hotch said, "do you want me to take him"?, he winked as she handed the sleeping baby to his father, he watched as Hotch kissed his son on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you".

JJ looked up at the doctor and said, "here comes another one", the doctor said, "on this one we are going to deliver the baby, are you ready"?, she nodded her head and said, "I can't wait to see him or her". When the contraction hit the doctor said, "alright JJ pushhhhhh" and the next sound she heard was the crying for her son or daughter.

Penelope pushed and pushed and when the doctor told her to stop pushing she heard the crying of her baby, she said, "is the baby alright"?, the doctor smiled and said,  
"she's fine". Penelope said, "she, did you hear that handsome, we have a daughter", Derek kissed her lips and said, "I heard baby", Penelope said, "doctor I'm feeling another contraction that can't be".

The doctor cut the cord and handed the baby to one of the nurses, she then checked and said, "Penelope you're crowning again", she said, "tw tw twins but how"?, she said, "the smaller one was hiding behind the bigger one". Penelope said, "ohhhhh here comes a contraction" and the doctor said, "alright Penelope and pushhhhh" and she did and then when the contraction was over she collapsed against the bed.

Reid said, "how is the baby"?, the doctor cut the cord and said, "he's fine", JJ smiled and said, "he"?, the doctor said, "congratulations you two, you are the parents of a son". JJ looked up at Reid and said, "a son, we have another son", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and then she moaned in pain as she was hit with another contraction.

Penelope said, "ohhhhh it hurts, it hurts", the doctor said, "one more push Penelope and then baby number 2 will be here", he nodded her head and squeezed Dereks hand as the contraction hit. Less than a minute later the second Morgan baby was born, the doctor smiled and said, "congratulations you two you have a son", Derek said,  
"did you hear that goddess, we have a son and a daughter", she nodded her head and said, "I heard my love, I heard" and they watched as the doctor cut the cord and handed their son to the nurse.

Reid said, "twins, are you serious"?, JJ said, "does it look like I'm kidding" as she started pushing", Reid held her hand and said, "you're doing great, you're doing great". A couple of contractions later the doctor said, "ohhhhh she's gorgeous", JJ said, "she, did you say she"?, she nodded her head as she cut the cord and then held the baby up so that the happy momma and daddy could see.

The doctor looked at Penelope and said, "we are getting ready to move you and the babies up to your room", Derek said, "I'll go tell everybody and we will meet you up there in a few minutes". He kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you goddess", she grinned and said, "I love you to handsome now go and tell our family that we have 2 new additions", he laughed and said, "see ya soon baby" and then headed out of the room.

Reid smiled as the doctor said, "we are getting ready to move her and the twins up to her room", he said, "I'll go fill everybody in on the news and then I'll be right up". She kissed his lips and said, "are you happy Spence"?, he said, "I've never been happier in my life" he squeezed her hand and then disappeared out into the hall to go tell the family.

Derek and Reid meet right before they got into the waiting room and Derek said, "how is Jayje"?, he said, "her and the babies are fine", he said, "babies"?, he said,  
"yeah, twins". Derek laughed and said, "Penelope had twins to", he laughed and said, "no way", he said, "yes way" and when they got out to their famalies they were both still laughing.

After filling the family in on the news that there wasn't 2 new additions but 4 they all headed upstairs, Derek looked at Reid and said, "what room is Garcia in"?, he said, "402, what about Jayje"?, he laughed and said, "402". Penelope and JJ looked up a few minutes later when they saw the family walking into the room, they all stood in front of the girls and smiled as they saw 4 gorgeous and very healthy children in their mommas arms.

Penelope said, "everybody Derek and I want you to meet Zoe Emelia and Zander Aaron Morgan", Emily and Hotch beamed with pride, JJ said, "and Spence and I want you all to meet Diana Francine and David James Reid". Derek, Fran and Dave were all smiles as they all crowded around the bed to get a closer glimpse of the babies, as Derek looked around the room he smiled knowing that everybody was safe and sound.

He inwardly laughed and said to himself wherever Savannah is I hope that she's paying for what she did" and paying she was because the master got his wish she gave birth to triplets and now she was in prison with 6 daughters all under the age of 7. She had been caught when she had went into labor with the triplets and now she was spending the next 30 years in prison.

The judge took pity on her because she to was under the influence of the drugs and as she sat there looking down at a picture of her daughters her heart fell fearing that she would never see them again.

Derek kissed his wife on the top of the head and knew that the web of lies was finally over.


End file.
